


Пристань Лотоса

by darkmorgana



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmorgana/pseuds/darkmorgana





	1. Chapter 1

Название: Пристань Лотоса  
Автор: darkmorgana  
Бета: Аурум  
Пейринг: Цзян Чен/Вэнь Цин (гет), Лань Ванцзи/Вэй Ин (слэш, совсем мало!)  
Жанр: романс, АУ (с момента, когда от Вэй Ина потребовали выдать Вэней)  
Рейтинг: NC-17 (за одну сцену).  
Размер: 30 000 слов  
Примечания: сюжет отсутствует, с логикой все плохо, ООС, матчасть в духе канона – облачко; имена написаны так, как нравится автору, тонкости употребления разных вариантов имен автор игнорирует. Смерть персонажа (вполне каноничная). Кому интересно про вансяней – см. в самом конце лол 

 

Вэнь Цин чувствовала себя старой и грязной. Купание в холодном озере — в горах все озера холодные — не помогло. Она бы давно обрезала ставшие тусклыми и тяжелыми волосы, но в плену у них отобрали оружие и все, что было острее палочек для еды. А теперь… может, и в самом деле обрезать?  
— Ты голодная? — спросил Вэй Ин, усаживаясь на соседний камень. Его движения были резкими, и смотрел он сосредоточенно, явно думая не о похлебке, которую готовили на обед.  
Человеку, отобравшему у Великого Ордена пленников — смертников, законных жертв, обреченных преступников, кем там числятся перед вечностью последние живые Вэни? — достанет иных забот.  
— Нет, — сказала Вэнь Цин, натягивая на потемневшие от работы и солнца пальцы рукава слишком большого для нее платья. Такие носили крестьянки — на горе Луаньцзан нет нужды в богатых нарядах. И на дорогах, по которым она шла, сбивая в кровь ноги. И в нищих хижинах, в которых спала.  
Солнце больше не пылает алым на белоснежном шелке. И никогда не будет.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Вэй Ин. — Ты подумай, что надо, чтобы еды хватало, ну и… остальное. Я не очень готовился к гостям.  
Вэнь Цин криво улыбнулась — такие гости могут обойтись хозяину очень дорого. Но последние недели были самыми лучшими за два?.. Три года?  
Где-то неподалеку, у озера, заплакал ребенок, и Вэй Ин с каким-то недоумением посмотрел в сторону, откуда доносились рев и громкое шиканье.  
— Мы причиняем тебе неудобства. — Вэнь Цин хотела бы сказать «надо было оставить нас Цзиням, из-за нас ты в опасности», но не смогла. Слишком явной была бы фальшь в ее словах. — Спасибо.  
Вэй Ин кивнул, неловко принимая благодарность.  
— Я просто не привык. У меня тут больше тихие и мертвые… — Он хмыкнул, а Вэнь Цин подумала, что ему, может, и привыкать не придется.  
Кланы сделают их тихими и мертвыми.  
— Ладно. — Вэй Ин почесал переносицу, потом вздохнул. — В конце концов, можно посадить редис. Или… что там выращивают?  
— Рис и горох, — наугад сказала несведущая в земледелии Вэнь Цин и вздохнула — они рассуждали совсем по-детски. Какие из них крестьяне?  
Вэй Ин тоже это понял. Потер ладонью усталые глаза.  
— Ладно, ерунда. Но я думал, как нам быть. Теперь, после всего… Сама знаешь, я не тот авторитет, к которому почтительно прислушаются Главы и старейшины. Пердуны старые!  
Конечно, она знала. И, наверное, это место — мрачное, с неистребимым запахом мертвечины в пещерах и ледяным озером — станет их последним пристанищем. Как скоро придет армия Цзинь?  
— Еще и Цзян Чэн… Мы с ним уже один раз подрались, и так, что я чуть не ушел из Ордена... Упрямый осел.  
Вэнь Цин помнила отчаявшегося сопляка, которому пересаживала ядро, — потом он убивал Вэней всей мощью своей духовной силы. Не щадил никого.  
Если посчитать, сколько ее вины в том, что Вэни пали? Всего-то стоило прикончить пару мальчишек.  
Вэй Ин будто догадался, о чем она подумала, легко, по-приятельски, стукнул ее кулаком в плечо. То ли успокаивая, то ли предупреждая — не время сводить счеты и меряться потерями.  
Только она все равно ничего не могла. Цзини знали, как усмирять врагов, пусть она и вырвалась из ловушки — пока — и нашла Вэй Ина. Заплаканная, жалкая, на грани безумия.  
Это Вэй Ин, гордый и сильный, в своих черных одеждах и с черной флейтой, не знающий, что такое — потерять все, может пребывать в иллюзии, будто бы ему все подвластно.  
А Вэнь Цин давно перестала держаться за свою гордость.  
Хотя, если подумать, Вэй Ин терял. Но судьба — непредсказуемая штука. Кто-то, отдав все, получит еще больше. Кто-то, имея все, упустит последнее…  
— Я собираюсь пойти к Главе Цзинь. Потребую расследования и суда. У меня есть, что ему сказать. Всем им. Я…  
— Это глупо, — сказала Вэнь Цин, перебивая его. — Ты напал на Цзинь, убил охранников, вот-вот начнется война. Тебя могут просто-напросто убить!  
— Не посмеют. — Вэй Ин сжал кулаки, но не стал продолжать бессмысленный спор. — Ну, пусть попробуют, я все-таки Старейшина Илина. Герой Цзян.  
— Не боишься, что Орден отречется от тебя? Раз уж ты сам чуть не ушел?  
— Цзян Чэн не пойдет на такое, — уверенно сказал Вэй Ин, но Вэнь Цин скептически подняла брови. — Ты просто его не знаешь.  
— Но я знаю, что за Вэней он заступаться не будет. А ты нас спас.  
— Ты тоже меня спасла. И Цзян Чэна. И никого не убивала.  
А еще Вэй Ин слишком заигрался в собственное всесилие, уверовал в себя и свой путь. Так просто пренебречь законами, наплевать на традиции… Вэнь Цин тряхнула головой, отгоняя горькие предчувствия.  
— Это все не имеет значения, пока я Вэнь. И мой брат, и дети, все, кто остался…  
Вэй Ин кивнул.  
— Я об этом и думал. Тебе надо перестать быть Вэнь.  
Отличная идея. Отречься от клана? Да даже если бы она на это пошла, Великие Ордена только посмеялись бы над ее трусостью. Так и смеялись бы, отправляя на костер.  
Говорят, это Не Минцзюэ решил, что так должны умирать Вэни.  
И лучше всего — на закате.  
— Тебе надо выйти замуж.  
Вэнь Цин даже не нашлась, что ответить. Спросила глупо:  
— За тебя? Тогда меня точно казнят.  
— Да нет же. За кого-то, кто достаточно силен и знатен, чтобы тебя защитить. — Вэй Ин победно сжал кулаки, как будто придумал прекрасный план.  
— Да, знаешь, тут на днях приходили сваты от Лань, забыла тебе сказать, — со смехом, хотя ничего, похожего на веселье, она не чувствовала, бросила Вэнь Цин. И тут же сорвалась: — Да кто женится на собаке из Цишань Вэнь? Даже последний крестьянин…  
— Цзян Чэн, — сказал Вэй Ин. — Он может.  
— Я бы попробовала вылечить твое безумие, но сейчас моя духовная сила как у котенка. — Вэнь Цин посмотрела на потрескавшиеся красные руки. Совершенно недостойно госпожи. — Жаль.  
— Я поговорю с ним, — отмахнулся от насмешки Вэй Ин. — Увидишь, мы договоримся. Он тебе задолжал.

Где-то внизу загрохотали камни — еще один обвал, наверняка обнаживший новые могилы. Тут часто такое случалось.  
Вэнь Цин устало прислонилась к щербатой гранитной стене, всматриваясь в сумерки. Недалеко так же напряженно застыли еще трое — две старухи и девчонка, чья-то то ли наложница, то ли незаконная дочка. Какая теперь разница.  
Но как же выматывает жизнь в ожидании смерти.  
— Просто камнепад, — облегченно прошептала девчонка и, подхватив одну из старух под руку, повела ее к пещерам. Вторая заковыляла за ними, шаркая изношенными сандалиями по земле.  
Среди мелких камней и жухлой травы белели кости. Кажется, фаланги пальцев.  
Вэнь Цин сползла по стене, некрасиво усевшись на плоский валун, и закрыла глаза.  
Вэй Ина не было два дня.  
С каждым часом это пугало все больше.  
Еще больше пугало желание выжить — хуже и быть не могло. Вэнь Цин искала в себе тот стыд, разочарование, боль, которые позволили бы ей от него освободиться, но внутри была только жажда жизни.  
Какой позор для госпожи Великого Ордена Цишань Вэнь. Дядя называл ее «принцессой».  
Принцесса трупной горы.  
Из темноты, прихрамывая, шагнул Вэнь Нин, наклонился к ней, словно пытался что-то прочесть на лице.  
— Что? — спросила Вэнь Цин и кивком позвала сесть рядом. Ему до сих пор было тяжело ходить. Сломанные ребра плохо срастались, он все еще мучился от боли и непреходящей лихорадки. — Ты что-то хотел?  
— Вэй Ин скоро должен вернуться, — сказал тот, упрямо оставшись стоять. — Ты думаешь, тебе стоит идти замуж за Цзяна?  
Он даже не сомневался, что Цзян Чэн согласится. Ей бы такую веру во всемогущего Старейшину! Ну, и милосердного Главу Юньмэн Цзян. Брат уже забыл, как пылала на их глазах Пристань Лотоса?  
Вэнь Цин не стала это говорить, просто пожала плечами.  
— Выбора нет, ты знаешь.  
— Я боюсь за тебя.  
— Я боюсь за тебя, — эхом откликнулась Вэнь Цин, и тут же они оба услышали шаги. Мелкие камешки осыпались под уверенной поступью, и тревога ушла, оставив только неспокойное дыхание и сжавшиеся в кулак пальцы.  
— Это я, — устало и весело крикнул Вэй Ин поднявшейся ему навстречу Вэнь Цин. — Ну и упертый же у меня братец!  
— Но вы договорились? — взволнованно спросил Вэнь Нин, а Вэнь Цин и так видела — да.  
От этого стало страшнее, чем раньше. Договор — это всегда условия.  
— И чего это стоило! — беззаботно заявил Вэй Ин и уселся прямо на землю, устало потянув шею. — Но мне повезло.  
— Цзян Чэн тоже думает, что ему повезло? — язвительно спросила Вэнь Цин и тут же прикусила язык. Не хватало еще быть неблагодарной.  
— Это он потом поймет, — широко улыбнулся Вэй Ин и подмигнул. Сейчас он напоминал не прославленного воина и великого темного заклинателя, а мальчишку, украдкой нарвавшего в саду сладких персиков. — Я не успел перехватить его до Совета в Башне Кои, но получилось даже лучше. То есть сначала все поругались, подрались… немного. У Цзинь Цзысюаня отличный удар левой, хоть он и сволочь последняя!  
— Вэй Ин.  
— Ладно-ладно. Цзян Чэн сначала ни в какую, конечно, не соглашался. И Глава Цзинь требовал твоей смерти, моей смерти, ну и смерти всех остальных тоже. Насчет моей смерти Цзян Чэн, кстати, тоже не соглашался. К счастью, там был Глава Не, который не очень-то любит старого Цзиня.  
Это нормально, подумала Вэнь Цин. Солнце заходит, а на его месте должно возникнуть новое — и каждый из победителей захочет занять его место на небосводе. Тавро с солнцем поменяют на тавро с пионом, на камнях Цюнци высекут новые барельефы и велят кланам преклонить колени.  
Только все равно, больше, чем амбициозного Цзинь Гуаншаня, Глава Не не любит Вэней, и от него не стоит ждать пощады и милости. Он просто не мог их пощадить.  
— В общем, — Вэй Ин махнул рукой, — все сошлось на Стигийской Печати. Цзини не будут требовать нашей всеобщей казни, если получат печать.  
— И ты согласился?! — Вэнь Нин подскочил на месте и тут же скривился от боли. — Он же… Ты же его знаешь!  
— Знаю. Так вот, он получит печать, я должен принести официальные извинения и три года медитировать под присмотром Ордена Гусу Лань, постигая бездны своего несовершенства, а потом — слушаться Цзян Чэна беспрекословно и забыть про темный путь. Это Лань Ванцзи обещал. Так себе наказание, прямо скажу, а насчет пути... Надо же дать Лань Ванцзи попытаться, да? А в обмен Цзян Чэн женится на заклинательнице Вэнь, и остальным Вэнь, не только с горы Луаньцзан, но и оставшимся в плену у других орденов, будет разрешено перейти в любые кланы, который их примут.  
— А что получат Не? — спросила Вэнь Цин, зябко потирая ладони. Ей вдруг стало очень холодно.  
— О, Не тоже получат, что хотят, и это не считая бывших земель Цишань Вэнь, на которые претендовал Цзинь, — жизнерадостно сказал Вэй Ин. — Я уже сказал, что Глава Не был с младшим братом? Не Хуайсаном? Мы с ним когда-то неплохо пьянствовали в Гусу Лань…  
— Он тут причем?  
Вэй Ин улыбнулся, и Вэнь Цин тут же все поняла.  
— Вы с ним договорились, что Печать… Что вы сделаете с Печатью? Отдадите подделку?  
— Старый Цзинь обо всем догадается. Нет, я немного с ней поработаю, время до вашей с Цзяном свадьбы еще есть.  
— Но есть ли теперь необходимость в свадьбе? Печать исчезнет, нас… помилуют.  
— Все предусмотреть нельзя. Я буду уверен в вашей безопасности, только когда ты станешь Госпожой Цзян, а Вэнь Нина примут в клан. Не хочу снова искать его по цзиньским глухоманям. — Вэй Ин усмехнулся. — Цзян Чэн задал тот же вопрос, если хочешь знать. Я хотел ему сказать… В общем, мы бы опять поссорились. К счастью, Не Хуайсан завел разговор про то, что к одной жене полагается десять наложниц, как у них в Не говорят, и засобирался помогать Цзян Чэну искать самых красивых.  
Вэнь Цин, сглотнув, представила, как и чем ей придется расплачиваться за свою жизнь. Говорят, это Цзян Чэн убил фаворитку Вэнь Чжао, забив ей в глотку ножку стула.  
Не та смерть, которой Вэнь Цин пожелала бы даже этой сучке.  
Брат, будто почувствовав ее стыдную, острую панику, положил руку на напряженное плечо.  
— Все будет хорошо, — сказал Вэй Ин, внимательно посмотрев на их лица. — Теперь все будет хорошо. Он злопамятный, но… Жаль, что он был без сознания, когда вы помогали, с чужих слов все выглядит не так убедительно.  
— А зачем это все тебе? — спросил Вэнь Нин, и вопрос упал в ночную темноту как в бездонный колодец.  
Тихо.  
Звезды на небе.  
— Мне нужно остаться собой, — сказал Вэй Ин и встал, расправляя мятое ханьфу. — Пока это единственный способ, который я придумал.

Свадьба была скорой и напряженной, как сборы на битву.  
Вэнь Цин молчала, склонив голову, только чувствовала рядом чужую злую силу — Цзян Чэн тоже больше молчал, но ему и не надо было говорить. Вэнь Цин не видела его лица, только руки — и массивное кольцо, которое он беспокойно крутил на указательном пальце. В этом жесте было столько сдерживаемой ярости, что по спине бежали мурашки.  
Она, наверное, будет самой ненавидимой супругой за все века существования Орденов.  
Церемония, к счастью, оказалась короткой, и Вэнь Цин вздохнула с облегчением, когда услышала холодные поздравления — гостей было немного, и вряд ли их стоило называть гостями. Свидетели, удостоверившие сделку.  
Особенно Не Хуайсан, то и дело прикрывавший веером беззаботную улыбку и блестевший любопытными карими глазами. И каменнолицый Лань, кажется, тот, который младший из наследников Гусу Лань, — тот слишком часто смотрел на Вэй Ина, и невозможно было прочитать этот взгляд. Несколько глав кланов, входивших в Юньмэн Цзян. Строгая старая женщина — то ли тетка, то ли бабка Цзян Чэна. И недовольный старик из клана Цзян — дальний родственник, чьего имени она не запомнила.  
Для всех она была собакой Вэнь.  
— Отведите госпожу в ее павильон.  
Голос Цзян Чэна ударил как кнут. Вэнь Цин вздрогнула и подняла глаза — сквозь красную вуаль его лицо казалось нечетким, но все равно можно было разглядеть резкие морщины на молодом лице. Между бровей залегла глубокая складка.  
Он был красив, пожалуй, даже очень. Мальчишкой он казался проще.  
— Уйдите.  
Высокомерный, грубый, злой.  
Вэнь Цин поклонилась и ушла, провожаемая чужими взглядами, как стрелами на натянутой тетиве.

В Юньмэне всюду была вода. Изысканной прелести место, только взгляд будто спотыкался, наталкиваясь на остовы сгоревших зданий — Пристань Лотоса восстанавливалась медленно, чувствовалась нехватка рабочих рук. И война… Война закончилась недостаточно давно, чтобы успели затянуться раны.  
Вэнь Цин помнила, как штурмовали Пристань Лотоса — сначала исчез пурпурный ореол вокруг резиденции, потом вспыхнули лодки, и огонь, как живой, перебросился на причалы, террасы и здания, поглощая их одно за другим. Воздух плавился от жара и невозможно было не слышать криков…  
Из павильона, отведенного Вэнь Цин, открывался вид на блестящую водную гладь и черные обгоревшие мостки, ведущие куда-то в заросли ив.  
— Госпожа, — хмуро позвала Не-Не, ее новая личная служанка. Личная головная боль. — Принесли фрукты.  
Как будто Вэнь Цин не слышала, как неаккуратно бухнули корзину у входа.  
Слуги ее не любили.  
— Не было гонца от господина Вэй Ина? — спросила Вэнь Цин, не поворачиваясь к Не-Не. Она и спиной чувствовала, как та буравит ее ненавидящим взглядом.  
Цзян Чэн не разрешил больше ни одному человеку из бывшего Ордена Цишань Вэнь ступить на его земли. Ее и одной, видимо, было чересчур. Теперь ее платья были из пурпурного — самого дорогого — шелка, но никто не считал ее Цзян. И платья были маловаты — с чужого плеча.  
— Не было.  
— Тогда оставь меня.  
Одиночество всяко приятнее такой компании.  
Два дня, прошедшие со дня свадьбы были наполнены этим тревожным одиночеством и чужой ненавистью. Равнодушной к ней была, пожалуй, только кошка, приблудившаяся к павильону.  
Поэтому Вэнь Цин не разрешила ее прогнать. Удивительно, но приказа послушались. Не-Не даже принесла костей, чтобы покормить кошку — серую и полосатую, как тигр.  
Но кошка как пришла, так и ушла — подобно многому в жизни.  
Вэнь Цин встала, прошлась по полу из отполированных до гладкости льда досок, и тут же услышала шорох одежды — за ней присматривали. Две юные служанки выглянули из соседней комнаты, а за выкрашенными алой краской дверями дежурили стражники — Вэнь Цин знала.  
Вряд ли кто-то ждал, что она убежит. Просто за бешеными собаками нужен глаз да глаз.  
Вэнь Цин вышла на опоясывающую павильон террасу — прямо под ней еле слышно плескалась вода, укрытая темно-зелеными листьями лотосов. Клонившееся к закату солнце будто укрыло реку золотым покрывалом, и в этом золоте беспокойно и быстро кружили стрекозы.  
В ивах шуршал ветер, и Вэнь Цин решила пройтись по мосткам — пусть черным от огня, но выглядевшим достаточно крепкими.  
— Госпожа, там могут быть гули, — предостерегла Не-Не, и в голосе ее отчетливо слышалось «чтоб они тебя сожрали».  
Вэнь Цин не стала отвечать. Гули? Ну так пусть идет за ней, охраняет Госпожу Цзян.  
Доски скрипели под осторожными шагами, но держались.  
И почему-то Вэнь Цин стало хорошо — впервые за долгое время! — когда она нырнула в глубокую тень под ивовыми ветвями. Как будто они ее спрятали.  
Здесь можно медитировать, восстанавливая золотое ядро и возвращая силы. Как же тяжело быть слабой! Она досыта хлебнула унижений после разгрома Цишань Вэнь, где-то там, в бегах и метаниях растерялось былое высокомерие, зато пришел страх — постоянный, почти панический, когда дело касалось брата. О, как она бежала к Вэй Ину, цепляясь за него, как за единственную надежду, как плакала на грани безумия, когда искала Вэнь Нина среди пленников…  
Вэнь Цин прошла дальше, отводя рукой гибкие ветки, и тут мостки оборвались. Из воды торчали только обгоревшие бревна, а за ними — залив, полный цветущих лотосов. И вид на недостроенный дворец — тот самый, в котором была свадьба.  
На высоких столбах гордо реяли пурпурно-багряные флаги.  
— Не так уж далеко меня сослали, — вслух сказала Вэнь Цин, рассматривая усадьбу, в которой была хозяйкой.  
Удобно — и чтобы прикончить в любой момент, и чтобы предъявить другим сторонам сделки.  
Около дворца — его очертания будто таяли в золотисто-розовом небе — на пристани суетились люди, у причала стояли лодки. Вэнь Цин даже показалось, что она увидела высокий силуэт, затянутый в строгие одежды, но, скорее всего, это был не Цзян Чэн.  
— Госпожа!  
Не-Не все-таки пришла за ней, стала, не соизволив согнуть спину в положенном поклоне. Под ивами сразу стало душно.  
Пора было возвращаться в клетку.

Вэнь Цин разбудили на рассвете — он еле-еле зарождался над темными холмами, и над рекой царила прохлада.  
— Госпожа, пришли вести.  
Не-Не улыбалась — широко, как никогда прежде, — и у Вэнь Цин заколотилось сердце. Она села, больно зажав прядь волос, и почти вырвала свиток из рук служанки.  
Размашистые, угловатые иероглифы заплясали перед глазами, и показалось — стало темнее. Пальцы мелко тряслись, и Вэнь Цин стала думать только о том, как справиться с дрожью.  
Плакать она не могла.  
Не-Не смотрела, не отрываясь, упиваясь ее горем. В соседней комнате, не скрываясь, засмеялись служанки. В висках стучало.  
«Вэнь Нин убит. Цзинь утверждает, что это ошибка, и приносит извинения. Если Старейшина Илина сочтет это нарушением договора, Ордена выступят против него».  
И все. Незнакомая печать — Цзян Чэна, судя по девятилепестковому лотосу, — скрепляла беду и угрозу.  
— Уйди, — крикнула Вэнь Цин служанке, и в ее голосе прорезалась та сила, которой когда-то подчинялись сотни воинов. — Пошла прочь!  
Не-Не выпрямила спину и открыла рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но тут же прикрыла его ладонью и выбежала из комнаты. Вэнь Цин слышала, как она, смеясь, что-то обсуждала с девчонками.  
Вэнь Нина больше нет. А-Нина. Она уже пережила его смерть — в тот раз, когда он пропал, когда она отыскала Вэй Ина и молила, на коленях молила найти ее брата, яростно надеясь, что увидит его живым.  
Тогда — увидела. Полумертвого, еле дышащего, но им хватило сил вернуть его к жизни.  
И теперь это должна была быть она. Не А-Нин.  
Слезы никак не шли, только тяжелый, удушливый ком жал в груди и горле, а в голову будто втыкали иглы — в виски, в затылок, в самую макушку.  
Утопиться бы, вдруг совершенно спокойно подумала Вэнь Цин, и эта мысль принесла облегчение. Пусть ее сожрут гули, и она вернется мстящим призраком. Пусть снова полыхнет Пристань Лотоса, пусть они все сгинут в огне.  
Она даже встала, чтобы пойти к реке, но ноги не держали — и Вэнь Цин упала, застонала, подтянув ноги под грудь, и почти потеряла сознание.  
Слуги к ней не подходили.

В полдень пришлось очнуться от полумертвого, тяжелого забытья — пришел Цзян Чэн, растрепанный и злой, распахнул двери комнаты и встал рядом, так, что носки его сапог были рядом с лицом Вэнь Цин.  
— Хватит скорбеть, — рявкнул он и, кажется, еле удержался, чтобы не ударить ее ногой. — Пойдешь со мной на гору Луаньцзан. Слышишь?  
Вэнь Цин медленно села, даже не подумав прикрыться — она так и оставалась простоволосой и неодетой — и спросила:  
— Как он умер?  
— Командир Цзинь… превысил полномочия. Цзинь Гуаншань клянется, что он не отдавал приказа.  
— И вы ему верите?!  
Цзян Чэн пожал плечами с тем жестоким равнодушием, которое хуже ненависти.  
— А остальные?  
Она не сказала «Вэнь». От одного этого слова лицо Цзян Чэна перекашивало от ненависти.  
— Есть живые, — коротко бросил он. — Ты тоже жива.  
Хотел сказать «ты пока тоже жива»? Да какая ей разница…  
— Одевайся. Вэй Ин хочет тебя видеть. — Цзян Чэн наклонился и ухватил ее за плечо, заставляя подняться. — Не-Не! Одень ее.  
— Да, господин.  
Пурпурный шелк — отвратительный цвет — тяжелые серьги — зачем они — волосы гребнем — больно.  
Цзян Чэн отвернулся и смотрел на реку, сцепив на груди руки.  
— Готово, господин.  
Вэнь Цин зажмурилась — от непролитых слез глазам было больно. 

— Полетим на мечах, — бросил Цзян Чэн, выходя наружу — солнце за стенами павильона ярким горячим светом заливало сад. Вэнь Цин затошнило, пришлось сглотнуть и схватиться за каменного льва, скалившегося у дороги. — Тебе найдут подходящий.  
— Я не смогу, — сипло ответила Вэнь Цин, чувствуя, как камень опаляет ладонь. — Мое ядро… Мне не хватит сил.  
Цзян Чэн резко обернулся, и на его лице она успела увидеть отблеск ужаса, тут же сменившийся совершеннейшей непроницаемостью. Только в уголках рта залегли глубокие складки.  
— Тебе выжгли ядро?  
— Нет. — Она бы сразу умерла. Наверное. — Рассеяли. Мне снова надо его формировать, пока ядро слишком слабое.  
Цзян Чэн громко и от души выругался — такое не позволил бы себе даже лесной разбойник. Цзыдянь на его руки сверкнул фиолетовой молнией, но не раскрылся.  
— Идем, — велел он. — Только молчи.  
Она послушно молчала. Она бы и не смогла говорить.  
И на мече молчала — Цзян Чэн велел ей стать перед собой и отодвинулся дальше, чтобы соприкасались только края одежд. Его меч отчетливо вибрировал, как будто от недовольства, чужая энергия покалывала даже через толстые кожаные подошвы.  
Вэнь Цин давно не летала: ее меч пропал в сражении еще в самом начале войны, потом были бегство и плен, потом — гора мертвецов. Она с каким-то тоскливым, отстраненным удивлением поняла, что скучала по этому. Холодный ветер рвал шелковую ткань, свистел в ушах, внизу зеленые равнины сменяли города и горы, синими жилами растекались реки. Дышать было тяжело.  
Вообще-то это был идеальный момент. Всего лишь забыть про равновесие, замереть, наплевав на все правила, которые вбивали с детства — концентрируй энергию в стопах и пояснице, расслабь запястья…  
Она пошатнулась.  
Цзян Чэн мгновенно обхватил ее за талию, без всякой нежности прижав к себе.  
— Не вздумай!  
И момент перестал быть идеальным. За спиной было горячее сильное тело, и Вэнь Цин, забыв про все, обессиленно навалилась на грудь Цзян Чэна. Точка опоры, дышащая ненавистью.  
Рука Цзян Чэна лежала на ее животе, не давая отстраниться. У него были большие загорелые кисти человека, который слишком много времени проводит с оружием, полузажившая царапина на тыльной стороне ладони и ни одного кольца — кроме Цзыдяня.  
Она так долго рассматривала железную молнию на пальце Цзян Чэна, что пропустила гору Луаньцзан. Опомнилась, когда Цзян Чэн хрипло сказал ей на ухо:  
— Не смей делать ничего, пока я не разрешу. Не слушай никого. Мне легче тебя убить, чем… Имей в виду, ты жива только потому, что жив Вэй Ин. Я не хочу, чтобы этот дурак сгинул из-за проклятых Вэней и собственной глупости. Но со мной он говорить не желает!  
— Я ему обязана жизнью. — Слова давались с трудом, ком в горле был все больше. — И жизнью брата. Была. Чего от меня хотят?  
— Я хочу, чтобы он увидел, что ты жива. Ты пойдешь и скажешь ему… Никто из Вэнь не стоит того, чтобы воевать со всеми Орденами. Цзинь признает ошибку. Можешь сказать, что просит прощения. — Он хмыкнул, явно прекрасно понимая все и про ошибку, и про старого скользкого Цзиня. — Если поможешь спасти придурка, я обещаю, что ты тоже будешь жить.  
— Как заманчиво, — не сдержалась Вэнь Цин и услышала за спиной недовольный вздох.  
Гору Луаньцзан сжимало тесное кольцо войск.

Вэнь Цин знала многих из собравшихся здесь, под валами из черной земли и костей, опоясывавшими гору надежней каменных стен. Видела в Городе-без-ночи на приемах, надменно вышагивающих, разнаряженных, но неспокойных — под масками высокомерия. А потом они падали ниц перед Солнцем.  
Победители.  
Сейчас — победители.  
Рядом со старым Цзинем стоял — теперь уже — Цзинь Гуанъяо, улыбавшийся почти приветливо. Достойный сын достойного отца. В Городе-без-ночи никогда не было змеи опаснее, но ни Глава, ни она сама, никто из приближенных его не раскусили. Поделом же.  
Вэнь Цин отвернулась, предпочитая смотреть на хмурое лицо Не Минцзюэ, чья рука лежала на эфесе сабли. Этот хоть ненавидел честно.  
— Два часа до заката солнца, — громко сказал Не Минцзюэ, и окружавшие его заклинатели дружно закивали. — У тебя есть время до заката, Глава Ордена Юньмэн Цзян.  
— Я помню, — рявкнул Цзян Чэн, и тень молнии вспыхнула у его плеча.  
Высокий Лань с ясным, поразительно безмятежным лицом слегка покачал головой, словно не одобряя невежливые разговоры. Кое-кому в орехе всегда будет важнее скорлупа, а не ядро.  
Вэнь Цин не стала ждать, пока Главы вволю повздорят, прошла мимо провожавших ее взглядами заклинателей — как по-разному чувствуется, когда смотрят на тебя со страхом и почтением, а когда — с презрением. И как по-разному бывает все равно на чужие взгляды, когда у тебя есть брат, и когда — нет.  
Дорога была одна — борозда, прочертившая валы, смешавшая в кучу скелеты и истлевшее оружие. Каждый шаг — втоптанная в грязь кость.  
Мертвецам все равно.  
Брату теперь тоже.  
Сердце стало болеть — тягуче, глубоко. Она почти бежала.  
— Вэнь Нин!  
Никто, конечно, не ответил. Посыпались камни — Вэй Ин ждал ее у входа в самую большую пещеру, осунувшийся и измотанный, совсем не такой, как в их последнюю встречу.  
— Я хочу его увидеть, — сказала Вэнь Цин, и он кивнул, соглашаясь.  
В холодной пещере — намного более холодной, чем должно быть, — пахло сожженными травами и серой. Воздух еще гудел от заклинаний, и Вэнь Цин стало страшно.  
— Что ты сделал?  
— Не дал ему уйти насовсем.  
Вэнь Нин лежал на длинном валуне, спокойный и почти живой. Только кожа стала белее мела, а виски прочертили вздувшиеся вены. На земле шелестели пожелтевшие и будто опаленные листочки с заклинаниями — их было очень, очень много.  
Вэнь Цин не выдержала: мешком осела на каменный выступ, едва удержавшись, чтобы не упасть. Под ладонями оказались острые осколки то ли костей, то ли пещерного гранита, и боль привела ее в чувство.  
— Зачем?!  
И Вэй Ин рассказал.

Камень закрыл пещеру надежно — никто не сможет войти и выйти. Почти никто.  
Обещанная брату не-жизнь, но и не-смерть была странным, но, наверное, драгоценным даром, и Вэнь Цин искала в себе силы сказать «спасибо».  
Солнце клонилось к закату, напоминая об ультиматуме.  
— Будешь? — спросил Вэй Ин, и тогда она заметила в его руках большую бутыль с вином.  
— Тебя ждут, — сказала Вэнь Цин, а потом подошла и села рядом. — Ты с самого начала не собирался с ними воевать?  
Он сунул ей бутыль, и она не стала отказываться.  
Вино было сладким.  
— Собирался, — равнодушно признался он. — А потом решил, что у меня еще слишком много дел. Еще больше стало.  
— А у меня, кажется, никаких дел не осталось.  
Вино было коварным.  
— Хочешь доставить им удовольствие своей смертью? На кладбищах и так предостаточно Вэней.  
— Мне сказали, что на горе погибли не все.  
Вэнь Цин верила, что не все.  
— Детей успели забрать. Почти всех. И пару старух. Пусть у них не будет фамилии Вэнь, но они выживут.  
— Хорошо.  
— Пей еще.  
Ком в горле пропал, словно ей только этого и надо было — нескольких глотков крепкой сливовицы и немного сочувствия. Слезы хлынули, и Вэнь Цин смогла наконец-то оплакать брата, Орден, себя и прошлое, растаявшее, как дым от погребальных костров.  
Все, что было потом, Вэнь Цин почти не запомнила: скрипучий смех Вэй Ина, уходившего с Ланями — черное среди белого, ворон среди лебедей, — в свою добровольную тюрьму, нетерпеливый голос Цзян Чэна, который куда-то ее вел, а она спотыкалась, и черепа скалились, насмехаясь, а потом — ветер, и Цзян Чэн, ругаясь еще громче, держит ее на руках, и это почти хорошо.  
Ну, и хорошо, наверное, что он не выбросил ее где-то там, над долинами и озерами.  
Ему наверняка хотелось.

Вэнь Цин готова была биться головой о стену — от одиночества. Она бы разнесла этот павильон с этой стеной, крышей, затейливой резьбой на перилах и глупыми служанками!  
Слишком много времени взаперти, слишком мало дел, которые могли бы отвлечь от тоски и — ее становилось все больше — изнуряющей скуки.  
Она устала от монотонности, которая сопровождала ее последние недели и месяцы. Черная туча, накрывшая ее после смерти брата, едва не лишила ее последних сил, но жизнь неумолима — тучи всегда рассеиваются. Боль становится все менее острой, время размывает тоску, и рано или поздно человеческое естество требует перемен.  
Кто-то в таких случаях находит себя в мести, кто-то — в забвении, а Вэнь Цин досталось только безделье.  
Ее миром теперь был злосчастный павильон, сад с каменными львами — тридцать шагов на юг, пятьдесят три на запад, восемнадцать с половиной на восток — и обгоревшие мостки над рекой.  
И ивы.  
Вэнь Цин медитировала часами, растворяясь в шелесте длинных ветвей, восстанавливая ядро — и себя. Она ушла в их тень на следующий же день после возвращения, сидела с больной от вина и слез головой, держалась рукой за горло, сдерживая тошноту. Потом плакала. Потом — закрывала глаза и слушала только энергию в себе, такую же пьяную и разбитую.  
Сила возвращалась медленно — поначалу. Потом с каждым днем все быстрее, и Вэнь Цин снова чувствовала, как в груди исчезает пустота.  
Самая сильная заклинательница Ордена Цишань Вэнь почти вернула себя былую — такой, как раньше, ей уже никогда не стать — и все так же осталась заточена в клетке, даже не золотой. Цзян Чэн явно предпочел забыть и о ней, и о павильоне, и о том, что было бы неплохо снабдить ее хотя бы собственной одеждой, раз уж убивать нежеланную жену он не планировал.  
Чужие тесные в груди платья изрядно раздражали Вэнь Цин.  
Разве что на охрану он не скупился — и не жалко ему тратить заклинания на всеми презираемую и ненавидимую Вэнь, которой и бежать-то некуда?  
Ей надо было поговорить с Цзян Чэном, вот только Цзян Чэн или пропадал где-то, или не желал с ней разговаривать.  
Не-Не передавала его «нет» с довольной улыбкой на узких губах. И, кажется, где-то, совсем близко, был тот предел, за которым Вэнь Цин отвесит ей пощечину и вынудит Цзян Чэна про нее вспомнить — пусть даже для того, чтобы он ее казнил.  
Она очень хорошо помнила, как улыбалась Не-Не, передавая весть о смерти брата.  
— Госпожа, хотите печенья? — Младшая из служанок, оказавшаяся куда благодушней Не-Не, поставила рядом с ней фарфоровое блюдо. Если бы Вэнь Цин могла, она бы отослала злобную каргу, а оставила только девчонок, которым быстро наскучило ее ненавидеть. — Или лотосов?  
Лотосы были всюду, что и неудивительно.  
Вода и лотосы.  
— Нет. Ты ходила в город, Чжу? О чем сейчас говорят?  
Новости и сплетни были ее утешением, как горстка риса для голодающего.  
— О, на рынке говорили, что бессмертные предсказали страшную жару этим летом! Такую, что реки пересохнут!  
Бессмертным и дела не было до зимы и лета, людей и рек, но молва всегда приписывала им зловещие пророчества и небывалые чудеса. Вэнь Цин только вздохнула — если в городе судачат о погоде, развлечься сплетнями не получится.  
Надо попробовать радоваться миру и благодати, воцарившимся в Поднебесной. И забыть о могилах Вэнь.  
— А еще говорят, что Глава Ланьлин Цзинь женит своего сына. Вот уж у кого сыновей — как котят у кошки! Этот, которого женят, от… гулящей женщины.  
Чжу залилась краской — забылась, заболталась, сказала непристойность. Не-Не только цыкнула из своего угла.  
— Ты о Цзинь Гуанъяо? И кого ему выбрали в жены?  
Вот хорошо бы самую зловредную и уродливую даму во всем Китае!  
— Госпожу Цинь Су, по слухам, она красавица.  
Вэнь Цин слушала, как служанка расписывает достоинства невесты, любимой дочери отца и украшения клана, и чувствовала нарастающую боль в висках. Все, что она могла — утешать себя мелочной мыслью, что удача переменчива, и Цзинь Гуанъяо еще споткнется на неровной дорожке. И весь Орден Ланьлин Цзинь, коварный, лживый, безжалостный — тоже.  
Но она за это время сойдет с ума в Юньмэн Цзян.


	2. Chapter 2

— Госпожа, вас ждут во дворце!  
Не-Не от неожиданности уронила нитки — она как раз вышивала танцующих цапель на покрывале, таком широком, что его и за год не удалось бы закончить. От одного вида склонившейся над шитьем маленькой фигуры на Вэнь Цин накатывала тоска.  
— Кто ждет? — удивленно спросила она, а Не-Не всплеснула руками, но ничего не сказала — у нее как будто не было слов.  
— Господин Цзян желает, чтобы вы присутствовали на семейном обеде.  
Вэнь Цин встала, чувствуя, как ослабели ноги. Противоречивые чувства — тревога и счастье узника, который заслышал поворот ключа в двери, — на мгновение сковали ее, но она даже не успела опомниться, как Чжу воскликнула:  
— Но нам надо собрать госпожу!  
— Господин велел сейчас, — возразил слуга, принесший приглашение, и Вэнь Цин покачала головой.  
— Я вполне готова.  
Тем более, нарядов лучше того, что на ней был, Чжу бы не удалось сыскать в их скудных вещах.  
Шаг за пределы львиного сада был как прыжок с лодочного борта на твердую землю. Паутина заклинаний выпустила ее и, кажется, дышать стало легче.  
Провожал Вэнь Цин достойный эскорт — три воина настороже и беспокойный от порученной миссии слуга, но она их едва замечала. Шла, вздернув подбородок, и рассматривала владения Пристани Лотоса — изрезанные каналами сады с прятавшимися среди зелени беседками и домами. Главы Юньмэн Цзян предпочитали покой и построили свою резиденцию на берегу речного залива, подальше от суматошного торгового города.  
А дворец был все еще недостроен.  
— Госпожа.  
Слуги распахнули перед ней дверь, и Вэнь Цин, стиснув зубы, шагнула вперед. Она была готова — к чужому недоброму любопытству, презрению и осуждению  
Но она не была готова к семейному обеду в клане Цзян.

— Добро пожаловать, — сказала миловидная девушка, слишком похожая на Цзян Чэна чтобы не быть его сестрой. Складки платья обрисовывали большой живот — ей осталось носить хорошо если треть срока, оценила Вэнь Цин, сгибаясь в вежливом поклоне.  
Что ж, по крайней мере, понятно, что она донашивает платья сестры, а не матери.  
Судя по короткому взгляду Цзян Яньли, она тоже узнала свои наряды, но не подала и виду — улыбнулась так приветливо, как Вэнь Цин не улыбались уже давно. Даже не вспомнить, когда.  
Цзян Чэн смотрел угрюмо, и на плотно сжатых губах не было и тени улыбки. Не надо быть мудрецом, чтобы понять, чьим желанием было видеть Вэнь Цин на обеде. Висевшие на стенах мечи — то ли трофеи, то ли оружие благородных предков, — казалось, были мягче его взгляда.  
В пустом, задрапированном стягами Цзян зале, стояли всего три столика, а на резных ступенях лежал пес.  
Настоящий живой пес.  
Огромный.  
На семейных обедах в Цишань Вэне никогда не присутствовало менее десяти человек и далеко не все они носили фамилию Вэнь. И уж точно никогда на них не было собак — представить такую среди роскоши и торжественности Огненного дворца у Вэнь Цин не хватило бы воображения.  
— Я рада знакомству, — сказала Вэнь Цин, как того требовали хорошие манеры. И она почти не лгала — она была рада и благодарна Цзян Яньли уже за прогулку, превратившуюся в целое приключение для человека, заточенного в пустом и скучном павильоне.  
— Я тоже. — Цзян Яньли склонила голову, и украшения в ее прическе тихо зазвенели. Пионы из белого нефрита и золотые подвески. Она была женой наследника Ланьлин Цзинь, Вэнь Цин слышала об их свадьбе, но в те времена ей и дела не было до благополучия барышни из семейства Цзян.  
А к молодой госпоже Цзинь Вэнь Цин могла испытывать только неприязнь.  
— Сожалею, что не могла присутствовать на свадьбе, — сказала Цзян Яньли. Она выглядела смущенной, то ли из-за того, что лгала, то ли из-за того, какой Орден представляла ныне.  
Вэнь Цин поклонилась, скрывая обуревавшие ее чувства. В сестре Цзян Чэна было что-то притягательное, она не казалась человеком, заслуживающим ненависти или неуважения.  
Но ее Орден нарушил слово — и это стоило жизни Вэнь Нину.  
— Я хотела бы иметь удовольствие вас там видеть, — с приличествующей вежливостью откликнулась Вэнь Цин, крепко, до боли сжав сцепленные пальцы. На своей свадьбе она хотела бы видеть брата. И это была бы совсем другая свадьба.  
— Чудесно, — пробормотал Цзян Чэн, усаживаясь за столик. — А я хочу есть.  
Кажется, у Цзян не сложилось с гармонией: вся благопристойность досталась сестре, а дурной нрав — брату.  
— Я приготовила суп из семян лотоса, — сказала Цзян Яньли, не обратив внимания на его ворчание. — Брат захотел. Надеюсь, вам понравится.  
Вэнь Цин могла приготовить любое зелье, но кулинарные таланты ее были настолько сомнительны, что в изгнании едой занимался Вэнь Нин — тоже не великий повар. А раньше такой необходимости не было — в клане никому и в голову не приходило заставлять ее готовить.  
Юньмэн Цзян казался все более странным местом.  
— Я уверена, что это вкуснейшее блюдо, — Вэнь Цин снова поклонилась, не зная, что сказать больше. За последние годы она, увы, подрастеряла наиважнейший навык легкой беседы и ничего не значащих обменов любезностями — особенно с кем-то из ордена Ланьлин Цзинь.  
Зато Цзян Чэн, кажется, его и не приобретал — судя по его лицу, он собирался весь обед неприступно молчать.  
К счастью, почти сразу принесли еду. Слуги, внесшие тяжелые подносы, так явно на нее глазели, что один чуть не уронил глиняный кувшин с вином.  
Суп действительно оказался вкусен, но Вэнь Цин едва не подавилась, когда услышала «Я мало что могу сделать, чтобы отблагодарить вас за спасение моих братьев».  
Цзян Чэн так и застыл с ложкой в руке.  
Кто-то из слуг тихо ойкнул.  
— Это… Благодарить стоило бы моего младшего брата, — сказала Вэнь Цин, а в ушах зашумело, и она почти не слышала, что ответила Цзян Яньли. Больше догадалась — слова сочувствия и сожаления.  
Цзян Яньли действительно была добра. Ничем другим нельзя было объяснить то, как в одно мгновение она превратила навязанную Ордену ведьму Вэнь в спасительницу Главы и его названого брата.  
По крайней мере, в глазах слуг.  
Сам Цзян Чэн молчал, только желваки ходили, будто он очень старался сдержать гнев.  
— Мне Вэй Ин много про вас рассказывал, — улыбнулась Цзян Яньли, не замечая зарождавшейся бури. Или, может, она привыкла к бурям и штормам. — Я видела его перед тем, как он направился в Гусу Лань, он жалел, что не понянчится с маленьким.  
Она погладила живот и слегка поморщилась — наверное, ребенок беспокоился.  
И в этот момент Вэнь Цин поняла, что именно мешало ей безоговорочно зачислить Цзян Яньли в непрощаемые враги.  
Она была из того же редкого рода людей, что и Вэнь Нин. В молодой госпоже Цзинь горел неяркий свет, рядом с которым умирала любая тьма, и осознание этого вдруг отпустило сковавшее Вэнь Цин напряжение.  
— Все в порядке, сестра? — Цзян Чэн заметил ее жест и тень, мелькнувшую на лице. Оказывается, он все очень хорошо замечал. Вэнь Цин позволила себе посмотреть на него подольше: надменные брови снова сошлись, прядь волос лежала вдоль скулы и щеки, повторяя изгибы. В его лице не было сглаженной округлости, той, что требовали каноны красоты: четкие линии и напряженный вид делали Цзян Чэна старше, чем он был. Как и темные круги под глазами.  
Если он не спит, то неудивительно, что постоянно так зол!  
— Ребенок весь в отца и дядей, — Цзян Яньли все еще поглаживала живот. — Не сидится ему спокойно. Лекарь делает мне настойку из корней горного золотника, но от нее мне нехорошо, пусть лучше брыкается.  
— Из горного золотника? — удивилась Вэнь Цин. Она собиралась молчать, не мешая брату и сестре, но разговор зашел о том, что было ей близко. По чему она скучала. — Это сильное средство.  
— Вы же целительница, — обрадовалась Цзян Яньли то ли наконец найденной общей теме для разговора, то ли тому, что действительно ожидала помощи. — Лекари в Ланьлин Цзинь опытны и учены, но, возможно…  
Цзян Яньли замолкла, не договаривая, — явно не хотела обидеть «ученых и опытных».  
— Горный золотник успокаивает, — сказала Вэнь Цин, думая, как отреагирует Цзян Чэн, если она подойдет и посмотрит на его сестру ближе. Какого цвета белок ее глаз? Чисто ли дыхание? — Но им нельзя злоупотреблять. В больших дозах он становится медленным ядом. Человек теряет силы и… Это похоже на угасание.  
Цзян Яньли задумчиво кивнула, и теперь — Вэнь Цин видела это — ее рука лежала на животе в защитном жесте.  
— Возможно, лекарь перестарался, оттого вы и чувствовали себя плохо. Но в любом случае, настойку нужно принимать долго и часто, чтобы она стала отравой.  
— Я перестала ее пить, — призналась Цзян Яньли, улыбнувшись. — Мне не нравилось, каким спокойным становится ребенок.  
— И не пей. — Цзян Чэн хмуро бросил ложку на столик. — Что это за лекарь? Твой муж позволил ему?..  
— Цзинь Цзысюань очень мало понимает в целительстве, — засмеялась Цзян Яньли. — Но лекарей в Башне Кои хватает, я уже и не помню, который из них предложил настойку. Не волнуйся, брат. Госпожа Цзян, вы целительница, могу я вас просить…  
— Я с удовольствием бы вам помогла!  
Вернуться к травам, операциям, лекарствам и исцеляющим заклинаниям! Вэнь Цин отдала бы за это десять лет жизни. Поразительным образом Цзян Яньли уже казалась ей прекраснейшей из женщин — тут было над чем посмеяться.  
Цзян Чэн, кажется, столь же подверженный чарам сестры, поджал губы, но кивнул, разрешая.  
Вэнь Цин оставалось только молиться, чтобы он не передумал.

Жизнь поменялась пусть не круто, но достаточно, чтобы больше не страдать попусту. Теперь Вэнь Цин была свободна ходить по всей Пристани Лотоса — только дальше, за воротами и над рекой паутина заклинаний выдавала ее Цзян Чэну. Она попробовала выплыть на лодке из заводи — и он тут же примчался, взъерошенный и злой, с Цзыдянем в руке.  
Не ударил, хотя Вэнь Цин была к этому готова.  
— Только Пристань, — отчеканил он, стоя на носу лодки, и ветер трепал ленту, скреплявшую его волосы. Он всегда был причесан очень строго, даже заколки носил слишком простые для главы.  
Поразительная скромность для Ордена, облачившего всех своих адептов в одежду драгоценного пурпурного цвета.  
Вэнь Цин смиренно поклонилась, ругаясь про себя и одновременно утешаясь тем, что теперь знает новые границы своей несвободы. Но неужели Цзян Чэн думает, что она не сумела бы сбежать из Пристани?  
Если бы было куда бежать. Если бы она не опасалась, что это повредит Вэй Ину.  
Они вернулись вместе, не обменявшись больше ни словом.

— Сын Цзинь Гуаншаня женился, — сказала новая служанка — не слишком молодая женщина с руками сильными, как у медведя. Имя у нее было походящее — Сьон. Она появилась как только исчезли воины, сторожившие Вэнь Цин в павильоне и ее походах в город.  
Такими руками можно было свернуть шею в мгновение.  
— Господин Цзян уехал на свадьбу? — поинтересовалась Вэнь Цин, отвлекаясь от записей местных лечебных рецептов, купленных в книжной лавке. Теперь у нее были деньги — через несколько дней после «семейного» обеда в ее комнату принесли с десяток свертков пурпурного и лилового шелка, шкатулку с заколками и кошелек.  
Вэнь Цин знала, кого за это благодарить — наверняка, это Цзян Яньли усовестила брата.  
— Да, пробудет в Башне Кои несколько дней, — кивнула «медведица», ловко втыкая иголку в воротник будущего платья. Вэнь Цин не собиралась больше ходить в чужих обносках. — Хочет побыть с сестрой. Ей рожать скоро.  
— Госпожа Цзинь — любезнейшая из женщин. Надеюсь, роды будут легкими. — Вэнь Цин вернулась к трактату, чувствуя досаду. Великого Ордена Цишань Вэнь более не существовало, но мир не перевернулся, время не остановило бег, и все жили, будто никогда и не было могущественнейшего из Орденов. Такие вещи всегда… расхолаживают.  
И еще ей хотелось на праздник. Не на свадьбу хитрой лисицы, конечно, но только представить все это: пиры, ночные охоты, фейерверки, взрывающие небеса…  
Вэнь Цин было и стыдно за свои желания, и тоскливо от того, что они не исполнятся. Какая странная ей выпала судьба — безмужней жены, безвластной хозяйки, бездельной врачевательницы. Женщины без гордости.  
Изумительно!  
«Медведица» с любопытством посмотрела на нее, и Вэнь Цин поспешила сделать правильное лицо — безразличное и отстраненное.  
— Господин Цзян ее очень любит, — сообщила Сьон, как будто это было не очевидно. — Она их… господина Цзяна и господина Вэя очень баловала всегда. А они были такие проказники, бедная Госпожа Юй!  
Представить нынешнего Цзян Чэна легкомысленным проказником было трудно. Да и у его матушки была репутация, не позволявшая назвать ее «бедной».  
— Неужели они так неуважительно себя вели? — спросила Вэнь Цин, с некоторым удивлением понимая, что ей действительно интересно об этом говорить. По крайней мере, Цзян Чэн из надменного чужака становился похож на человека.  
— Ну что вы, госпожа. — Сьон мягко улыбнулась и затянула на нитке узел. — Они, конечно, были сорванцами, но никогда не выходили за границы разумного. Разве что как-то повадились воровать лотосы…  
— Воровать лотосы?!  
— Да, старик-сторож гонялся за ними с веслом, рассказывал потом в трактире. Но заводилой обычно был Вэй Ин.  
В этом Вэнь Цин не сомневалась. Она бы еще послушала байки Сьон, но тут Не-Не недовольно пробурчала, что кое-кто слишком непочтительно распускает язык. И посмотрела почему-то не на Сьон, а на Вэнь Цин — ненависти в ее глазах не становилось меньше.  
Вот кто никогда не забудет, что она — собака-Вэнь.

В Ордене многие не забывали, кто она. Вэнь Цин и не ждала любви и особой почтительности, но иногда случались неприятности, которые будто пробивали дыру в стене, которой она старательно себя окружала.  
Был старик на речном рынке, который отказался продавать ей свежесобранные маковые коробочки, а когда кто-то из охранников лениво прикрикнул на него, плюнул ей под ноги. Потом Не-Не, с удовольствием наблюдая за ее исказившимся лицом, рассказала, что всю его семью вырезали Вэнь в ночь нападения на Пристань Лотоса.  
На старика Вэнь Цин не могла злиться, а вот Не-Не раздражала ее, как овод, норовящий впиться побольнее.  
Раздражал ее и дядюшка Цзян Чжао — так его звали все в Пристани, хотя Цзян Чэну он приходился лишь троюродным дедом. Единственный живой родственник Главы Ордена со стороны отца, не считая ушедшей в другой Орден сестры, вышагивал по садам Пристани Лотосов величаво и с достоинством, и всегда в сопровождении почетной свиты. Возвращаться в родные места он не собирался — не слишком почтительная Чжу фыркала, что явился он после победы, как раз вовремя, чтобы пожать плоды, не вспахав и единой борозды.  
Дядюшка Цзян не ответил на приветствие Вэнь Цин в их первую встречу, а после отворачивался, едва завидев ее в саду или городе. Вэнь Цин это не особо-то и оскорбило, но и добрых чувств к дядюшке не принесло.  
Были еще дети в городе — те, не скрываясь, глазели на нее, а один раз кто-то кинул то ли камень, то ли мелкую репку, едва не угодившую ей в ноги. Вэнь Цин не стала вмешиваться, когда охранники ринулись в толпу, выискивая виновного.  
В лавках на нее смотрели настороженно, хорошо, если не звали потом заклинателей очистить дом от злых духов. Но никто не смел отказать ей в покупке — за исключением несчастного старика — и Вэнь Цин этого было довольно.  
Она не слишком умела располагать к себе людей и обычно к этому не стремилась. В Цишань Вэнь этого и не надо было — ее статус предполагал безоговорочное подчинение и уважение адептов и простолюдинов. В Юньмэн Цзян все было будто вывернуто наизнанку, и Вэнь Цин оставалось только повыше задирать подбородок и не смотреть по сторонам.  
Наверное, она могла бы попробовать завоевать признание этих людей, исцеляя их. В лавке, торговавшей воском, ее встретила хозяйка: изможденная молодая женщина укачивала на руках беспрерывно кричащего ребенка. Плач был таким надрывным и громким, что хотелось немедленно выскочить из лавки, лишь бы не слышать отчаянное и бесконечное «ааа-ааа-ааа».  
У женщины были глаза человека, не спавшего с прошлого полнолуния.  
А воск можно было бы купить у другого торговца, в конце-то концов, какая разница.  
— Завари сухие цветы листянки, она же тут растет? Пять цветков на чайник. — сказала Вэнь Цин, не ожидая, что женщина примет совет. — Давай по ложке каждый час. Если все равно будет плакать, добавь в отвар пару горошин цзиньского перца.  
Женщина настороженно кивнула, а ребенок завопил как-то особенно громко, и Вэнь Цин ушла — с облегченно вздохнувшими служанками и охранниками.  
Пожалуй, подумала тогда Вэнь Цин, доброй душой и милосердием она не пробьет стену недоброжелательного отчуждения, окружавшую ее в Пристани Лотоса. Наверное, маловато в ней доброты.  
Но стоило быть благодарной мелочам — камнями в нее больше не кидали и товар продавали без обмана. Слова Цзян Яньли о спасении братьев все-таки дошли до обитателей Пристани.  
Но Вэнь Цин всем своим существом чувствовала, как непрочен и опасен ее нынешний мир, а самое главное — как туманно будущее.  
Если оно у нее есть.

То, что Цзян Чэн вернулся, чувствовалось сразу — Пристань напоминала женщину, которая, разленившись, неубранной ходила по дому, а с приездом Главы нарядилась и воткнула шпильки в наконец-то заплетенные волосы. Или, вернее, усердную хозяйку, которая стала хлопотать по домашним делам в два раза больше.  
Юньмэн Цзян славился вольными нравами в сравнении с другими Великими Орденами, но сейчас, не в лучшие для него времена, былые вольности позволяли себе разве что дети и самые юные адепты. Особенно, когда Глава был в своей резиденции — и был недоволен.  
Новости принесла вездесущая Чжу — и о свадьбе в Башне Кои, и о подарках, которые названые братья подарили жениху, и о том, что стройка постоянных казарм продвигается слишком медленно, отчего Цзян Чэн едва не заехал Цзыдянем по спине главного строителя.  
— Глава как обычно, — беззаботно сказала Чжу, переплетая косу. Умаялась, пока бегала, бедняжка. Глаза и уши Вэнь Цин — ну, насколько можно ей доверять. — Вместо того, чтобы отдыхать, пошел смотреть на тренировку новобранцев. Еще и там всем достанется.  
Нрав у Цзян Чэна был сладок, как скисшее молоко.  
— Он много работает, — осторожно сказала Вэнь Цин, чувствуя спиной взгляд Не-Не. К счастью, та был слишком далеко, чтобы их слышать. — Я видела на городской пристани корабли торговцев с юга, будут просить о привилегиях. И снова пришло несколько заклинателей, хотят стать адептами.  
И с каждым Главе придется побеседовать лично, а с торговцами — еще и поспорить до хрипоты. Юньмэн Цзян нуждался в людях и деньгах, и вряд ли можно было твердо решить, в чем больше. Орден выжил в последней войне, но даже до Вэнь Цин, удаленной от дворца, доходили разговоры о том, как Цзян Чэн перевернул землю и небо, чтобы его сохранить.  
И Юньмэн Цзян по-прежнему считался Великим.  
— Ну, просить можно о чем угодно, тут уж как договорятся по цене, — пожала плечами Чжу, которой скучны были торговые договоры и немолодые торговцы. — Хотите, пойдем посмотрим на тренировку? Там и новенькие будут.  
Тренировка была определенно интереснее разговоров о чужаках, чьи суда тесно столпились в речной заводи. Не столь важно, конечно, но гораздо интереснее.  
Близко они не подходили — Вэнь Цин предпочла стать так, чтобы их скрывали густые пахучие заросли акации, тянувшиеся вокруг поля. На противоположном крае, радом с приземистым неуклюжим зданием — временными казармами — на длинных шестах висели знамена Цзян, почти неподвижные в безветренный полдень.  
Под знаменами стройными шеренгами выстроились воины.  
И там же был Цзян Чэн.  
Вэнь Цин едва не отшатнулась, когда по неслышному ей сигналу, в небо устремились десятки мечей, а многоголосое мужское «хэй» холодком прошлось по коже. Это было почти как начало атаки.  
— Вот, я же говорила, что Глава будет ругаться.  
Чжу встала на цыпочки, глядя поверх зарослей, а охранник, увязавшийся за ними, только поцокал, глядя, как Цзян Чэн распекает каких-то неудачников.  
— А это что… Ой! Он сам будет драться!  
Вэнь Цин никогда не видела Цзян Чэна в бою, но теперь могла представить — как это, когда молния бьет по врагу, сверкает искрящим разрядом Цзыдянь, и темная фигура кажется его продолжением, его источником…  
— Четверо на одного! — в восторге воскликнула Чжу, едва не упав в куст. — Пятеро!  
Цзян Чэн мог бы, наверное, в одиночку справиться со всем тем воинством, которое толпилось на плацу.  
И так он справлялся с Вэнями.  
Вэнь Цин вдруг почувствовала слабость, резкую и неприятную, почти стыдную. Снова вернулось чувство злого бессилия перед неотвратимой бездной, в которую ушло все. Ее Орден, ее семья, брат, свобода, будущее.  
— Красиво, — сказала она, когда Чжу повернула к ней сияющее лицо.  
И правда. Красиво.  
Цзян Чэн отшвырнул ногой последнего противника и встал, опираясь на меч. Он был высок, выделяясь среди окружавших его заклинателей, и уж конечно, в нем хватало того высокомерия, которое делало любого человека на голову выше.  
Какой-то адепт повалился на колени, будто о чем-то умоляя, но Цзян Чэн не стал слушать, отвернулся — и как раз вовремя, чтобы отбить удар еще одного новобранца, решившегося бить в спину. Чжу ойкнула, схватившись руками за щеки.  
Вспышка была короткой и несильной, но хитрец отлетел на десяток шагов, распластавшись без движения на затоптанной каменистой земле. Возмущенно загудели какие-то адепты, один из офицеров отдал приказ — и бесчувственное тело унесли.  
Цзян Чэн даже не посмотрел в ту сторону, развернулся к адептам и что-то рявкнул, громко и грозно. Как там сказала Чжу? Глава как всегда?  
— Пойдем, — сказала Вэнь Цин, игнорируя недовольство служанки так же, как Цзян Чэн не замечал мольб и страха адептов.  
Должно же быть у них что-то общее. 

В ивах — привычном, почти своем убежище — Вэнь Цин наконец поборола тяжелое, давящее как целая гора Луаньцзан, чувство потери, которое едва зажившей раной сидело в груди.  
Будь здесь храм предков, она бы принесла жертвы и воскурила благовония, а потом долго плакала перед каменными табличками.  
Она бы и сейчас поплакала, но из какого-то дурного упрямства не давала слезам пролиться, жмурилась до боли и жалела себя. Стало бы, наверное, легче, если б можно было чувствовать что-то другое. Ненависть. Отвращение. Обиду.  
Вэнь Цин думала, что ей бы жилось куда проще, имей она право ненавидеть Цзян Чэна. Это было бы… удобно.  
Вэнь Цин встала, отряхнув юбки, и пошла вдоль берега, отодвигая гибкие ветви ив, то и дело норовившие запутаться в ее волосах. Под ногами хрустел песок и обломки ракушек, пахло рекой — прохладой и водорослями.  
Она остановилась, услышав, как кто-то быстро идет к воде, шумно сбивая ветви и громко топая. Зашелестела одежда.  
Кто вздумал купаться в ее ивах?  
Вэнь Цин тенью скользнула за корявый ствол и медленно пошла на шум, скрываясь за завесой листвы. Пять шагов, шесть…  
На чистом от зарослей клочке берега стоял Цзян Чэн и снимал с себя нижнюю рубашку. Остальное — Вэнь Цин моргнула — уже лежало на песке небрежной кучей, а сверху был аккуратно уложен меч.  
Наверное, подумала Вэнь Цин, ей надо сейчас же убраться куда подальше. Нельзя тревожить покой человека, явно спрятавшегося от остального мира, чтобы… ну, искупаться. Особенно, если этот человек — Цзян Чэн, а ты — та самая женщина, которую он хочет видеть меньше всего на свете.  
И, конечно, Вэнь Цин никуда не ушла.  
Цзян Чэн снимал рубашку как-то неправильно, она не сразу поняла, что он берег руку — старался не поднимать высоко, а потом еще раздраженно повел плечом несколько раз, будто стремясь вернуть ему подвижность.  
На тренировочном плацу он двигался так, будто его ничто не беспокоило.  
Вэнь Цин, поджав губы, рассматривала шрамы на сильной спине — куда более широкой и мощной, чем в их прошлую встречу. Подростковой угловатости больше не было, а шрамы остались.  
Цзян Чэн потянулся, болезненно вздохнув, и занялся штанами. Вот то, что пониже спины, Вэнь Цин тогда, во время операции, увидеть не пришлось. Она слегка покраснела, но отворачиваться не стала — что плохого, если жена посмотрит на задницу мужа.  
Даже если они супруги не больше, чем кошка с собакой.  
Тем более.  
— Да чтоб тебя! — в сердцах проворчал Цзян Чэн, выпутываясь из штанины и позволяя Вэнь Цин рассмотреть все в подробностях, от ямочек на пояснице до стройных бедер. На бедре, кстати, тоже был шрам, заходящий краем на ягодицу.  
Вэнь Цин сжала пальцы, невольно представив, как она его касается. Что могло такой оставить? Не меч, не сабля.  
Цзян Чэн не торопился лезть в воду, постоял, растирая плечо и рассматривая что-то в реке — совершенно пустой. Если не считать лотосовых зарослей, начинавшихся шагах в тридцати от берега.  
Он поднял было руку к заколке, но тут же опустил, явно передумав. Или вспомнив, что впереди еще долгий день, а Главе не пристало расхаживать с мокрыми волосами. Вэнь Цин, как ей казалось, читала мысли по его движениям.  
Скованность в плече, усталость, тянущая боль в красных, припухших шрамах — они не выглядели зажившими, хотя им было много лет. Все надоело, поспать бы, чтоб вы все провалились.  
Довольно нелепо, подумала она, чувствуя себя то ли шпионкой, то ли сельской девицей, подглядывающей за всякими непристойностями в умывальне. Но и весело — в каком-то смысле. Когда еще представится случай полюбоваться задницей Главы Великого Ордена Юньмэн Цзян. Отличной задницей.  
Другие части его тела Вэнь Цин оценить не удалось — Цзян Чэн широкими быстрыми шагами вошел в реку и сразу же поплыл, мощно загребая воду и при этом почти не рассыпая брызг. В Юньмэн Цзян все хорошо плавали, кто-то ей это сказал… Может, брат? Или Вэй Ин?  
Вэнь Цин посмотрела на исчезавшего в серебряной ряби волн Цзян Чэна и развернулась, чтобы уйти. Ее, скорее всего, уже искали.  
А ей еще надо кое о чем подумать.

Ночью было душно, никому не спалось: Вэнь Цин слышала, как за ширмами тяжело вздыхает Не-Не и ворочается в постели Чжу, сбросившая покрывало и задравшая легкое платье почти до бедер. Одна Сьон мирно похрапывала, и ей вторили неумолчным стрекотом сверчки.  
В темноте, исчерченной серым светом растущей луны, не осталось ничего, кроме раздражающих звуков и мыслей, из-за которых не удавалось уснуть.  
Хотя нет. Это из-за влажной духоты.  
Вэнь Цин перевернулась на живот, чувствуя, как сразу же становится прохладнее спине и жарче груди. Шелк неприятно лип к потной коже и хотелось пить.  
Почему ночи тут жарче дней?  
Вэнь Цин попробовала думать о погодных напастях, о том, что завтра непременно нужно искупаться в реке, прямо с утра, и надеть самое легкое платье, но мысли все равно возвращались к Цзян Чэну.  
К шрамам на его спине.  
В какой-то степени, думала Вэнь Цин со всей глупой откровенностью, которая приходит с бессонницей, Цзян Чэн был произведением ее искусства. Она своими руками резала его плоть, пытаясь угадать — правильно? Нет? Самая сложная операция в ее жизни, практика, которой она и не надеялась подкрепить слишком смелую теорию.  
И кто еще держал в руках золотое ядро?  
Воспоминания, почти стершиеся под гнетом других — страшных, от которых до сих пор то колотится, то замирает сердце, — стали такими ясными, будто она вчера поила Цзян Чэна укрепляющими отварами и сквозь зубы бросала команды брату, не отходившему от полуобморочного Вэй Ина. Шансов было так мало.  
И сейчас… Что, если незаживающие шрамы — знак неправильной циркуляции энергии, и золотое ядро отравляет нового хозяина? Она же сама писала о возможности отторжения — медленного или быстрого.  
И о том, как этого избежать — тоже.  
Лекарство изготовить несложно, это не ядро пересаживать, но — Вэнь Цин даже тихо застонала в подушку — как заставить Цзян Чэна его принимать? И нужно ли ей, собаке Вэнь, снова спасать человека, который убивал, всех их убивал…  
Тягостная ночь забирала все силы, и Вэнь Цин казалось, что она никогда не закончится. Но сон пришел — и утром ей приснился Цзян Чэн. Он снимал с себя одежду, точь-в-точь, как на берегу реки, только шрамов на его спине не было.  
Почему-то от этого было еще неспокойней, даже во сне.

— Скоро пойдут дожди, — сказала Чжу, и Вэнь Цин не поняла, было ли это ободрение или, наоборот, предупреждение. Мол, станет еще хуже.  
Как бы плохо ни было, всегда может стать еще хуже.  
Вэнь Цин, невыспавшаяся и молчаливая — слова, которые она могла бы сказать, не отличались ни добротой, ни пристойностью, — бродила по террасе, глядя на реку. На столике стыл чай, Не-Не зло поджимала губы.  
День обещал быть пустым и вялым.  
— Госпожа! — Охранники редко обращались к ней напрямую, тем удивительнее это было — напряженный и растерянный воин топтался на пороге, будто сомневаясь, что поступает правильно. — Тут к вам пришли.  
— Кто?  
Не-Не встала, перекрывая вход, и Вэнь Цин захотелось ударить злобную каргу.  
— Женщина из города. С ребенком. Говорит, ей нужна помощь. Мне ее прогнать?  
— Про…  
— Нет. Пусть зайдет.  
О, Вэнь Цин не забыла, каким голосом надо разговаривать со строптивыми слугами — Не-Не, которую перебили на первом же слове, не посмела протестовать.  
Да и что бы она смогла? С такой слабой заклинательницей, как она, Вэнь Цин разделалась бы, не вставая со стула.  
Женщина, явившаяся к ней — первый визит, достойно занесения в хроники! — смотрела испуганно и одновременно решительно, как человек, собравшийся прыгнуть со скалы. Ребенок лет пяти цеплялся за ее юбку, Вэнь Цин даже не сразу разглядела, мальчик это или девочка.  
Мальчик.  
— Госпожа! — Женщина упала на колени, заставив мальчишку сделать то же. — Госпожа!  
— Чего ты хотела, женщина? — свирепо спросила Не-Не, глядя исподлобья, так, что кому угодно стало бы не по себе. Но посетительница на нее не смотрела.  
— Я знаю, что вы лекарка, госпожа…  
— Целительница! Безграмотные крестьяне...  
Вэнь Цин удивленно подняла брови — Не-Не сделала то, что и должны делать служанки, защищая честь хозяйки. Почти сделала — ругаться служанки не смели.  
— Простите, госпожа! — Женщина подняла голову, и стало видно, что глаза у нее блестят от слез. — У меня болен сын. Я… потеряла надежду, но вы… Мне про вас сказала Жу Янь, вы были в ее лавке… Ее сын перестал плакать, и я… Я молю вас о помощи!  
Сколько их таких было, подумала Вэнь Цин, которых не пугала даже грозная слава Цишань Вэнь. Они молили о снисхождении благородной госпожи, и да, она помогала.  
Но не сказать, чтобы ей это особо нравилось — разве что случаи были интересными.  
— Что с ним? — спросила Вэнь Цин, глядя на мальчика. Тот выглядел здоровым, разве что немного бледным и потным.  
— Болотная хворь, — выдохнула женщина, и Чжу, стоявшая за стулом Вэнь Цин, сочувственно ахнула. Болотная хворь была частой заразой в местах, где много стоячей воды и гулей. Мальчик мог купаться и нахлебаться воды, наполненной мертвым духом, или уснуть у топкого берега…  
Долго болотной хворью не болеют. И редкий целитель возьмется ее лечить — тут травы не помогут, а энергии и желания ее тратить мало кому достанет. Да и умения.  
— Он у меня один остался. — Женщина — она не назвала своего имени, и никто ее спросил — поклонилась, почти ударившись лбом о пол.  
«Один остался после нападения Вэнь»? Это она собиралась сказать?  
Вэнь Цин не хотела этого знать.  
— Чжу, принеси воды и полотенец. Как тебя зовут, женщина?  
День будет не пустым.

Вечером, когда солнце уже зашло и ветер снова стих, не тревожа царство душной темноты, Вэнь Цин приняла решение.  
Наверное, это случилось еще раньше, может, в тот самый момент, когда она об этом только подумала. Но сознательное «я это сделаю» пришло, пока Чжу мокрым полотенцем обтирала ей спину, а Не-Не зажигала фонари на террасе.  
— Чжу, я приготовлю завтра лекарство, отнеси его во дворец.  
Полотенце на мгновение замерло.  
— И кому его отдать?  
— Главе.  
И пусть он делает с ним, что хочет! Выльет, разобьет чайник о чью-нибудь голову, заставит пить слуг, проверяя, чем собралась его травить навязанная жена, или придумает что-то еще!  
Она — целительница, в конце концов. И самая лучшая.  
— И… что мне ему сказать?  
— Скажи, что это укрепит его силы. Это лекарство, которое восстанавливает… Просто скажи, что это укрепит его силы, и все.  
Захочет узнать — Вэнь Цин сама ему расскажет. И про травы, которые использовала, и про заклинания, скрепившие их силу. Жаль, что она поклялась Вэй Ину молчать о тайне золотого ядра, но Цзян Чэн и так выглядел как человек, которому не помешает набраться сил.  
В эту ночь Вэнь Цин спала гораздо лучше, чем в предыдущую. 

Вышивать Вэнь Цин не любила. Умела — как и положено любой девушке из благородной семьи — но не находила в этом занятии ничего вдохновляющего.  
Золотое ядро от него точно не становилось мощнее.  
Собственно, поэтому она и не вышивала, а лениво смотрела, как Не-Не и Чжу кропотливо трудились над лотосами на новом платье — из того шелка, что принесли ей после обеда с Цзян Яньли. Цветы были темно-розовыми, ткань — белой, и это немного напоминало клановую одежду Вэнь.  
Пояс, правда, к нему полагался бледно-фиолетовый.  
Вэнь Цин скучающе перебирала речной жемчуг, который должен был стать каплями воды на вышитых лотосах, и ждала, сама не зная чего. Чжу отнесла лекарство во дворец три дня назад, и с тех пор ничего не случилось — никто не приходил, не спрашивал, не гневался. Ничего.  
Ну, вылил так вылил.  
Она сделала, что должна была, и ее совесть спокойна.  
Вэнь Цин досадливо захлопнула крышку шкатулки с жемчугом, и в этот же момент из соседней комнаты послышалось:  
— Приглашение для госпожи!  
Не-Не тут же подскочила, Сьон настороженно вскинула голову.  
— Вас ждут в Зале Мечей. Немедленно.  
Такое «немедленно» не сулило ничего хорошего, и Вэнь Цин встала, чувствуя легкую слабость в ногах. Неизвестность, ставшая ее вечной тенью в новой, послевоенной жизни, делала ее уязвимой.  
Она ненавидела свой страх.


	3. Chapter 3

— …меня. Глава, я, как ваш единственный родственник…  
— Из Цзян, — уточнил Цзян Чэн, прервав собеседника, в котором Вэнь Цин не сразу узнала дядюшку-сволочь. Раньше ей не случалось слышать его голос — с ней он не разговаривал. И из-за плотно закрытой двери звуки доносились плохо: если бы они не говорили так громко, их спор не стал бы достоянием Вэнь Цин и столпившихся в приемной заклинателей.  
Они молча расступились перед ней.  
— Да-да, ваша бабка Юй, конечно. Я помню. — Дядюшка за дверью смешался, а слуга как раз распахнул створки перед Вэнь Цин. — Но эта женщина, ставшая вашей женой…  
Он снова осекся, а Вэнь Цин поклонилась мужу. «Этой женщине» необходимо было вести себя идеально.  
— Повторите, что вы сказали, дядя, — сказал Цзян Чэн, с явным удовольствием наблюдая, как старик помрачнел. Двое заклинателей, которые обычно сопровождали дядюшку в его прогулках по Пристани, переглянулись и как будто отступили подальше от них троих.  
Цзян Чэн на небольшом возвышении, Вэнь Цин, склонившаяся прямо перед ним, и дядюшка, судорожно сцепивший руки на животе — за ее спиной.  
— Я считаю, что вашей супруге не место в Пристани Лотоса, — твердо заявил дядюшка, следуя приказу. — Ее присутствие неуместно там, где погибли ваши уважаемые отец и ма…  
— Молчите! — Цзян Чэн помрачнел, и Вэнь Цин прикусила щеку, сдерживая злость. Ее присутствие неуместно?! О, как много берет на себя старик.  
— Я чту вас как Главу, но…  
— Я сказал вам молчать!  
На пальце Цзян Чэна опасно сверкнула фиолетовая молния, пока крошечная. Всего лишь угроза.   
— Вас что-то не устраивает, дядя? Кроме клана моей супруги? Которого, напомню, более не существует?   
Вэнь Цин вздрогнула, глядя на лицо Цзян Чэна — чрезмерно спокойное, застывшее в этом спокойствии. Только глаза горели: в них прятались те же молнии, что и в кольце.  
Это завораживало.  
— Ваша супруга заносчива, но я не буду ее судить. Но Вэнь — враги, и остаются ими, а в самом сердце нашего Ордена…  
— Глава! — Вэнь Цин знала, что это ошибка, но гордость была сильнее здравомыслия. — Я клянусь, что не враг вам и Ордену Юньмэн Цзян. Я готова подтвердить это любым способом.  
Способов было много, и некоторые из них были очень болезненными. Очень.  
Когда духовная энергия скручивает тебя, заставляя выплюнуть, выкрикнуть правду, какая бы она ни была. Или сжигает горло, когда из него вырывается ложь.  
— Значит, вы считаете, что она опасна? — спросил Цзян Чэн, не ответив. Но посмотрел на Вэнь Цин он очень внимательно.  
— Да, — сказал дядюшка. — Она должна быть под присмотром, а лучше… Вы понимаете.   
А лучше — мертва. Необычайно милостиво со стороны дядюшки не озвучить это в ее присутствии.  
— Глава, — пересохшими губами позвала Вэнь Цин, но Цзян Чэн ее не слушал.  
— И вы считаете?..  
— Я советую отослать госпожу Вэнь в горное поместье. Я сам организую ее… пребывание там.  
Дядюшка готов взять на себя ее убийство?   
— Вы очень любезны, дядя, и всегда готовы помочь. — В голосе Цзян Чэна были холод и ирония, которая немного успокоила Вэнь Цин. — Но я освобожу вас от этой тяжкой ноши. С моей стороны было бы безнравственно тревожить вашу старость.   
— Племянник! Я предлагаю помощь и…  
— Я благодарен, дядя.  
Кажется, в Юньмэн Цзян не умеют разговаривать, не перебивая. Вэнь Цин прикусила щеку изнутри, чтобы не скривиться в горькой усмешке.  
— Я понял ваши опасения, — сказал Цзян Чэн, улыбаясь, будто в голову ему пришла хорошая шутка. — И принял решение.   
Все замерли, Вэнь Цин вскинула голову, готовая ко всему.  
— Госпожа переедет во дворец, как и полагается супруге Главы. Вы же не думаете, дядя, что я не справлюсь с такой… опасностью?   
— Но, племянник…  
— Дядя?  
В голосе Цзян Чэна холод сплелся с угрозой, и вряд ли бы кто-то осмелился ему возразить.  
Он умел быть убедительным.

Вэнь Цин стояла посреди покоев, предназначенных для первой дамы Ордена, и чувствовала себя гостьей. Причем нежеланной.  
Нет, ей никто не смел выказать непочтение — после однозначного приказа их Главы — но отчуждение и настороженность сквозили во взглядах, которые хотелось смыть как грязь.  
Только Чжу и Сьон, кажется, не испытывали ничего, кроме радости. Первая от того, что будет жить во дворце, вторая — от принесенного ужина.   
— Чжу! — рявкнула Не-Не, нацепившая маску величественного безразличия. Она-то наверняка не рада такой милости Главы. — Возьми служанок и принеси вещи. И пару слуг покрепче, иначе вы сундук не дотащите. И вазу с журавлями захвати! Она как раз подойдет для той ниши.   
Суматоха вокруг усилилась, раздражая Вэнь Цин: суетящиеся служанки мешали подумать о внезапных переменах и решить, чем они для нее обернутся.  
Она была далека от наивной мысли, что займет по праву принадлежащее ей место супруги, хозяйки и повелительницы. Ее как вещь, как ту вазу с журавлями, переставили с места на место в пылу семейной ссоры. И хорошо, чтобы эту вазу не разбили, когда… Да никогда.  
Вэнь Цин вздохнула и села на низкий стул, рассматривая свои новые покои. Совершенно новые: в отстроенном дворце их еще никто не занимал, и оттого они выглядели пустыми и неуютными. Светлые стены украшала резьба, несколько ширм, расписанных сценами из жизни на реке — лодки, причаливающие к берегу, рыбаки в соломенных шляпах, цветущие лотосы и выпрыгивающие из воды серебряные рыбы.  
Красиво.  
За ширмами было несколько дверей, и одна из них точно вела на террасу, выходившую на реку. Вэнь Цин успела обойти все комнаты и посмотреть на свой павильон — его было видно отсюда, вернее, его золотистую крышу в окружении зеленого облака ив.  
Надо проследить, чтобы принесли все ее свитки, книги и травы, подумала Вэнь Цин, устало прикрыв глаза. Их было немного — сколько успела купить в городе и на речном рынке за время относительной свободы — но это были ее личные сокровища. Какие есть.  
Что будет завтра, да даже сегодня вечером, она не могла предугадать, и в этом зыбком существовании медицина была чем-то устойчивым, что не ускользало из пальцев песком — даже сейчас Вэнь Цин могла прооперировать воспалившийся живот или вывести проклятие.  
— Госпожа, вы здоровы? — требовательным голосом спросила все подмечавшая Не-Не.   
Смотрела она так, будто хотела добить смертельно раненого.  
— Я устала, — сказала Вэнь Цин. — Пусть все уйдут. Мне нужно отдохнуть.  
— Но… — Не-Не на мгновение замолчала, плотно сжав губы, а потом все же развернулась к косящимся на них служанкам. — Уходите! Все вон, гусыни!  
Вэнь Цин поморщилась. Наверняка это высокомерие и презрение, которые принадлежали злобствующей Не-Не, припишут ей. Еще один штрих к репутации.  
И Не-Не не могла этого не знать.

А после ужина пришел Цзян Чэн.  
Появление Главы служанки встретили встревоженным молчанием, низко присев в поклонах, и тут же удалились, повинуясь мановению его руки.  
Впервые Вэнь Цин осталась с ним наедине, если не считать полета на гору Луаньцзан, когда она себя не помнила от горя и тоски. Ей и сейчас трудно думать о брате, но тогда боль была такой острой, такой горячей… Она смутно помнила, как Цзян Чэн держал ее, обхватив за талию, а она, кажется, плакала у него на груди.  
Довольно неловко, подумала Вэнь Цин, глядя на отстраненное и не слишком довольное лицо Цзян Чэна.  
Тени усталости на нем стали еще гуще. Резче обозначились скулы.  
— Я хочу с тобой поговорить, — сказал Цзян Чэн, усаживаясь за столик напротив нее.   
Вэнь Цин чуть не сказала «Не слишком ли рано!», но вовремя остановилась — язвительность в ее положении была неуместна.  
Нет, ну он бы еще через десять лет пришел поговорить!  
— Желаете чаю? — церемонно спросила Вэнь Цин и тут же вспомнила, что чай уже остыл. К счастью, Цзян Чэн отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Нет. Я просто хочу обсудить… нашу жизнь.   
Вернее, он хочет довести до нее новые правила ее жизни. Вэнь Цин скромно потупилась, злясь на себя, Цзян Чэна и эту их… жизнь.  
— Ты всем довольна? — неожиданно спросил Цзян Чэн, и, несмотря на все благие намерения, Вэнь Цин не смогла сдержаться.  
— Насколько можно быть в моем положении.  
— Твое положение куда лучше, чем у других Вэнь, — мрачно ответил Цзян Чэн, взял чайник и налил в чашку холодный чай. Ну и пусть. — Ты жива.  
— Я жива. И я благодарна вам… тебе за это.  
Вэнь Цин была искренна. И все равно хотела его убить. Ну, почти.  
— И я благодарен тебе, — Цзян Чэн явно колебался, но все равно говорил. И не обратил внимания на ее ставшую менее официальной речь. — За помощь тогда… Мне и Вэй Ину.  
Спящий искалеченный мальчишка, стонущий сквозь гримасу боли другой мальчишка, еще один мальчишка — брат — умоляюще смотрит и вытирает ей со лба капли пота.  
Вэнь Цин склонила голову, принимая неловкую сухую благодарность. Цзян Чэн как будто просто признавал факт, но что он при этом чувствовал — по-настоящему не узнать.  
В комнате стало тихо, это была та разновидность напряженной как струна тишины, которую мало кто выносит. Но говорить должен был Цзян Чэн. Ей оставалось только молчать и ждать.  
Цзян Чэн хмурился и постукивал пальцем по фарфоровой чашке, из которой так и не сделал глотка. Вэнь Цин невольно засмотрелась на его руку — Цзыдянь казался ее неотъемлемой частью, как будто врос в плоть. Интересно, он снимает когда-нибудь кольцо? Когда спит?   
Если он вообще спит — выглядел он еще хуже, чем обычно. И еще волосы, туго стянутые заколкой, — Вэнь Цин казалось, что это должно быть больно, их хотелось распустить просто потому, что невозможно все время держаться так. С прямой спиной и строгой прической.  
То, что она на Цзян Чэна смотрит слишком долго и пристально, Вэнь Цин поняла, лишь встретившись с ним взглядом. Она тут же отвела глаза, но душная волна смущения, словно ее поймали на чем-то недостойном, все же заставила ее покраснеть.  
— Что за настойку мне передала твоя служанка?  
— Что? — Это было так внезапно, что Вэнь Цин, раздосадованная собственной реакцией, не сразу поняла, о чем он. — Настойка? Это лекарство для укрепления тела и восстановления циркуляции энергии, ну и ее баланса. Девятисил, листья кровянки… Если нужно, я напишу состав, пусть лекари проверят.   
— С чего ты взяла, что мне это нужно? — Цзян Чэн будто иголки выпустил. Так ведут себя те, о чьей постыдной тайне дознались чужаки. — Лекарство это?  
Но рассказывать о том, как она разглядывала его голую спину — и не менее голое все остальное — она не собиралась.   
— Ты много работаешь. Устаешь. И еще… Я лечила тебя… тогда. — Сложно говорить о войне с Вэнь, когда ты — Вэнь. — У тебя должно было остаться много шрамов. И они хуже, чем просто шрамы. Могут беспокоить.   
Судя по лицу Цзян Чэна — беспокоили. Она и сама видела вспухшие красные полосы на его теле. А про то, что это из-за ядра ему знать не надо.  
— Это лекарство придаст сил и залечит шрамы. Если с ними не все хорошо, конечно.  
— Почему они хуже, чем просто шрамы? — Цзян Чэн еще больше нахмурился.   
— Тот, кто их наносил, хотел повредить золотому ядру. — Вэнь Цин очень тщательно подбирала слова, не желая говорить неправду и не имея возможности не лгать. — И он знал, как это сделать.   
— Ясно, — сказал Цзян Чэн, будто бы удовлетворившись ответом. — То есть травить меня ты не собиралась?  
Это он что, шутит?! Вэнь Цин моргнула. А слова сами сорвались с губ:  
— Так глупо травить? Я же сразу попадусь. Я не настолько отчаялась и я не безумна.  
— То есть травить меня ты будешь умнее?  
— Именно для этого я тебя лечу. Чтобы потом отравить.  
Вэнь Цин стало смешно. Наверное, в этот момент будто какая-то завеса упала между ней и Цзян Чэном — он перестал быть… фигурой. Неким умозрительным Главой Ордена Цзян, набором воспоминаний, слухов и страхов.  
Он был вполне себе живым и даже — это было немного неуютно, если вдуматься, — вызывал симпатию. И был более чем красив — в одежде и без. Ну и, по крайней мере, можно быть благодарной за его попытку вести себя так, будто один ее вид не напоминает о прошлом. О хищных стягах Вэнь над Пристанью Лотосов.  
А Цзян Чэн даже шутил.  
— Казню, — пообещал он, и Вэнь Цин притворно вздохнула.   
В комнате снова стало тихо, но уже без того давящего эффекта, от которого по спине бегут мурашки. Просто немного странно.  
— Я проверю твою настойку на каком-нибудь смертнике. — Цзян Чэн был вполне серьезен. — Но… Я не говорю, что шрамы меня беспокоят…  
— Но?  
Вэнь Цин подняла брови, ожидая продолжения. Определенно, Цзян Чэн был из тех людей, которые ни за что не признаются в слабости.   
— Это лекарство действительно помогает?  
— Должно помочь. Было бы лучше, если бы я осмотрела шрамы… — Она запнулась, сообразив, что слишком увлеклась ролью целительницы. Цзян Чэн напряженно выпрямился, явно подумав о том же. — Должно помочь, — повторила она, чувствуя себя очень глупо.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Цзян Чэн, крутанув Цзыдянь на пальце. Он всегда тянулся к нему, когда что-то шло не так, Вэнь Цин это уже поняла.  
Цзян Чэн встал, и она немедленно поднялась следом. Вэнь Цин была ему где-то по плечо, но прическа делала ее выше — служанки укладывали волосы на местный манер. Его взгляд задержался на перекрученных косах и тонких шпильках.  
Вэнь Цин поклонилась, как полагалось супруге.  
— Спокойной ночи, — вежливо сказал Цзян Чэн, и Вэнь Цин было приятно это слышать.   
Этим вечером вообще случилось много приятного.  
Кажется, собаку Вэнь наконец сочли человеком.  
А ночью ей снова снился Цзян Чэн. Он снимал одежду — точно, как тогда на реке, — и Вэнь Цин тянула руку к его шрамам, но не могла их коснуться. Сон измучил ее, и она проснулась на рассвете, а потом долго не могла уснуть.

С памятного дня, когда Вэнь Цин не слишком торжественно, но все же официально была введена во дворец, ее жизнь изменилась. Не явно — она все так же была отстранена от жизни Ордена, не присутствовала на ужинах, не видела Цзян Чэна — но отношение к ней изменилось.   
Теперь ее статус был чем-то вроде «опальной супруги». Даже дядюшка с ней здоровался — с самым кислым выражение лица. Его свита — ставшая, кажется, еще многочисленнее, — подражала ему с большим или меньшим успехом.   
Не-Не перестала громко ворчать — по крайней мере, при ней.  
Вэнь Цин могла беспрепятственно ходить по дворцу, за исключением покоев Цзян Чэна и залов для приемов, но предпочитала оставаться в своих комнатах либо в павильоне, который превратился в ее кабинет и личную приемную.  
К Вэнь Цин шли люди — больные и изувеченные, надеявшиеся на помощь. Некоторые платили, но большинство просто просили об исцелении. Война многих сделала нищими, особенно в Юньмэне, пострадавшем больше других. Может, думала Вэнь Цин, они бы предпочли обратиться к целителю, не носившему имя «Вэнь», но выбора у них не было.  
А для нее это стало чем-то вроде дела чести. Пусть на мизерную долю, но она восстанавливала доброе имя Вэнь, даже если только для себя.   
Вэнь Цин не отказывала никому.  
— Госпожа так добра, — сказала ей однажды одна из просительниц, приведшая полумертвую, надсадно кашлявшую старуху. — Так добра.  
А потом бросилась на нее с ножом. Вэнь Цин потом его рассмотрела — такими пользовались мясники.  
Но в момент, когда женщина всем телом подалась вперед, а перед глазами мелькнуло лезвие, Вэнь Цин не успела даже испугаться. Отпрянула, вывернулась — как ее учили на тренировочном плацу в Городе-без-ночи. Завопила хриплым басом старуха, отброшенная на пол, закричали служанки. Вэнь Цин почти упала, уклоняясь от удара, схватила табурет — новый удар стесал с него стружку, но она удержала его в руках. Еще замах — Вэнь Цин выставила табурет как щит, одновременно пытаясь ударить взбесившуюся женщину заклинанием. Крик бьет в уши, а Вэнь Цин думает только о том, что у нее нет меча.  
Врываются стражники, старуха на полу вопит еще громче — кажется, ее ударили сапогом. Женщина падает под ударами мечей, и кровь льется на пол, на Вэнь Цин, на склянки с пилюлями.  
Замершее было время одумывается и снова идет вперед.  
— Госпожа, вы целы? — нервно спросил стражник, не решаясь подойти к Вэнь Цин, пока второй добивал женщину, скорчившуюся на полу. Он перерезал ей горло.  
— Ее следовало допросить, — сказала Вэнь Цин, роняя табуретку на пол. — Разве это не ясно?  
— Госпожа…  
— Она все равно умирала.   
Тот, который добил, смотрел на нее спокойно. Он был старый, в волосах седина почти вытеснила черноту.   
Вэнь Цин не стала спорить. В конце концов, это не она умерла, и за это следовало благодарить судьбу и этого стражника со слишком спокойными глазами. Он вполне мог задержаться чуть дольше, и тогда… Тогда убивать пришлось бы Вэнь Цин.  
Или умирать.   
— Унесите тело, — сказала она, отворачиваясь. Платье на груди пропиталось кровью, и от этого к горлу подкатывала тошнота. — Пусть проведут ритуал успокоения, иначе по пристани будет ходить лютый мертвец.  
Ее послушались. И Не-Не, молчаливая и мрачная, помогла ей раздеться, пока Чжу и остальные отмывали кровь.   
Потом пришел Цзян Чэн.  
Вэнь Цин сидела на террасе в одном нижнем платье — оно было меньше испачкано, только на груди будто расцвел кровавый цветок. Кого-то уже послали за одеждой, и она предпочла ждать на свежем воздухе: в павильоне стоял тошнотворно-тяжелый запах свежей крови.  
Она обернулась, когда услышала быстрые шаги Цзян Чэна, и стала вставать, но он махнул рукой, позволяя ей этого не делать. Вэнь Цин благодарно склонила голову, и в тот же миг из ослабшей прически выскользнула прядь. Золотая шпилька со стуком упала на полированные доски.  
— Отвратительный день, — с невеселым смешком сказала Вэнь Цин, а Цзян Чэн поднял длинную, с аметистовой подвеской, шпильку. Она была из присланных им украшений.   
— Я вижу, — мрачно обронил Цзян Чэн, глядя на нее. Вэнь Цин вдруг остро почувствовала, что на ней надето очень мало, да еще и ткань прилегала неплотно — она ослабила пояс, чтобы кровавое пятно не касалось кожи. — Мне доложили, что на вас напала неизвестная женщина.  
— Да, она привела больную старуху, а потом... У нее был нож. И она не сказала, почему это сделала.  
— Ничего, она и мертвая все расскажет. — Цзян Чэн пожал плечами, а потом бросил шпильку ей на колени. — Тебя это волнует?   
— Я не слишком сомневаюсь в причинах, которые заставили ее напасть на меня. — Вэнь Цин хотела сказать «на Вэнь», но удержалась. Некоторые слова просто не нужно произносить вслух.  
— Я приказал не щадить никого, кто попытается совершить подобное. — Голос Цзян Чэна звучал ровно и спокойно. — Мертвые не лгут, когда их спрашивают.  
Значит, он ждал, что кто-то решится ее убить. Хоть кто-то из тьмы желающих. Вэнь Цин была беспечна, а седой стражник всего лишь подчинялся приказу.  
Вэнь Цин чувствовала себя дурой.  
— Мне жаль, что я доставляю столько хлопот, — сказала она, опустив голову. Ее лицо пылало, хорошо, распустившиеся волосы это скрывали. — Я не ожидала нападения.  
— Да уж. — Цзян Чэн недовольно постучал ладонью по бедру. — Еще и дядя притащится читать мне нотации.   
Цзян Чэн, похоже, не любил единственного — не считая сестры, ставшей госпожой Цзинь, — родственника Цзян. И покои хозяйки поместья достались Вэнь Цин не из-за случайной вспышки гнева.   
— Это звучит… довольно неприятно, — сказала Вэнь Цин. Сочувствие было искренним, но волновало ее совсем другое. — Господин, я могу продолжать лечить? Я буду осторожнее, но…  
— Можешь. — Цзян Чэн подал ей руку, помогая встать. Хватка у него была жесткой. — Только охрану я удвою.  
И даже спрашивать не стал, зачем ей надо заниматься таким рискованным и тяжелым делом. Возможно, ему даже удобно было, что нелюбимая жена не мозолит глаза, да еще и вкладывает в репутацию Ордена помимо славы и мощи, в которых он нужды не испытывал, кое-что еще — милосердие.  
Ордену Юньмэн Цзян его явно не хватало.  
Как и Не-Не, явившейся со свертком одежды, — взгляд, брошенный ею на Вэнь Цин, стоявшую рядом с Главой, прожигал насквозь. 

Следующий месяц прошел удивительно тихо — в Юньмэн Цзян воцарился мир и какое-то подобие гармонии. Насколько гармонии могло найтись место в Великом Ордене Юньмэн Цзян.  
Хотя, думала Вэнь Цин, отвлекаясь от собственных забот, наиболее хаотичный из великих Орденов нашел своеобразное равновесие между порядком и вольницей. Пристань Лотоса росла, дворец достраивался на ее глазах — как раз сейчас лучшие мастера покрывали изысканной резьбой круто изогнутые крыши. Сотни лодок ежедневно доставляли строительный камень и дерево, прибывали все новые люди — кто-то просил принять их в Орден учениками, кто-то просто перебирался в спокойный Юньмэн, остро нуждавшийся в строителях и ремесленниках.   
В центре упорядоченного хаоса был Цзян Чэн. Вечно занятой, злой и усталый, твердо держащий в кулаке свой Орден. Может, слишком твердо — он часто пускал в ход Цзыдянь, не сдерживал проклятия, и в гневе был жесток и скор на расправу — но даже в приступах ярости не доходил до чего-то более серьезного, чем пара шрамов на спине провинившегося.  
Вэнь Цин видала и худшее. Город-без-ночи жил под девизом «Никакого снисхождения», и она сама могла, не моргнув глазом, смотреть, как с живого человека сдирают кожу. Сердца черствели, а после войны тем более.  
Иногда Вэнь Цин казалось, что наступивший мир — всего лишь мираж. Ей до сих пор снились война и плен, или просто — страх. Эти сны были неопределенны и жутки, как темнота, скрывающая чудовищ, и Вэнь Цин просыпалась с колотящимся сердцем.   
Потом, до утра, она занимала себя тем, до чего не доходили руки днем: восстанавливала свои же записи о травах и болезнях, заново написала тот самый трактат о пересадке золотого ядра — теперь уже куда более детальный и точный.  
У нее был опыт.  
А с рассветом жизнь текла по своему обычному руслу, и Вэнь Цин погружалась в нее, как в реку, с головой, забывая о снах, воспоминаниях и дурных мыслях. Она готовила лекарство для шрамов Цзян Чэна, хотя тот о нем не просил — но и не отказывался.   
Чжу приносила новости: о том, что Цзян Чэн уехал в Гусу Лань на несколько дней, о прибывших торговцах с далекого востока, о бывших землях Цишань Вэнь, которые отошли Юньмэн Цзян. Не все, конечно, часть отошла мелким кланам, но на Совете орденов Цзян Чэн отстоял право на приграничные территории — компенсацию за потери в войне.  
Удивительно, подумала тогда Вэнь Цин, формально она получила власть над теми самыми землями, которыми владел ее клан. В жизни всегда есть место иронии.  
От Чжу Вэнь Цин узнала о неприятностях ордена Ланьлин Цзинь — на наследника было совершено покушение, и лишь чудо спасло его от смерти. Засаду устроили умело, кто-то поднял мертвецов — это напугало многих. Война была отвратительно щедра на ужасы, и мертвые армии оказались первым из них.  
Кто-то даже снова призвал уничтожить Вэй Ина, но Орден Гусу Лань поручился за его невиновность. Вряд ли это остановит слухи, думала Вэнь Цин, и ей снова снились кошмары.  
— Вы готовите столько лекарств, — сухо заявила ей Не-Не, застав ее в очередной раз встречающей рассвет над свитками. — Почему не сделаете себе снотворное?  
И Вэнь Цин сделала.  
А еще она пошла к Цзян Чэну — впервые по собственному почину. Ее вполне могли не впустить, но унижение не могло ее остановить. Вот уж к чему Вэнь Цин привыкла и научилась гнуть свое, не замечая чужого презрения.  
Слуга доложил о ее приходе, а после вернулся и распахнул перед ней дверь. В личных покоях Главы было на удивление скромно — и обстановка, и отделка комнат показались Вэнь Цин почти аскетичными. Редкая роскошь на этом фоне бросалась в глаза: ширма тончайшей резьбы, картина — туман над озером и еле обозначенные в серой дымке очертания сосен, — парные вазы в виде львиных голов. Из одной из них торчал небрежно свернутый свиток, из другой — увядший лотос.  
Цзян Чэн нашелся за столом в комнате, выходящей на террасу над рекой. На своей половине Вэнь Цин выбрала симметричную комнату для своего кабинета.  
— Что ты хотела? — Грубость резанула уши, но Вэнь Цин склонилась в почтительном поклоне.  
— Прошу прощения за беспокойство. Я услышала новости из Ланьлин Цзинь и хотела узнать, в порядке ли младшая Госпожа Цзинь.  
— С ней все в порядке, — так же грубо бросил Цзян Чэн, но, судя по сжатой в кулак руке, происходящее в Ланьлин Цзинь его еще как беспокоило. — Это все, что тебе надо знать.  
Вэнь Цин очень хотелось швырнуть что-нибудь — ну хотя бы вазу-льва — прямо в кислое лицо Цзян Чэна, а потом развернуться и уйти, хлопнув дверью. Но она снова поклонилась и ровным тоном сказала:  
— Благодарю за добрые вести. Снова прошу прощения. Спокойной ночи.  
За дверями его покоев она остановилась и, забыв про слуг, топнула ногой так, что задребезжала бронзовая курильница.  
Какой он все-таки гад! 

Вэнь Цин, злая и обиженная больше, чем позволял здравый смысл, следующие дни провела в павильоне и городе — люди отвлекали лучше бумаги, да и настроения писать не было.  
Стражи за ней теперь ходило в два раза больше, но вели они себя не как конвой, а как охранники, и это чувствовала не только она сама. Это видели люди.   
Ей улыбались — Вэнь Цин узнавала тех, кто приходил к ней за исцелением, и выносили лучший товар. Городские мальчишки за пару монет приносили с гор растения, которые она разбирала в павильоне — воздух тогда наполнялся горькими травянистыми запахами, и хотелось плакать от желания побродить по тенистому лесу.  
Вэнь Цин и сама не понимала, отчего вдруг повела себя как чувствительная юная дева. Холодное пренебрежение Цзян Чэна, его грубость были мелочью в сравнении с тем, что ей пришлось пережить. Это была ничтожно малая плата за его недовольство поведением, которое она себе позволила.  
Может, вся эта злость потому, что ее искреннее волнение было превратно истолковано? Или расценено как назойливое, ненужное беспокойство?  
Вэнь Цин было очень, до злых слез, обидно.  
Пожалуй, столько о Цзян Чэне она не думала со дня свадьбы — и отнюдь не в восторженных выражениях! И даже готова была отказаться, когда он послал за ней, требуя тотчас явиться на пристань.  
— Госпожа? — удивленно спросила Сьон, мгновенно поднявшаяся с циновки, на которой молчаливо сидела целый день. Чжу удивленно застыла с зонтиком в руке.  
Вэнь Цин неторопливо поднялась и так же неторопливо двинулась в сторону доков, заставляя других приноровиться к ее шагу. Чжу даже подпрыгивала от нетерпения, встревоженно поглядывая то на госпожу, то в сторону реки.   
— Где ты хо… — Цзян Чэн стоял у самого большого судна, за ним толпились люди: адепты в форменных одеждах, торговцы и рыбаки. — Госпожа, вы срочно нужны. Господину Чжаню стало плохо.  
Цзян Чэн выглядел встревоженным, да и остальные возбужденно галдели, затихнув, едва он начал говорить. Его внезапно вежливый тон подчеркивал необычность происходящего — и его важность.  
— Чжу, беги в павильон за моей шкатулкой. Большой. Возьми с собой кого-то, кто поможет нести. — Вэнь Цин, не удостоив Цзян Чэна ответом, уже переходила на борт судна — кто-то из торговцев придержал для нее сходни. — Сьон, ты со мной.  
Сьон приноровилась ворочать и поднимать больных не хуже чем мешки с рисом, и при этом была аккуратна с ними, как мать с младенцем. Куда как больше пользы, чем от колючих взглядов Не-Не!  
Господин Чжань — судя по одежде, богатый торговец с востока — был стар и толст, из его посиневших губ вырывалось хриплое, неровное дыхание, а по бледному лицу катился холодный пот.  
Плохо. Так он тут и скончается, на палубе, под навесом из плотного шелка на загаженных рвотой подушках.   
— Он умрет? — спросил Цзян Чэн, встав рядом с Вэнь Цин.   
— Нет.   
Старик приоткрыл мутные слезящиеся глаза, и Вэнь Цин, досадливо цокнув, нажала ему на переносицу пальцем — для умирающего хватило и этого, чтобы бессознательно откинуться на подушку.   
Надо поскорее заказать у мастеров иглы, с ними куда проще работать.  
— Он не умрет, потому что им займусь я, — сказала Вэнь Цин, глядя прямо в прищуренные глаза Цзян Чэна.   
Цени это, Глава. Хренов злыдень.

Цзян Чэнь оценил: этим себе объяснила Вэнь Цин его пожелание видеть супругу на ужине в честь выздоровления дорогого гостя.  
А за час до торжества в ее покои доставили ларец, достаточно тяжелый, чтобы его, сгибаясь, несли двое крепких заклинателей.   
— Украшения госпожи Юй, — сказала Не-Не, откинув крышку. Лицо ее стало сумрачным, но недовольства таким жестом Главы она проявить не посмела. — Все, что удалось вернуть.  
У матери Цзян Чэна был прекрасный вкус. Вэнь Цин рассматривала изящные шпильки и диадемы — к ним, кажется, Госпожа Юй питала особое пристрастие. Примерила несколько колец — они были впору.   
Наверное, это хороший знак.  
От одного вида этих украшений по спине полз приятный холодок, и от волнения сводило живот. Вэнь Цин никак не впечатляли побрякушки — одна из первых дам Цишань Вэнь привыкла к роскоши, но они принадлежали настоящей госпоже Ордена. И Цзян Чэн… он признает ее госпожой Юньмэн Цзян?   
Ее до сих пор не называли по фамилии Цзян.   
Вэнь Цин машинально крутила в руках золотую заколку, пока Чжу колдовала над ее волосами — новые украшения требовали сложной прически. Не-Не перебирала кольца и серьги, подолгу рассматривая некоторые из них.  
— Госпожа Юй любила их, — сказала она наконец. На ее раскрытой ладони лежала пара серег — прихотливо изогнувшиеся птицы с золотыми перьями.  
— Очень красивые, — отозвалась Вэнь Цин. — Госпожа Юй… Я слышала, она была прекрасна.  
— Красива, как молнии в ночную грозу.   
Не-Не улыбнулась, любуясь золотыми птицами.   
Интересно, осквернит ли Вэнь Цин память о госпоже Юй, если наденет эти сережки?   
— Вы тоже очень красивая, госпожа. — Чжу осторожно воткнула в волосы гребень — сплетенные стеблями лотосы из нефрита. — Я не видела никого красивее.  
Вэнь Цин, не ожидавшая таких слов ни от кого в Юньмэн, вздрогнула и замерла, не зная что сказать. Не-Не отчетливо хмыкнула, мол, что там видела эта девчонка.  
— Спасибо, Чжу.   
Считает ли ее красивой Цзян Чэн?..

Ужин прошел ровно так, как должны проходить скучные официальные празднования — на этот раз более чем выгодной для Юньмэн Цзян сделки. И чудесного выздоровления господина Чжаня, богатейшего человека к востоку от орденских земель, ныне обязанного жизнью искусству госпожи Цзян.  
Великий Орден нуждался в деньгах, как засеянные рисом поля — в воде.   
Вэнь Цин впервые сидела на месте хозяйки — рядом с Цзян Чэном, с улыбкой выслушивая славословия в свою честь. Ей преподнесли дары: великолепные шелка, тиару, достойную императрицы, и веер с танцующим на фоне заката журавлем.  
Алое солнце вызывающе пылало на белом шелке.  
Заметил ли это кто-нибудь, кроме нее? Цзян Чэн? Он почти не смотрел на нее, когда она входила в Зал Мечей и занимала место подле него.   
А может, этот вызов был лишь плодом беспокойства и воображения самой Вэнь Цин? Воображения, подстегнутого вином, которое то и дело подносили гостям и хозяевам. Веер был всего лишь вещицей с изысканной росписью и распространенным сюжетом. Просто голова кружилась, и солнечный веер на коленях казался таким тяжелым, будто был сделан из железа, а взгляд то и дело останавливался на Цзян Чэне — он притягивал ее внимание с невозможной силой. Вэнь Цин одновременно злилась и тут же ловила себя на все том же.  
После третьей чашки вина она решила, что Цзян Чэн неимоверно ее раздражает.  
И встретилась с ним глазами.  
— Я хотела поблагодарить тебя за подарок, — сказала Вэнь Цин, склонив голову. Подвески на ее новых заколках тихо звякнули — пусть Цзян Чэн их увидит. И не заметит ее румянца.  
— Хорош бы я был, если бы супруга Главы явилась на праздник одетой как служанка, — ворчливо ответил Цзян Чэн, но почему-то Вэнь Цин была уверена, что ему очень приятны ее слова.  
Но будь она настоящей супругой, она бы ему высказала!..  
— Да, украшения достойны императрицы. — Вэнь Цин улыбнулась, поневоле не замечая грубость. — Еще раз благодарю.   
— Я тоже.  
Цзян Чэн говорил тихо, и она не была уверена, что он сказал именно это. Щеки горели — от вина и раздирающих ее чувств, и почему-то было страшно. Жизнь вдруг стала к ней щедра, и после всего, что было — с ней, с Цзян Чэном, со всеми их потерями и ранами, — такая щедрость не казалась безопасной.  
За все придется заплатить, вот чему учит незавидная судьба Величайшего Ордена Цишань Вэнь.  
Вэнь Цин платить не хотела, но, кажется, цену уже назначили.   
Может, все пройдет, если она просто не будет смотреть на Цзян Чэна?   
Не будет думать, смотрит ли он на нее.  
Не будет думать, захочет ли он войти в ее спальню.  
Не будет вообще думать о спальне!

Ночью ей снились сны, и на этот раз они были как фейерверк — кипучие, золотые, будоражащие. В них был Цзян Чэн, и она снова тянулась к его шрамам, но на самом деле — к горячему телу. Сны были стыдными и сладкими, из-за них она проснулась позже обычного, усталой, как будто все случилось на самом деле.  
— Чай, госпожа.  
Руки казались тяжелыми, а в груди, наоборот, было пусто — и пустота разрасталась, легкая и жаждущая. Вэнь Цин смотрела на принесенный завтрак, но острые запахи только раздражали.  
Проще, конечно, свалить сны на выпитое за ужином, а тягучую телесную жажду — на похмелье. В Пристани Лотоса такое крепкое вино.  
— Вы не голодны?  
Не скажешь же, что да. Очень голодна.  
— Нет, Чжу. Принеси платье.  
По пути в павильон Вэнь Цин увидела Цзян Чэна — вдалеке, у ажурного мостика, ведущего к тренировочному плацу. Он о чем-то спорил с дядюшкой: руки уперты в бедра, спина напряженно ссутулена. Дядюшка качал головой и обвиняюще поднимал палец.  
Ничего необычного, только за спиной Цзян Чэна никого не было, а за дядюшкой толпилось с десяток свитских.  
— Опять эти, — с неприязнью сказала Сьон, и это было первый, наверное, раз, когда она открыто выразила чувства. Она и сама это поняла и, спохватившись, заулыбалась своей обычной отсутствующей улыбкой.   
— Уважаемый старейшина не собирается возвращаться в свой клан? — поинтересовалась Вэнь Цин таким тоном, что улыбка Сьон стала чуть живее.  
— Нет. — Не-Не поморщилась. Но в ее случае недовольство объяснить было легко. Она вообще никого не любила. — Уважаемый старейшина считает, что его долг помогать Главе.  
— О, — сказала Вэнь Цин с иронией, которой больше не могла сдерживать. — Помощь уважаемого старейшины, несомненно, бесценна и своевременна.   
Чжу фыркнула, подавив смешок, как и охранник за спиной Вэнь Цин. Сьон отвернулась, прикрыв рот рукавом.  
— Он много говорит с людьми. — Одна Не-Не была невесела. — А Глава часто отсутствует. И не особо… говорит.  
Цзян Чэн был как отколовшийся кусок скалы — с острыми краями, тяжелый и грубый.   
А вот дядюшка…  
— Иная помощь обходится очень дорого, — сказала Вэнь Цин, ни к кому особо не обращаясь.   
Она в свое время помогла. Она знала.

Через пять дней в Пристань Лотоса пришли радостные вести — Цзян Яньли, госпожа Цзинь, родила мальчика. У Ланьлин Цзинь появился еще один наследник.  
Цзян Чэн впервые за все время словно бы посветлел лицом и выглядел так, как и должен был — еще совсем молодым и довольным. Он даже велел приготовить все к празднику, и по резиденции забегали веселые слуги, а к вечеру запахло мясом и пряностями, так, что у Вэнь Цин подводило желудок.  
Ее на праздник, впрочем, не позвали. Это было… неприятно. Красноречивое указание на то, что она чужая. Ненавидимая.  
И совершенно одинокая.  
Вэнь Цин сидела на веранде, слушая далекий гомон и музыку, и делала вид, что читает свиток — купленный в городе справочник трав, растущих в речных долинах Юньмэн. Он приглянулся ей рисунками, выполненными уверенной и талантливой рукой.   
Можно будет составить свой, думала Вэнь Цин, разглядывая четкие, изящные линии. Когда-нибудь она изучит все, что растет по берегам этой реки. Будет справочник растений Пристани Лотоса. Очень короткий.  
Потому что опостылевшую резиденцию можно было обойти за пару часов!  
Вэнь Цин бы заплакала, но это было бы слабостью. Только Не-Не радовать. Остальных она отпустила на праздник: лишать служанок развлечений глупо, если хочешь покоя.  
Но сейчас у нее этого покоя было чересчур. Вэнь Цин закрыла глаза, представляя, что фейерверки взрываются не на тренировочном плацу Пристани Лотосов, а на огромной площади перед дворцом, и радостно ахают заклинатели в алых одеждах, глядя на невероятные узоры в черном небе.  
В Городе-без-ночи было светло от огней, она стояла на ступенях дворца, всего в паре шагов от Вэнь Жоханя, и дух замирал от величия открывавшейся ей картины. Как бы они все посмеялись тогда, предреки кто-то гибель величайшего из орденов!   
Но Цишань Вэнь больше нет, есть веранда, река с огнями на рыбачьх лодках, свиток с рисунками, чья-то радость и женщина без дома и гордости. Может, лучше бы было ей выращивать редис на склонах Луаньцзан, как в тех лихорадочных, безумных планах, которые они строили с Вэй Ином и братом.  
Сердце сжала острая тоска — по Вэнь Нину. Тут уже трудно было удержаться от слез, но ее вовремя отвлекли.  
— Госпожа! Госпожа Цзян!  
Вэнь Цин не поняла даже, что это зовут ее. Госпожой Цзян ее никто не называл.  
— Госпожа Цзян.  
Несколько женщин в сопровождении стражника подплыли на лодке, которую Вэнь Цин сначала приняла за рыбачью. Она их узнала — фонари выхватывали из темноты лица тех, кто приходил в ее павильон за помощью и лекарствами.  
— Мы привезли вам супа, — чуть смущаясь, объявила самая младшая и самая бойкая. Ей Вэнь Цин готовила пилюли от бесплодия, и они помогли. — Из лотосов, с ребрышками. Очень вкусный.  
— Ешьте, пока он горячий, — сказал кто-то, и остальные загалдели, поддерживая.  
Вэнь Цин сунули в руки большую миску, от которой шел горячий, сытный дух, и она открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но словно замерла. Это было...  
Как снова стоять на ступенях дворца. Сердце колотилось так же.  
Она едва нашла слова, чтобы поблагодарить, но женщины и не ждали чего-то особенного.  
— Вот пьяницы, — проворчала Не-Не, провожая взглядом их лодку. — И что себе позволяют!  
Вэнь Цин ничего не ответила — много чести — и унесла свой суп в комнату. И, кажется, ничего вкуснее она не ела много лет.

Цзян Чэн почти не бывал в павильоне, ставшем ее убежищем. Неплохая карьера — от тюрьмы до тщательно выстроенного и оберегаемого личного мира, в котором пахло травами и не было никого лишнего. Кроме, пожалуй, Не-Не, да и та все чаще держала язык за зубами, а косые взгляды Вэнь Цин не тревожили.  
Больные обычно приходили утром и ждали у закрытых дверей. Их было немного, они боялись и надеялись, мало говорили, зато много плакали. И в благодарность приносили травы, как-то так повелось.  
Как будто все знали, что жене Главы запрещено покидать резиденцию.  
Наверняка и знали, раздраженно думала Вэнь Цин, разглядывая уродливую язву на щеке сельской девчонки — та пучила глаза и старалась не разрыдаться. Знали, что она тут даже не пленница, а так… не пойми кто.   
Девчонка сглотнула, поймав ее взгляд, и Вэнь Цин глубоко вздохнула, успокаиваясь.   
— Я сейчас наложу заклинание, и щеке будет горячо. Может, даже очень. Терпи.  
Девчонка послушно кивнула и зажмурилась, когда Вэнь Цин поднесла руку к ее лицу — довольно милому, без язвы ее наверняка возьмут замуж. Заклинание было несложным, но требовавшим концентрации — если она не хотела оставить вместо язвы ожог.   
Вэнь Цин сосредоточенно провела пальцами по краям язвы и едва все не испортила с самого начала — за дверью раздались слишком громкие голоса, что-то упало.  
— Тише! — крикнула она и снова принялась сплетать нити энергии, едва двигая пальцами. Работа была ювелирной, но все лучше, чем выдавать мамашам отвары от младенческих коликов.  
Вэнь Цин слышала, как открылась дверь, а потом закрылась. Оборачиваться было нельзя.  
— Тс-с.  
Девчонка тихо скулила, но не дергалась. Молодец.  
После всего она ушла, оставив в оплату пахучую «лисью травку» — редкость в окрестностях Пристани. Вэнь Цин была довольна.   
Засушить темно-оранжевые соцветия, хрупкие стебли пустить на отвар, сразу же, пока они не увяли окончательно. Соцветия можно истолочь, пусть бы…  
Вэнь Цин, не успев переступить порог комнаты, служившей ей кабинетом, едва не выронила обернутую мокрой тряпкой охапку.   
— Что?..  
Цзян Чэн сидел за столом, и не совсем сидел — спал. Положив голову на согнутую руку, смяв листы с ее записями, скинув на пол справочник трав.   
Так спят ученики, утомившись от чтения скучных наставлений.  
Вэнь Цин осторожно подошла, присев на корточки рядом со спящим, и дотронулась до его виска пальцами. Сон был глубоким, она чувствовал бездонную тьму, утащившую Цзян Чэна. Ни сновидений, ни сладкой дремоты — тяжелый сон очень усталого человека.   
Она не стала его будить. Только посидела немного рядом, рассматривая его лицо — чуть нахмуренные тонкие брови, еле заметная родинка рядом с ухом, приоткрытые губы.  
На виске кожа была очень нежной.  
На Цзян Чэна она могла бы смотреть долго.  
Не-Не и остальные ждали ее в большой общей комнате — бледные и встревоженные. Объяснений они не дождались, Вэнь Цин просто отправила служанок заниматься «лисьей травкой». Сьон ничего и не спрашивала, а Не-Не скользнула к кабинету, заглянула за дверь — и вернулась, ничего не сказав.  
А вот Цзян Чэн наверняка будет ругаться и орать.  
И он правда ругался. И выглядел угрожающе даже с мятой после неудобного сна щекой.  
А потом сказал, что они едут в Ланьлин Цзинь.


	4. Chapter 4

Лодки, на которых владыкам Юньмэн Цзян предстояло плыть для торжественного визита в другой Великий Орден, едва покачивались на воде — погода стояла безветренная. На пристани толпились люди, заклинатели и торговцы, да и просто любопытствующие, которым охота было поглазеть на суетящихся слуг и развевающиеся флаги.  
Вэнь Цин тоже глазела — с верхней галереи, откуда хорошо было видно и роскошную флотилию, и зевак. Пара человек из тех, что всегда ходили за дядюшкой, разговаривали с какими-то облезлыми странниками, рядом торговец отсчитывал сдачу девчонке, прошел мимо, толкнув обоих, крестьянин, нагруженный корзинами и бамбуковыми стеблями.  
— Сундуки с одеждой уже отнесли, — доложила Не-Не, появившаяся так внезапно, что Вэнь Цин вздрогнула. Слишком задумалась. — А шкатулку с украшениями я сама возьму. Вам бы следовало надеть диадему.  
Если бы диадема могла что-то решить, Вэнь Цин нацепила бы сразу три.  
— Не сейчас, — сказала она, все так же разглядывая лодки. Самые большие из них — предназначенные для Главы и для нее самой, смело можно было называть кораблями. — Голова болит.  
— Так выпейте какой-нибудь свой отвар, — без малейшего сочувствия посоветовала Не-Не, проследив ее взгляд. — Ах ты, они так скинут все сундуки в воду!  
На борту и в самом деле началась странная возня. Кажется, кто-то из юных адептов задразнил товарища.  
Вэнь Цин им завидовала.  
— Я еще побуду тут, — сказала она, опершись о резные перила. — Отдохните, Не-Не.  
«И оставьте меня в покое».  
У Вэнь Цин действительно болела голова — от мыслей и страхов, заставляющих сжиматься желудок.  
Она так хотела вырваться за пределы Пристани Лотоса, но верно говорят — бойся своих желаний. Вместо глотка свободы ее ожидали торжественные ужины в кругу врагов и вежливые раскланивания с предателями. И почему Цзян Яньли вышла замуж за наследника Ланьлин Цзинь, мало ли других орденов, и даже великих!  
Но сестра пожелала видеть ее на празднике в честь рождения сына, и брат не отказал. Вэнь Цин подозревала, что Цзян Чэн ни в чем не смог бы ей отказать. Сам он, похоже, не пребывал в восторге от того, что Вэнь Цин едет с ним.  
Это тоже было унизительно и так… обидно.  
Она настолько увлеклась обдумыванием предстоящих неприятностей, что снова не услышала приближающихся шагов и заметила Цзян Чэна, только когда он подошел совсем близко. На расстояние вытянутой руки.  
Вэнь Цин отшатнулась, и, кажется, это ему тоже не понравилось. Ему все не нравилось, и красивое лицо то и дело хмурилось — так недолго заработать морщины. Хотя Цзян Чэн был из тех, кого они сделают только лучше.  
— Ты готова? — спросил он, рассматривая ее так же, как она — его. Они оба были невежливы, но Вэнь Цин ничего по этому поводу не чувствовала. Хочет и будет смотреть. — Выплываем на закате.  
— Хорошо.  
Она снова отвернулась к лодкам — юных драчунов разогнали, теперь слуги осторожно грузили какие-то тюки.  
— С тобой всегда должны быть охранники, — сказал Цзян Чэн, не дождавшись чего-то большего. — Если меня нет рядом, то минимум двое. Если нужно будет выйти за пределы Башни Кои, не делай этого, пока не придут еще два. Они будут знать.  
О, похоже, это будет праздник, который пройдет в прекрасной дружественной атмосфере. Или Цзян Чэн боится, что это она там на кого-нибудь набросится?  
На Цзинь Гуанъяо, из-за подлости которого погиб ее Орден?  
На Цзинь Гуаншаня, из-за лжи которого погиб ее брат?  
Вэнь Цин до боли сжала пальцы на перилах.  
— Я поняла. Я постараюсь не доставить никаких неприятностей.  
— Не бойся, — сказал вдруг Цзян Чэн, и она удивленно посмотрела на него. — Никто не посмеет оскорблять госпожу Цзян.  
Он впервые назвал ее так. Отчего-то чаще застучало сердце.  
— А если кто-то все же решится. — Цзян Чэн зло ухмыльнулся, и Вэнь Цин показалось, что он бы с удовольствием ввязался в какую-нибудь драку. Как те адепты на лодке. — Он пожалеет.  
— Спасибо, — сказала Вэнь Цин, чувствуя себя неловко — и хорошо. Нет, Цзян Чэн всего лишь следовал правилу «оскорбил Главу или его супругу — оскорбил Орден», но все равно ей было приятно.  
Как будто получила подарок.  
И горло будто зажало словами, они сплелись в комок, который давил, не позволяя сказать что-то большее, чем сухое «спасибо». Цзян Чэн смотрел на нее, и из-за его взгляда комок давил все сильнее. И щеки горели.  
— Еще одно… От пристани до Башни Кои мы полетим на мечах. Тебе приготовили один.  
— Меч? — Вэнь Цин выдохнула короткое слово, как будто не верила, что это правда.  
— Ну не пойдешь же ты пешком, — сказал Цзян Чэн, криво улыбнувшись. — Выйдет глупо.  
— Я очень благодарна. — Вэнь Цин поклонилась, но он ее остановил, взял за руку, заставляя выпрямиться. И так ее не убрал — потянул Вэнь Цин ближе, так, что она почти уперлась ему в грудь.  
Ее обдало жаром и тревогой.  
— Но я предупреждаю. — Цзян Чэн склонился к ее лицу и говорил очень тихо. — Не провоцируй. Ненавидь сколько угодно меня, Цзиней, их хренов Орден, но засунь свою вэньскую гордость поглубже. Теперь ты Цзян.  
Вэнь Цин услышала только одно, само главное.  
— Я тебя не ненавижу, — отчетливо сказала она, и Цзян Чэн отпустил ее руку, глядя почти ошеломленно. — И я обещаю. Я буду Цзян.  
Цзян Чэн открыл рот, будто собираясь что-то сказать, но не стал — только кивнул, развернулся и быстрым шагом ушел.  
А Вэнь Цин подумала, что ей нужен веер. Надо же как-то прятать пылающее лицо.

Меч был красивый — изящная рукоять, тонкий узор на лезвии. Но главное — он был выкован искусным мастером из лучшего металла и словно бы именно для ее руки. Вэнь Цин с удовольствием полировала безымянный меч, наслаждаясь его тяжестью и силой.  
Ее собственный меч сгинул во время войны, и на горе Луаньцзан она пользовалась самым обычным клинком, такие ковали не для заклинателей, а для простых солдат.  
Этот новый меч был столь остер, что мог бы снести голову навке одним ударом.  
Вэнь Цин взяла его одной рукой и вытянула вперед — утреннее солнце блеснуло на лезвии, послав отблески на доски палубы и пурпурный навес, под которым она сидела. Сейчас бы на ночную охоту!  
Чжу восторженно ахнула, когда Вэнь Цин перекинула меч из руки в руку и обратно.  
— Хотела бы я уметь летать, — Чжу сказала это так мечтательно, что Сьон улыбнулась, а Не-Не что-то забормотала себе под нос. — Хорошо быть заклинательницей.  
Вэнь Цин улыбнулась, собираясь ответить, но слова пропали, когда она заметила, что за ней наблюдает Цзян Чэн. Он стоял на палубе соседней, самой большой в их флотилии, лодки и с нечитаемым лицом смотрел, как она радовалась новой игрушке.  
Это снова было так… неловко.  
В последнее время, подумала Вэнь Цин, у нее слишком много чувств по поводу Цзян Чэна и его поступков. И его взглядов. И темных кругов под глазами. И вечно сжатых губ.  
Когда она собиралась стойко переносить все невзгоды этого брака, то думала совсем не о таком.  
— Скоро будем на месте, — сказала Не-Не, всматриваясь в берег — тот зеленел зарослями акаций и выглядел безлюдным.  
В животе тут же появилось такое чувство, будто Вэнь Цин ничего не ела неделю, а потом наглоталась камней. Она кивнула — осторожно, тяжелая диадема, приличествующая ее статусу, непривычно давила, — и положила меч на колени.  
Вэнь Цин не приходилось бывать в Башне Кои, и сейчас она об этом жалела — она предпочла бы не ехать в полную неизвестность. Всякий воин хочет знать место битвы.  
Они действительно скоро прибыли — и Вэнь Цин взмыла на мече в воздух вслед за Цзян Чэном, их окружили заклинатели, ставшие одновременно и свитой, и охраной.  
Меч был словно предназначен для полетов, и она перехватила удовлетворенный взгляд, который бросил на него Цзян Чэн. Интересно, он сам его выбирал?..  
А потом было все золото мира — так, по крайней мере, казалось.  
Башня Кои величественно врезалась в небеса, будто вырываясь из пены садов и кружевных беседок, золотые крыши слепили глаза своим блеском, а широкая лестница, сливавшаяся с мощеной светлым камнем дорогой, выглядела мантией из золотистого шелка.  
Роскошно.  
Вэнь Цин успела разглядеть толпы народа, запрудившего улицы рядом с Башней, но дорога из желтого камня была пуста — лишь воины в одеждах Цзинь стояли на равном расстоянии друг от друга, а на высоких столбах висели стяги с белыми пионами.  
Они спустились в самом начале дороги, и Цзян Чэн, строго выпрямившись, зашагал прямо к лестнице. Вэнь Цин легко подстроилась под его шаг, глупо гордясь тому, как четко и слаженно выступала за ними свита.  
Им что-то кричали — люди толпились у стен домов, разглядывая гостей, и Вэнь Цин кроме приветствий уловила проклятия. «Собака Вэнь».  
Ну, нельзя сказать, что это стало сюрпризом.  
Как и сладкая улыбка Цзинь Гуаншаня, встречавшего дорогих гостей и родственников у подножия лестницы — так встречали только равного Главу Великого Ордена.  
И дорогого родственника, конечно.  
Вэнь Цин еще не успела дойти до старого лиса, а уже чувствовала, как ее переполняет ядовитая ненависть.  
— Глава Цзян, госпожа Цзян. — Цзинь Гуаншань помотрел на нее с оценивающим любопытством, а потом улыбнулся — так улыбаются красивым женщинам. — Ваше место — первое среди гостей на нашем празднике. Нет Ордена нам ближе, нет людей, которых бы я хотел видеть на нем больше.  
Цзян Чэн ответил любезностью на любезность, но его Вэнь Цин почти не слышала. Она заметила троих, спускавшихся с лестницы — одного в белом, другого — в серо-золотом, третьего... О, третий на этот раз сменил наряд на желтый, с великолепно вышитым пионом на груди.  
Цзинь Гуанъяо улыбнулся ей самой искренней и приветливой из улыбок.  
— Глава Ордена Лань, Глава Ордена Не, — кивнул Цзян Чэн, и Вэнь Цин склонила голову в поклоне, которого требовал этикет.  
— Глава Ордена Цзян, — эхом откликнулся высокий Лань с добрым лицом.  
Не Минцзюэ — о, Вэнь Цин хорошо помнила этот тяжелый взгляд еще по Городу-без-ночи! — был так же вежлив. А потом сказал:  
— Госпожа Цзян, вы сменили алые одежды на пурпурные, а высокомерие в ваших глазах все то же.  
Некоторым людям просто не дано вести мирные беседы. Вэнь Цин почувствовала, как мгновенно напрягся Цзян Чэн, а Лань Хуань чуть нахмурил идеальный лоб под белой облачной лентой.  
— Мы всегда остаемся теми, кто мы есть. Вот вы в любых одеждах будете сыпать учтивейшими любезностями, Глава Не.  
Вэнь Цин его не любила, и это было взаимно. Но устраивать ссору вот тут, на глазах у толпы зевак, не дав им даже дойти до дворца?!  
К счастью, Цзинь Гуаншаню тоже не хотелось скандалов, и он рассмеялся, будто бы Вэнь Цин безобидной шуткой ответила на такую же. Безобидную. Ни на что не намекающую.  
— А какой взгляд вы хотели обнаружить у госпожи Цзян? — холодно спросил Цзян Чэн, не поддержав веселья.  
Не Минцзюэ тоже не улыбнулся, но — Вэнь Цин показалось, что он с трудом пересилил себя — наклонил голову, извиняясь.  
— Красота госпожи Цзян кому-то может показаться вызывающей, — примирительно сказал Лань Хуань, выступая вперед и будто оттесняя названого брата от Вэнь Цин. — Редко когда встретишь столь цветущую прелесть.  
Не слишком удачный и откровенно натянутый комплимент, подумала Вэнь Цин, но благодарно поклонилась и тоже чуть отступила назад, прячась за Цзян Чэна.  
— С этим нельзя не согласиться. — Цзинь Гуаншаню все еще было дело до женской красоты. И не зря говорили, что любая женщина бросится в его объятия — если только не знает, что за подлое нутро у Главы Цзинь. — Еще один прекрасный лотос в наших пионовых садах  
Цзян Чэн, который собирался что-то сказать, поперхнулся словами, а Вэнь Цин не выдержала.  
— Вам ли, столь опытному садовнику, не знать, что лотосы не соседствуют с пионами, хризантемами - любыми цветами земли. Хотя… Вы же всю жизнь предпочитали сорняки.  
К счастью, Цзинь Гуаншань не успел ответить — к ним подошел молодой человек, очень красивый и слишком на него похожий, чтобы не быть его сыном и наследником. И мужем Цзян Яньли. Единственный пион, удавшийся отцу.  
И к счастью, Цзян Чэн, которому едва удалось подавить улыбку, так захотел посмотреть на племянника, что больше ни мгновения не мог ждать.  
А Вэнь Цин снова стала мечтать о веере.

Младенец был пухл и сладок, как и положено младенцу. Вэнь Цин принесла положенные поздравления и отошла, едва обменявшись улыбками с Цзян Яньли, над которой орлицей нависла Госпожа Цзинь. Роскошная и настороженная, жена Цзинь Гуаншаня постукивала сложенным веером по ладони, но Вэнь Цин лишь вежливо ей поклонилась, получив в ответ такой же поклон.  
Зато Цзян Чэн, получивший в руки младенца, выглядел очарованным, и его сестра, кажется, умилялась не столько сыну, сколько брату. Цзинь Цзысюань смотрел гордо и счастливо, и Вэнь Цин могла поклясться — им с Цзян Яньли не грозило повторить судьбу родителей.  
Завидное счастье.  
Сама Вэнь Цин чувствовала себя чужой в этой огромной комнате, из которой выгнали всех посторонних и слуг. И особенно, когда ловила на себе короткие и оценивающие взгляды Госпожи Цзинь. Это раздражало, но позволить себе что-то большее, нежели холодную улыбку, Вэнь Цин не могла — да и настоящего повода не было. Не считать же поводом неприязнь и подозрительность.  
К тому же, некрасиво было бы портить праздник Цзян Яньли… ну и Цзян Чэну.  
Он забавно хмурился, глядя на хныкающего в свертке желтых одеялец ребенка, и — это было понятно каждому — сразу же отдал ему свое сердце, когда тот схватил его за палец. Цзинь Цзысюань рассмеялся, и даже Госпожа Цзинь тепло улыбнулась.  
Этому ребенку суждено было вырасти избалованным любимцем.  
Вэнь Цин оглянулась, выбирая, куда бы присесть, и взгляд зацепился за уставленный чашками и стеклянными бутылочками столик — больше всего это походило на лекарства. Неужели ребенок или мать больны? Она задумчиво взяла прозрачный сосуд, наполненный розоватой жидкостью, и тут же услышала:  
— Целитель принес это для А-Лина.  
Цзян Яньли подошла к столику, и ее свекровь тут же последовала за ней.  
— Но он кажется здоровым. — Вэнь Цин потрясла сосуд, взбалтывая розовый осадок на донышке. Что это может быть?  
— А-Лин немного простыл, — ровным тоном произнесла Госпожа Цзинь, но в ее голосе звенело несказанное «Убери свои руки!». Цзян Яньли только улыбнулась шире.  
— Сестра, ты не посмотришь, что это за лекарство?  
Вэнь Цин вздрогнула — такое обращение дорого стоило. Госпожа Цзинь резким жестом раскрыла веер, но сейчас ее мнение не имело никакого значения.  
Лекарство приторно пахло коричным корнем, и это настораживало. Его добавляют, чтобы отбить ненужный запах — обычное дело с вонючими настойками, но откуда взяться столь дурнопахнущему средству от простуды?..  
Вэнь Цин капнула лекарство на палец и тут же попробовала — на языке ощущалась сладость апельсинов, горчавка, вытяжка из древесных грибов-канавок…  
— Восточная зира?  
— Что это?  
Вэнь Цин еще раз взболтала лекарство, глядя сквозь него на свет, падавший из широкого окна. Побледневшая Цзян Яньли следила за ней, не отрывая взгляд. Ближе подошли Цзян Чэн и Цзинь Цзысюань, уже не выглядевшие юными и беззаботными.  
— Зира — редкое растение, — сказала Вэнь Цин, осторожно подбирая слова. — И я просто хотела узнать, обо всех ли свойствах предупредил вас целитель.  
— Каких свойствах? — напряженно спросил Цзинь Цзысюань, а Цзян Чэн так сжал ребенка, что тот захныкал.  
— Считается, что в малых дозах оно усиливает действие лекарства, почти любого, если в него входят… Ну, это неважно. Но если хотя бы немного им злоупотребить — это может замедлить циркуляцию энергии в организме. Для обычного человека это не имело бы никакого значения, но для заклинателя…  
Вэнь Цин этого не сказала, но все ее поняли.  
— Золотое ядро?.. — Госпожа Цзинь стала белее снега.  
— Зира может повлиять на его формирование, сильно замедлить, ослабить или вообще… бывали такие случаи. Говорят, мать младшего брата Главы Не пытались отравить зирой. Но вряд ли сейчас все так серьезно, тут ее совсем немного. Если только долго принимать…  
Цзян Яньли отрицательно покачала головой:  
— Только один день, сегодня я ничего не давала А-Лину.  
Вэнь Цин взглянула на ребенка — тот смешно морщил лоб, на котором уже была нарисована алая точка. Определенно, он не заслуживал того, чтобы взрослые лишили его права на славное будущее.  
— Могу я поговорить с тем, кто делал это лекарство?  
Целителя привели быстро. Он степенно зашел, поклонился господам, не замечая, а, может, не узнавая Вэнь Цин. Выпрямился, но не до конца, почтительно склонившись вперед, будто для того, чтобы лучше слышать.  
Эта поза была Вэнь Цин знакома, более чем.  
— О, да это же господин Сэ, — сказала она самым неприятным тоном, и Третий Целитель Ордена Цишань Вэнь Сэ Чжао, вовремя переметнувшийся к победителям, вздрогнул всем телом. Он впился в нее взглядом, и лицо его было лицом человека, увидевшего гадюку в своей постели.  
— Госпожа Цзян хочет вас кое о чем спросить. — Ледяной голос Госпожи Цзинь хлестнул не хуже удара кнута, и целитель Сэ сглотнул, но ему хватило храбрости поинтересоваться:  
— Что хочет узнать госпожа Цзян? Я готов ответить на любые вопросы, вы же знаете, как я…  
— Я хочу, чтобы вы назвали состав вашего зелья, — перебила его Вэнь Цин и подняла руку с бутылочкой, чтобы он мог хорошо ее рассмотреть.  
Сэ все еще держался храбрецом. Даже когда на слове «толченая зира» Цзинь Цзысюань выступил вперед, положив руку на меч.  
— Ты…  
Цзян Чэн скривился в угрожающем оскале, но его сестра тихо положила руку ему на плечо.  
— Зачем вы добавили зиру? — спросила Вэнь Цин, подходя ближе. Гнев внутри поднимался все сильнее — Орден Цзинь кишел предателями, но этот… Он был хорошим целителем. Он пользовался ее заклинаниями и рецептами.  
— Чтобы быстрее подействовало, Госпожа Цзян. Вы же сами знаете, я следовал всем указаниям, всему, что требовалось… Я следовал рецепту, это самый действенный...  
— И его составила я. — Вэнь Цин сжала кулаки — наглость перебежчика и лгуна заставляли забыть все то, что она обещала. Не провоцировать, не задевать… — И в нем не было никакой зиры!  
Сэ ухватился рукой за отворот своих одежд — с золотой окантовкой, не красной, как раньше. Он бросил умоляющий взгляд за ее спину, где стояли Госпожа Цзинь и ее сын, но это только раззадорило гнев Вэнь Цин. Может, теперь она носит пурпур, но Глава Не верно заметил — она не поменялась со времен алых шелков.  
И она так долго молчала!  
— Почему вы не предупредили о свойствах зиры? О них знает любой целитель, даже сельский лекарь, — Вэнь Цин говорила так громко и зло, что маленький А-Лин заплакал, но никто не обратил на это внимания. — О зире — «проклятии заклинателей»!  
Наверное, выглядела она страшно. И лица остальных застыли обвиняющими масками.  
— Отвечай, или тебя заставят ответить!  
— Принцесса! — завопил вдруг Сэ, когда страх затопил его целиком, и упал на колени. — Я ошибся, принцесса! Простите, простите, простите!..  
Вэнь Цин будто ударили под дых. Она судорожно вздохнула и отступила, все еще не разжимая кулаков. И наткнулась на Цзян Чэна — почти упала на его грудь, и ему пришлось ее поддержать.  
Ребенок успокаивался на руках укачивающей его матери.  
Кто-то, кажется Цзинь Цзысюань, звал стражу и приказывал выкинуть целителя Сэ из Башни Кои, сыпал угрозами, и ему вторила Госпожа Цзинь. Целитель скулил побитой собакой, хлопали двери.  
Вэнь Цин застыла рядом с Цзян Чэном, и тот не убрал руки, словно боялся, что она и дальше будет кричать в беспамятстве. Зря Сэ вспомнил «принцессу».  
Это было больно — прошлое все еще пылало где-то внутри кострами у черных башен Города-без-ночи, ее свободой и жизнью брата. Заколкой-пламенем в волосах. Гордостью.  
Смертью.  
Все всегда получают по заслугам — и Вэнь получили.  
А Цзян Чэн не отстранялся, и из-за этого хотелось плакать.

О происшествии в комнатах Цзян Яньли вряд ли стало широко известно, но вездесущие слухи все же пронеслись по орденской резиденции, и торжественный обед начался пусть и торжественно, но немного нервозно.  
Вэнь Цин могла бы решить, что это из-за ее присутствия — она заняла строго отведенное протоколом место за лакированным столиком, на виду у всех, — однако не было ощущения, что в центре тихих разговоров и встревоженных взглядов находится именно она. Хотя и ей перепало внимания, особенно со стороны бывших вассалов Вэнь.  
Их было много, тех, кого она помнила по Огненному дворцу. Самое смешное, подумала Вэнь Цин, что она бы ни за что не назвала предателем кого-то из тех, кто клялся в верности с клинком у шеи, чьи дома горели, а головы непокорных родичей насаживали на копья. Она бы молча опустила глаза перед ними: это было бремя всех Вэнь, которые выжили.  
Но пригретые Орденом Ланьлин Цзинь бывшие вассалы по доброй воле гнули колени у ног Вэнь Жоханя, превозносили величие Солнечного Ордена и тянули руки к его добыче. Падальщики, снующие между лап льва.  
Вэнь Цин поправила золотой браслет, зацепившийся за край рукава, и сделала вид, что слушает музыку. Она и в самом деле была хороша. И вино было сладким — хозяева и гости отдавали ему должное. Роскошь Ордена Ланьлин Цзинь давно вошла в поговорки. И высокомерие — тоже.  
Пир был достоин этих поговорок, но после первых же торжественных речей Вэнь Цин невыносимо захотелось уйти. Слишком одиноко и беззащитно она себя чувствовала.  
Цзян Чэн и Цзинь Цзысюань о чем-то разговаривали, так, чтобы никто не мог их услышать, и лица у них были чересчур сосредоточенными для простой болтовни. Грубовато смеялся Не Минцзюэ над шуткой Цзинь Гуанъяо — названные братья Лань и Не сидели рядом, и по их распоряжению принесли столик и для ублюдка, недостойного такой чести.  
Вэнь Цин старательно не смотрела в их сторону — легче всего было делать вид, что Цзинь Гуанъяо не существует. От его елейной улыбки у нее начинало сосать под ложечкой.  
Герой войны. Сука.  
— Госпожа Цзян. — Голос Цзинь Гуаншаня перекрыл гомон пира, и многие замолчали, привлеченные ее именем. — Пусть вы отказались цвести среди пионов, но все же достойно было бы одарить наших драгоценных друзей и гостей более теплым взглядом.  
Злопамятный старик, хмыкнула про себя Вэнь Цин, и подняла чашу. Ей всегда найдется, чем ответить на самое тонкое унижение, но в этот раз она не успела.  
— Цзинь Гуаншань! — строго вмешалась Госпожа Цзинь, и подвески на ее шпильках гневно зазвенели. — Что ты такое говоришь о нашей любимой родственнице!  
Она так многозначительно выговорила «нашей любимой», что будь это написано на бумаге, для этих иероглифов потребовалось бы целое полотнище.  
Вэнь Цин не взялась бы сказать, кто изумился больше — она сама или Глава Ланьлин Цзинь вместе со всеми своими драгоценными друзьями. Цзян Чэн закашлялся, Цзян Яньли светло улыбнулась, почти так же улыбнулся Лань Хуань, а остальные застыли, не зная что и делать.  
— Ваши добрые слова, госпожа Цзинь, заставляют мое сердце биться чаще. — Вэнь Цин сделала так, как хотел Цзинь Гуаншань — посмотрела на нее с теплым благодарным удивлением. — Орден Ланьлин Цзинь поистине благословлен такой госпожой.  
— Вы всегда желанная гостья в нашем Ордене, — так же церемонно ответила Госпожа Цзинь, перед всем миром объявляя ей и прощение, и признание. Цзян Яньли согласно кивнула:  
— Брат всегда занят, но я буду счастлива, если вы будете навещать меня и А-Лина.  
Цзян Чэн старался держать лицо, но его выдавали пальцы — он железной хваткой вцепился в столик.  
— Дамы так быстро становятся друзьями, — насмешливо заявил Не Минцзюэ, салютуя им чашей с вином. — Есть какой-то секрет в столь скороспелой дружбе.  
— Секреты есть в любой дружбе, — отозвалась Вэнь Цин, возвращая ему насмешку. — Вам ли и вашим названным братьям не знать.  
Она била скорее наугад — слухи о неладах внутри Достопочтенной троицы ходили постоянно, и помрачневшее лицо Не Минцзюэ показало, что цель достигнута.  
— Глава Не так много знает о дружбе. — В голосе Цзян Чэна звенело железо. — Неужели для него в ней остались тайны?  
Вэнь Цин почувствовала, что ее собственные пальцы болят — так крепко она схватилась за свой столик. Цзян Чэн не отличался легкостью характера, и можно было ожидать его гнева — он и так был на взводе. Но сейчас его злость была направлена не на нее.  
Цзян Чэн хмурился, ожидая ответа от Не Минцзюэ, и, зная норовы обоих, ожидание могло закончиться плохо. Все — от Цзинь Гуаншаня до последнего слуги с подносом, ощутили сгустившееся в воздухе напряжение, а Цзинь Цзысюань привстал, готовый действовать.  
Разнимать сцепившихся глав?  
Вэнь Цин сглотнула, подавив желание дотронуться до Цзян Чэна и успокоить. Не потому, что думала — он проиграет, просто… Она не смогла додумать — почему.  
— Брат Не неудачно пошутил, — вмешался Лань Хуань. Вот он как раз положил руку на плечо Не Минцзюэ, добродушно улыбаясь и, кажется, с силой сжимая пальцы на серой ткани. Не Минцзюэ медленно кивнул. Снова повторилась сцена их встречи и ссоры.  
Наверняка мысленно он ее казнил прямо на ступенях лестницы Башни Кои.  
— Я предлагаю поднять чаши за Великий Орден Юньмэн Цзян, Главу Цзян и его супругу!  
Вэнь Цин так и не поняла, был ли Лань Хуань искренен в своем миролюбии, но оно сработало: все с облегчением выпили вина, и снова заиграла тихая музыка.  
Цзинь Гуанъяо — о, чтоб он провалился! — улыбнулся, будто копируя дружелюбие Лань Хуаня и сказал:  
— Господа Цзян всегда желанные гости в Башне Кои, не правда ли, отец? Вам специально отвели павильон недалеко от покоев младшей госпожи Цзинь, чтобы вы могли чувствовать себя свободными и насладиться обществом друг друга. Павильон небольшой, всего одна спальня, но его расположение компенсирует все неудобства… Или вы желаете иного?  
Вэнь Цин желала придушить мерзавца и радовалась, что умеет держать лицо, — она даже не покраснела. Цзян Чэн тоже глазом не моргнул, лишь кивнул с пренебрежительным равнодушием — само высокомерие.  
Как будто весь заклинательский мир не был в курсе, что Глава Цзян и его жена не делят ложе!  
Вэнь Цин не сомневалась, что им перемыли все кости и не один раз — все эти благородные заклинатели и заклинательницы. Каждый Орден хищно следил за тем, что творилось в других, и уж тем более — в Великих Орденах. Кто-то из слуг все равно не удержится, проболтает, шепнет на ухо знакомому…  
— Вы так любезны, Цзинь Гуанъяо, — сказала Цзян Яньли, чуть склонив голову. Это придавало ей лукавый — и совершенно безобидный — вид. — Неужели это была ваша идея? Только вы могли бы столь продуманно подойти к таким, на первый взгляд, простым и столь важным делам.  
Цзинь Гуанъяо чуть замялся, но тут же кивнул, принимая похвалу, которая таковой не была.  
Вэнь Цин же чуть приподняла брови, все еще чувствуя на себе полные жадного любопытства взгляды, и решила не думать о ночи, пока та не наступит.  
В Ланьлин Цзинь, судя по всему, события имели тенденцию очень круто меняться.

— Ваш павильон находится совсем рядом с тем крылом дворца, что занимаем мы с мужем. — Цзян Яньли, вызвавшаяся сопровождать Вэнь Цин, куталась в теплую накидку. Ночи уже были прохладными.  
Такую же накидку Не-Не принесла и ей, но Вэнь Цин не мерзла — только руки были ледяными. Вопреки ее ожиданиям, вечер мирно завершился десертом — это был фруктовый лед, но Вэнь Цин не помнила его вкус, — и фейерверком.  
К счастью — или сожалению, Вэнь Цин никак не могла решить, — Цзян Чэн куда-то пропал вместе с Цзинь Цзысюанем. Возможно, он придумал идеальный выход — пить всю ночь в веселой компании в какой-нибудь таверне. Или что-нибудь в этом духе, а жена пусть занимает всю широкую цзиньскую кровать в одиночестве.  
Изящный ход.  
— Какой изумительно красивый сад, — вежливо, но невпопад сказала Вэнь Цин ждавшей ответа Цзян Яньли. — Вы, должно быть, счастливы жить здесь.  
— Я счастлива с людьми, а сад и дворец… Это не самое главное. Хотя иногда я скучаю по Пристани Лотоса. Вам нравится Пристань? Мне кажется, нет места свободнее.  
Кому как, подумала Вэнь Цин, но не позволила чувствам отразиться на лице.  
— Пристань прекрасна. — И она не врала. Ей даже почудился запах цветущих лотосов в аромате садовых трав. — Никогда раньше не видела столько цветов.  
— Да. — Цзинь Яньли мечтательно улыбнулась. — Брат столько сил прикладывает, чтобы вернуть ей былое величие. И даже больше.  
Наверное, Вэнь Цин зря выпила столько вина, но вопрос сам сорвался с языка:  
— Почему вы не ненавидите меня?  
И только потом она догадалась оглянуться — хорошо, что служанки отстали, давая им поговорить наедине.  
— Ненавидеть так легко, — вздохнула Цзян Яньли, не выказав ни удивления, ни смущения прямотой Вэнь Цин. — Может, если бы я видела все своими глазами, как видел брат…  
Горящие дворцы и корабли, груды тел в почти черных от крови одеждах, мутная красная вода в реке, где особенно жестоко сражались. Брошенные на землю стяги со знаком лотоса.  
Вэнь Цин смотрел на захват Пристани Лотоса с корабля, но даже издалека это было страшно.  
— Для меня, — Цзян Яньли поплотнее закуталась в накидку, — важнее, что вы спасли моих братьев. Лично вы. И мне все равно, к какому Ордену вы принадлежите.  
Вэнь Цин подумала, что ей стоило бы узнать — она помогала только из-за собственного брата, глупого, такого глупого А-Нина. Но не стала ничего говорить — только не о нем. Боль метнулась в груди языком пламени.  
— И для Вэй Ина это важнее, — продолжила, помолчав, Цзян Яньли. — А Цзян Чэн из нас троих самый… уязвимый. Не знаю, как сказать правильнее. Он выбирает ненависть, потому что по-другому ему сложно. Но с ненавистью ему еще сложнее.  
Вэнь Цин вдруг захотелось возразить — защитить Цзян Чэна, как будто он нуждался в защите. Но слышать о нем такие слова было больно.  
— Ненависть мало зависит от наших желаний и нежеланий. — Ее голос звучал хрипло, это просто объяснить — хотя бы холодным ветром, шумевшим в ветвях.  
Цзян Яньли осторожно потрогала сережку, и невольный жест выдал ее волнение. Все-таки разговор давался ей не так легко, как она показывала. Вэнь Цин это чуть взбодрило.  
— Вы правы. Но иногда люди хватаются за ненависть как за что-то привычное, а на самом деле хотят чего-то другого.  
— Что вы имеет в виду, госпожа Цзинь? — Вэнь Цин за сегодняшний день надоели разговоры с двойным дном и сейчас — эти прозрачные намеки. Она слишком нервничала, чтобы пытаться верно их истолковать.  
Цзян Яньли снова тронула сережку, а потом улыбнулась.  
— Пустая болтовня, Госпожа Цзян, давайте ее оставим. Я лишь позволю себе заметить, что в кои-то веки Цзинь Гуанъяо в своих хитростях сделал что-то хорошее.  
— Хорошее? — Вэнь Цин не могла не понять, что имеет в виду Цзян Яньли. Да ее целый вечер занимало, зачем Цзинь Гуанъяо это понадобилось!  
Улыбка Цзян Яньли стала тоньше, и Вэнь Цин показалось, что ее щеки покраснели — но в свете фонарей ей могло и почудиться.  
Цзян Яньли не стала отвечать на вопрос. Они прошли еще несколько поворотов дорожки мимо каменного фонтана — лев скалил пасть, а его грива складывалась из лепестков пионов.  
— Вот ваш павильон. — Цзян Яньли смотрела на небольшое изящное здание — за закрытыми ставнями угадывался свет.  
— Благодарю за то, что сопроводили меня, госпожа Цзинь. — Вэнь Цин поклонилась, но Цзян Яньли подняла руку, останавливая вежливые слова. И потом обернулась, чтобы приказать служанкам подождать в отдалении.  
— Я не смею навязывать вам свои мысли и чувства. — Цзян Яньли поежилась, но было понятно, что это скорее от смущения, чем холода. — Но я знаю брата с самого рождения и могу судить о нем с сестринской предвзятостью… и честностью.  
— Госпожа?  
— И… хм. Я сама сталкивалась с чем-то подобным.  
Вэнь Цин моргнула, ощущая себя довольно глупо.  
— А-Чэн… Он склонен слишком много думать, когда не надо, а потом приходит… к самым разным выводам, но самым худшим из возможных. И это может остановить самые лучшие его порывы.  
Вот теперь Вэнь Цин вообще перестала понимать что бы то ни было, и Цзян Яньли вздохнула, перехватив недоумевающий взгляд.  
— Я хочу сказать, что ему лучше не давать задумываться, когда… когда вами движет порыв. Иногда нужно проявить настойчивость. Отвлечь от того, что только мешает.  
Вэнь Цин открыла было рот, но Цзян Яньли не дала ей ничего сказать, торопливо закачала головой:  
— Вы сами все поймете. Спокойной ночи, госпожа Цзян.  
— И вам, госпожа Цзинь.  
Бесспорно, это была самая странная беседа в жизни Вэнь Цин.

Две жаровни и десяток свечей прогрели воздух в павильоне так, что можно было спать под тонким покрывалом.  
— Душно, — сказала Вэнь Цин, когда Не-Не помогала ей раздеться. Та лишь пробурчала что-то неразборчивое, вытаскивая из волос длинные шпильки.  
Каждый раз Вэнь Цин казалось, что она хочет воткнуть их в ее шею.  
Не-Не по привычке собралась ночевать за ширмой, но Вэнь Цин велела ей уйти в комнату слуг — и та послушалась. Глянула на кровать — широкую, даже на вид мягкую и свежую, — и ушла.  
В полутемной комнате стало тихо, так, что слышно было, как потрескивают свечи. Вэнь Цин не думала, что уснет, только от тишины, усталости и вина глаза закрылись сами собой. Какое-то время она лежала, прислушиваясь к каждому звуку, чуть не подскочив на кровати, когда ей почудились знакомые шаги, а потом уснула.  
Как в темноту провалилась.  
— Проклятье!..  
Вэнь Цин вырвали из глубокого сна резко и неприятно, она села, едва сдержав вскрик. В мыслях стылым ужасом метнулись воспоминания — ей случалось просыпаться от того, что снились война и плен, — но страх прошел почти сразу. Не война.  
Цзян Чэн.  
Он стоял с распущенными волосами и что-то высматривал на полу. Заколку? Что-то сверкнуло в темноте, но Цзян Чэн лишь выругался — опять. Тихо, словно боялся ее разбудить.  
Вэнь Цин вздохнула — как всегда, когда начиналось что-то решающее, она словно бы успокоилась. Ей так казалось.  
А потом она увидела, что Цзн Чэн на нее смотрит, и от волнения будто перестала чувствовать сердце.  
— Я думал, ты спишь, — сказал он, истуканом встав посреди комнаты. Прекрасно.  
— Спала.  
Голос был хриплым. Вэнь Цин потерла рукой горло — машинально, почти не осознавая этого, и тут же взгляд Цзян Чэна оказался на ее ключицах. И груди, наполовину открытой смявшейся тканью.  
— Я думала, ты не придешь, — в свою очередь сказала Вэнь Цин, подавив желание немедленно запахнуться.  
Цзян Чэн промолчал, зато, наконец, отмер. Подошел к кровати — вид у него был такой, словно он явился на Совет Орденов, и строго поджатые губы совсем не вязались с распущенными волосами. Две косички по бокам смешно топорщились.  
— Цзян Чэн?  
Он снова не ответил. Сел на свой край кровати — как был, в одежде, — и устало потер лоб. Вэнь Цин могла бы дотронуться до него, лишь протянув руку, но она сидела, не шевелясь, глядя на широкую, ссутуленную спину.  
А потом Цзян Чэн почти упал на кровать, глядя в потолок.  
Свечи бросали причудливые тени на красивое, растерянное лицо, и казалось, что он чем-то обижен. Или напряженно о чем-то думает.  
И смотрит на нее — ее сердце почти останавливается.  
Закрывает глаза. И…  
Вот о чем говорила Цзян Яньли!  
— Цзян Чэн!  
— Вэнь…  
Горько-горько. Вэнь.  
Слова прозвучали почти одновременно, и Вэнь Цин вспыхнула, как огонь на ветру. Вспыхнули замершие было чувства, обожгла обида, привычный гнев стал облегчением. Вэнь недостойна? Отвергнута?  
— Если Господин желает, я пойду лягу где-нибудь еще. — Она наклонилась над ним, чтобы лучше видеть лицо. — Чтобы не осквернять ложе!..  
Ну, и пусть посмотрит на ее грудь. Шелк так прозрачен, кожа — золото в свете свечей, не зря Вэнь Цин считалась красавицей. Пусть смотрит на недостойную Вэнь!  
И сама засмотрелась — на него.  
Взгляды сцепились, и мучительно было оторваться от темноты в его глазах. Рука сама тянулась сбросить со лба случайную прядь, а потом провести по высокой скуле, приоткрывшимся губам — вблизи стали видны сухие трещинки и еле заметный белесый шрам в уголке рта.  
Первой целовать стала Вэнь Цин — все, как советовала мудрая сестрица. Только расчета в этом было мало, голова кружилась от гнева и влечения. Губы Цзян Чэна пахли вином, и сначала они были неподвижны — Вэнь Цин успело пронзить острое, безнадежное отчаяние, а потом на ее затылке оказалась рука, и волосы запутались в ласкающих пальцах. Она почти упала на затянутую в праздничные одежды грудь, царапаясь о вышивку и украшения.  
Никто больше не помнил фамилий и Орденов.  
Вэнь Цин упиралась ладонями в кровать — левой, а правой — в плечо, в кожу больно впивались бронзовые накладки на ткани, и рука медленно соскальзывала вниз. Поцелуй становился то яростнее, то вдруг почти заканчивался — только губы прикасались к губам, и дыхание сливалось в одно.  
Цзян Чэн гладил ее шею и затылок, притягивая к себе и одновременно удерживая — иначе Вэнь Цин давно бы упала. Его глаза не отрывались от ее лица — когда поцелуй позволял — и Вэнь Цин этот взгляд пробирал до костей. До огня в животе.  
Она тихо застонала, чувствуя, как его рука осторожно спускается по спине, и все закончилось.  
Цзян Чэн сел — одним движением, подхватив ее обессилевшее тело и заставив сесть вместе с ним — лицом к лицу. Вэнь Цин застыла, боясь пошевелиться. От мысли, что Цзян Чэн оттолкнет ее, она задрожала — самым явным и стыдным образом. Цзян Чэн не мог не заметить.  
— Холодно? — удивленно спросил он, и хрипота в его голосе странным образом успокоила.  
— Нет.  
Цзян Чэн глубоко вздохнул, когда Вэнь Цин положила руку точно так же, как делал он — на его затылок, чувствуя пальцами гладкость волос и жар кожи. Он почти застонал, когда она невесомо погладила выступающий позвонок, а потом сам подался вперед, обнимая ее за спину одной рукой. Вторая легла на ее грудь — и Вэнь Цин зажмурилась, прикусив губу, и чуть прогнулась, позволяя Цзян Чэну стянуть с нее ночное платье.  
А потом он пробормотал что-то, чего Вэнь Цин не разобрала, но это прозвучало… как одобрение. Даже восхищение.  
И его губы накрыли левый сосок.  
Вэнь Цин вскрикнула, ощущая прикосновение горячего языка, и вцепилась в его плечи. И снова вскрикнула — уже от боли. Острый край бронзового дракона оцарапал палец.  
— Что? — Цзян Чэн резко отстранился, но она только яростно покачала головой — и снова наклонилась к нему.  
Еще один поцелуй, от которого перед глазами темнело.  
— Подожди.  
Вэнь Цин едва не застонала от разочарования — почему-то казалось, что если Цзян Чэн остановится, то больше к ней не прикоснется. Но он крепко сжал ее руки у локтей, не давая протестовать, а потом встал.  
Праздничные одежды поразительно тяжелы и многослойны — как воплощение правил и традиций, спутывающих по рукам и ногам всех, от Главы до последнего крестьянина.  
И Глава путался — проклиная сквозь зубы то слишком затянутый пояс, то скользкий шелк, а Вэнь Цин глупо улыбалась и не могла этого прекратить. Она хотела было помочь, но даже не сумела сползти с кровати — тело, горячее, тяжелое и легкое одновременно, не слушалось. Она бы упала, просто пробуя встать на пол.  
— Иди сюда! — выдохнула Вэнь Цин, когда Цзян Чэну удалось содрать с себя верхнее платье, а нижнее упало до талии, обнажая знакомые шрамы.  
Чистые, белые шрамы.  
— Слишком много одежды. — Торопливое раздражение Цзян Чэна передалось и ей, когда он вернулся в кровать — все еще в штанах и распахнутой, но не снятой рубашке. Они стаскивали ее в четыре руки, и Вэнь Цин больше мешала — ее ладони гладили гладкую кожу с тонкими, выпуклыми полосками шрамов, замирали и снова гладили. Это было похоже на жажду, только вместо воды ей нужно было его тело.  
Все. Целиком.  
Цзян Чэн, тяжело дыша, лег — почти упал — на спину, и Вэнь Цин увидела его грудь – с длинным ровным рубцом. Она накрыла рукой то место, где было золотое ядро, и Цзян Чэн вздрогнул, а потом резко дернул ее за предплечье, заставляя упасть на себя.  
Они оба были обнажены почти полностью, и от того, как ее груди прижались к его твердому, невозможно большому телу, у нее перехватило дыхание.  
Перед глазами оказался подбородок, и Вэнь Цин потянулась выше — ее губы коснулись щеки, потом снова скользнули вниз, к шее и ключицам — кожа была горячей и чуть соленой.  
— Что ты…  
Цзян Чэн не договорил — заставил ее вскинуть голову и снова поцеловал, глубоко, так что Вэнь Цин почти потерялась в ощущениях. Его губы — на ее губах, его руки — на ее теле, с силой проводят по спине, мнут ягодицы, вдавливают в его собственное тело. Вэнь Цин застонала, прижавшись к твердому члену, все еще прикрытому тканью штанов, и потерлась, бесстыдно предлагая себя и требуя ответа.  
Она не помнила, куда и как пропали штаны — последняя помеха, как она оказалась лежащей под Цзян Чэном, но ноги раздвинула точно сама — обхватывая его за бедра, помогая войти. Получилось не с первой попытки, и Цзян Чэн нетерпеливо выдохнул, а она застонала, притягивая его к себе.  
Погасла, догорев, еще одна свеча, и теперь осталась последняя — ее свет выхватывал из темноты половину лица Цзян Чэна, крепко сжатые губы, напрягшиеся мускулы плеча. Он сдерживался, стараясь все сделать правильно, успокаивающе гладил ее напряженное бедро. Вэнь Цин крепко держалась за его плечи, почти забыв, как дышать, и испугавшись собственного протяжного стона. Пришлось зажать себе рот ребром ладони — не хватало еще перебудить весь павильон.  
— Все… демоны… ада… — Цзян Чэн тоже ругался тихо, с каждым толчком выдыхая непристойное слово. Его голос доносился, как через толщу воды, — зато ощущение его присутствия, наполненности им вытеснило все другие. Весь мир для Вэнь Цин сузился до его объятий и темноты — в комнате, в мыслях, в ощущениях, всех, кроме одного. От которого подгибались пальцы на ногах и приходилось зажимать рот — стоны глухо таяли под ладонью, и слышно было только как сорванно дышит Цзян Чэн и скрипит кровать.  
И в какой-то момент все закончилось — так, что никто из них не мог двинуться еще долго. Цзян Чэн тяжело скатился с нее, но руки с ее живота не убрал, и Вэнь Цин положила свою ладонь поверх его пальцев.  
— Спи, — сказал Цзян Чэн, и она действительно уснула. Почти сразу.  
Только прижалась сильнее.


	5. Chapter 5

Полуденный час Вэнь Цин проводила в компании чая и достойнейших дам Великого Ордена Ланьлин Цзинь. Неторопливое и церемонное чаепитие — госпожа Цзинь позаботилась о каждой мелочи, от сорта чая, распускавшегося в чашке пионом, до тонкого звона бронзовых колокольчиков в ветвях старой вишни.  
Вэнь Цин, сидя на почетном месте по правую руку от хозяйки, — по левую сидела Цзян Яньли — старательно давила зевки и слушала изысканную мелодию флейты.   
Полдень во всем был противоположностью утру.  
Они проспали — скорее всего, слуги долго не решались будить Главу и его супругу, почти голых, если не считать скомкавшихся рубашек и одеяла, которое Цзян Чэн натянул на них ночью. Зато когда, наконец, Не-Не громким шепотом позвала «Госпожа! Госпожа!», времени на смущение и взаимную неловкость уже не оставалось — Цзян Чэна ждали на тренировочном плацу, а Вэнь Цин — у госпожи Цзинь.  
Вэнь Цин становилось жарко, когда она вспоминала утреннюю спешку: сначала заспанное лицо Цзян Чэна, совсем юное без привычной суровости, короткий взгляд, который он на нее бросил перед тем, как наорать на перетрусивших слуг, и быстрые — она даже толком вымыться не успела! — сборы.  
Ей не успели сложно и изысканно переплести волосы, просто скололи заколкой. Так она носила раньше, только вместо белых лотосов было рубиновое пламя.   
Очень удобная прическа — легко можно занавеситься волосами, чтобы госпожа Цзинь не заметила скривившийся в зевке рот. Вэнь Цин поднесла к губам чашечку, но в беседке и кроме Госпожи были наблюдательные дамы — одна, сидевшая довольно далеко, легко улыбнулась и тут же опустила глаза.  
У дамы были чудесной длины ресницы и огромный живот, который не мог скрыть плотный шелк.   
— Цинь Су, — окликнула ее госпожа Цзинь, и Вэнь Цин стукнулась зубами о край фарфоровой чашки. — Как ты себя чувствуешь сегодня?  
— Благодарю за милость, госпожа, — Цинь Су поклонилась так низко, как позволял ей живот. — Сегодня мне лучше.  
Жены Цзинь Гуанъяо не было вчера на большом приеме. Тяжелая беременность?   
— Можно не беспокоиться, — очень тихо сказала Госпожа Цзинь — ее могли услышать только невестка и Вэнь Цин. — Ребенок этого… вцепится в жизнь крепко, как его отец.   
— Мама. — Цзян Яньли посмотрела на нее укоризненно, а Вэнь Цин вдруг подумала, что очень понимает Госпожу Цзинь.  
— Если так же, как его отец — его не вытравишь и гадючьим ядом.   
Госпожа Цзинь благосклонно посмотрела на нее, а Цзян Яньли вздохнула с таким осуждением, что Вэнь Цин стало стыдно. Ребенок не был виноват в том, кто его отец, да и юная жена Цзинь Гуанъяо казалась милой и невинной — зла к ней Вэнь Цин не чувствовала.   
— Вы совсем не такая, как о вас рассказывают, госпожа Цзян, — сказала госпожа Цзинь, заставив ее удивленно приподнять брови. К счастью, они сидели на возвышении, и ни одного слова не могло долететь до расположившихся на широкой террасе женщин — это тоже наверняка было хорошо продумано.   
— Я не знаю, что обо мне рассказывают, госпожа Цзинь. — Вэнь Цин поставила чашку на столик. — Боюсь, что мне не стоит рассчитывать на снисхождение молвы.  
— Люди всегда говорят то, что нашептывают им страх и любопытство, — Цзян Яньли мягко попыталась сгладить прямоту госпожа Цзинь. — Стоит ли слушать?  
— Этот мир был бы слишком скучен без сплетен, — заявила Госпожа Цзинь, и Вэнь Цин засмеялась, прикрыв рот рукавом. Безусловно, Цзинь Гуаншань не был достоин такой супруги.  
Цзян Яньли привычно вздохнула, но уголок ее рта был смешливо приподнят — явная брешь в благочинности.  
— Одни рассказывают, что вы окрутили Главу Цзян и заклинаниями заставили на себе жениться. — Госпожа Цзинь постучала веером по бедру, будто припоминая самые невероятные россказни. — И заставили его выкинуть из дворца всех, кто вам не нравится.   
— Мама, ну вы же знаете, что это не так. А дядюшка…  
— Этот твой дядюшка, — брезгливо сморщила великолепный нос госпожа Цзинь, но не стала продолжать. Зато она сказала то, из-за чего Вэнь Цин душно покраснела. — Судя по тому, как А-Чэн тебя защищает и как смотрит, я готова поверить в заклинания. Жаль, я таких не знала. И А-Юй…  
Она усмехнулась, то ли смущению Вэнь Цин, то ли собственным невеселым воспоминаниям.   
— И что же еще рассказывают? — спросила Вэнь Цин, чтобы ее отвлечь. Ей и самой стало интересно — она и не думала, что о них с Цзян Чэном судачат такое.  
И еще — «А-Чэн»… Она знала, что госпожа Цзинь была близкой подругой матери Цзян Чэна и имела право так его называть. Просто от этого «А-Чэн» дрогнуло сердце.  
— О, — Госпожа Цзинь раскрыла веер, хотя было довольно свежо. — Что же еще? Говорят, что зловещая принцесса Вэнь собирается отомстить и начать с Ордена Юньмэн Цзян.   
Это был жестокий удар.   
— Мама!  
Цзян Яньли выглядела такой взволнованной, что Вэнь Цин даже смогла улыбнуться — ей было приятно сочувствие в ее взгляде. Но госпожа Цзинь лишь пожала плечами.  
— Нужно ли об этом молчать в нашем кругу? Госпожа Цзян разве не знает, что злые языки будут говорить самое худшее? И что поверят обязательно в самую невероятную ложь? Лучше подумать о том, как найти для сплетников другие поводы пощекотать языки.   
Вэнь Цин кивнула, признавая правоту госпожи Цзинь. Если та открыто заявляет ей такое — значит, предупреждает и показывает, что для нее все это — нелепица. Может быть, она даже на ее стороне.  
— А еще я слышала, будто Глава Цзян держит жену в темнице и каждый день избивает Цзыдянем.   
— О, мама…  
Наверное, никогда еще слово «мама» не говорилось столько раз и со столькими оттенками осуждения.  
Вэнь Цин усмехнулась — из всех слухов этот был ближе всех к правде. Она и впрямь не знала, как он к ней относится: Вэнь Цин была далека от мысли, что их ночная близость означает пусть не любовь — хотя бы привязанность, что бы там не говорила Госпожа Цзинь о взглядах Цзян Чэна. Но она смела надеяться, что в его сердце уже недостаточно ненависти, чтобы вернуть в ее жизнь одиночество.   
— Глава Цзян настолько ненавидит жену? — с наигранным ужасом спросила она, отбрасывая беспокойные мысли, и госпожа Цзинь засмеялась.   
— Ну вот эти-то разговоры с сегодняшней ночи наверняка прекратятся.  
И Вэнь Цин снова окатило жаром — не от стыда, от мгновенно возникших в памяти прикосновений и поцелуев.   
— Было бы неплохо, — сказала она с той беззаботностью, которая только возможна, когда от волнения потеют ладони. — Хотя такое внимание к чужой постели… утомительно.  
— О, нет ничего интереснее чужих постелей. — Госпожа Цзинь поморщилась, а потом махнула рукой, приказывая флейтистке замолчать. — Эта мелодия слишком печальна, а у нас праздник. Сыграйте «Весенний ручей в горах»: путь сейчас осень, но мой внук для меня — моя самая нежная весна.  
Вэнь Цин заметила, как улыбнулась Цинь Су, мимолетно погладив живот, а потом поежилась. Действительно, стало холоднее.  
Какую бы мелодию не играли, осень своего не уступит.

Следующие три дня прошли в непрерывных пирах и развлечениях — Орден Ланьлин Цзинь не скупился, демонстрируя процветание всем и каждому. Если Цишань Вэнь бросал в дрожь мрачным величием, а Юньмэн Цзян пленял обманчивой простотой, то Ланьлин Цзинь ослеплял роскошью — с небрежностью богача, у которого в подвале три сундука золота.  
У Цзинь Гуаншаня золота было много больше.  
Он возглавил ночную охоту — не многочисленную, только для избранных. Первая охота для Вэнь Цин за долгое время — если не вспоминать, как приходилось отбиваться от нечисти во время войны. То еще развлечение для преследуемых и обессиленных стариков и детей.  
Совсем другое дело — идти по притихшему лесу в удобных одеждах и с надежным мечом, когда рядом — десятки азартных охотников. Вэнь Цин даже убила какую-то навку, но быстро отстала, променяв азарт преследования на почти забытое удовольствие свободы, темных деревьев и светлых трав.  
Цзян Чэн только глаза закатил, когда она явилась из леса с букетом цветов — розовая «волчья глотка» была редкостью, а, как известно, нет лучшего средства от грудных болей.  
— Достойная добыча, — с насмешкой воскликнул Не Минцзюэ, завидев цветы. — Вам с моим братом стоит ходить на охоты вместе, он будет ловить бабочек, а вы — собирать цветочки.  
Гордый вид Главы Не не давал усомниться в том, на чьем счету больше всего нечисти. Остальные тоже выглядели довольными — добычи хватило на всех.  
Вэнь Цин на колкость — безобидную, впрочем, — отвечать не стала, лишь пожала плечами. Ее больше волновало, как на нее смотрит Цзян Чэн.  
У него на щеке была царапина, но он улыбнулся.  
Ночью Цзян Чэн тоже улыбался — когда она первая потянулась к нему. Казалось, после первой ночи в Ланьлин Цзинь он решил что-то для себя, и Вэнь Цин больше ни разу не слышала от него «Вэнь» и не видела тени сомнения на его лице.  
Цзинь Цзысюань окликнул его и возбужденно, не слишком изящно махая рукой, заговорил — о подсчете убитой нечисти и чествовании охотников. Вэнь Цин не стала к ним подходить — отступила к развесистому клену, все еще не отрывая от Цзян Чэна взгляда, и прислонилась к шершавой коре.  
-…далеко. Но это пограничная территория, там мы несвободны в своих действиях.   
Цзинь Гуанъяо стоял с другой стороны толстого ствола, всего в нескольких шагах, но спиной. Вряд ли он видел Вэнь Цин. Его собеседник был пожилым мужчиной, морщины которого казались глубже из-за исказившего его лицо беспокойства.   
— Башня в этой местности еще недостроена, — сказал пожилой, тяжело вздохнув. — А своими силами мы не справимся. Орден Юньмэн Цзян не станет помогать нам, пока беда не дойдет до их земель.  
— У Главы Цзян хватает забот. — Интонациями Цзинь Гуанъяо владел бесподобно — в его голосе звучало и подобающее уважение, и осуждение.   
Вэнь Цин только стиснула зубы, крепко сжав в ладонях несчастную «волчью пасть».   
— Я понимаю, понимаю, — запричитал проситель — а пожилой мужчина явно им был. — Но наш клан... О, наше положение безвыходно.  
— Я подумаю, что можно сделать, — успокаивающе сказал Цзинь Гуанъяо, сцепив руки за спиной. — И поговорю с отцом.  
Слово «отец» он произнес так, будто среди дивной мелодии прозвучала фальшивая нота. Или, подумала Вэнь Цин, это она готова приписать ему все самые черные чувства?  
Но перед Вэнь Жоханем он склонялся с той же почтительной, почти сыновней любовью, которая и сейчас была в его речах. Вэнь Цин сначала не поверила вестям о том, как умер дядя. Не могла поверить.  
— Благодарю вас, господин.  
Вэнь Цин отошла, чтобы не слушать, как Цзинь Гуанъяо благодарят за несделанное, и почти сразу ей навстречу шагнул Цзян Чэн.  
— Что-то случилось? — Он нахмурился, но Вэнь Цин покачала головой.  
— Просто неприятный человек, — сказала она, не собираясь врать. — У тебя царапина.  
— Ерунда. Что за человек? Этот, новый сын Цзинь Гуаншаня?   
Цзян Чэн иногда был потрясающе высокомерен. Или он чувствует угрозу? Из-за сестры и ее мужа?  
— Я случайно услышала, как он говорит с кем-то и обещает помочь. Потому что Орден Юньмэн Цзян отказался, — наябедничала Вэнь Цин, открыв маленькую поясную сумку. — Это заживляющая мазь.  
— Не стоит. — Цзян Чэн попытался отвернуться, но она уже дотронулась до его щеки, аккуратно проведя пальцем вдоль царапины. Прозрачная мазь пахла горькими травами.   
— Не зря же я таскаю ее с собой.   
Цзян Чэн чуть покраснел, и Вэнь Цин самой стало неловко. Если подумать, это был первый раз, когда они вели себя так, будто были обычной парой.  
И еще на них смотрели — но это ее мало волновало.  
— Что ты сказала про Юньмэн Цзян? — спросил Цзян Чэн, глядя, как она прячет коробочку с мазью. — Я отказал в помощи?..  
— Да. Я не знаю, с кем говорил… новый сын Цзинь Гуаншаня.  
— Зато я знаю. — Цзян Чэн смотрел куда-то над ее плечом. — В горах на севере стало беспокойно, но у меня пока некого туда послать. После войны нечисти стало слишком много.  
А заклинателей стало меньше, на тысячи меньше.   
Вэнь Цин не хотела думать об этом сейчас — не рядом с Цзян Чэном, когда все так... хорошо?

Неожиданное чувство счастья, щедро приправленное тревогой, обостренное от усталости и почти пугающее, заставляло Вэнь Цин нервничать — она готова была в любой момент смеяться от радости и тут же, будто глядя на себя со стороны, ужасаться своей уязвимости.   
Будто между ней и свободой строилась еще одна стена — из ее собственных чувств. Это было хуже всех стражей и заклинаний, она добровольно сдалась на милость победителя…  
Вэнь Цин отчаянно пыталась не любить.  
Они возвращались в Юньмэн Цзян поздним вечером — Цзян Чэн дремал, откинувшись на подушки, и свита молчала, не смея тревожить его сон. Только плеск воды в реке и тихие возгласы рулевых нарушали почти идеальную тишину.  
Закат давно отцвел, словно с вишни облетели розовые лепестки, и безлунное черное небо сияло звездами. Вэнь Цин куталась в меховую накидку — прощальный подарок госпожи Цзинь — и смотрела на знакомые созвездия, пытаясь привести чувства и мысли в порядок.   
Празднества в Ланьлин Цзинь стали переломной вехой — по крайней мере, для нее, — и не только из-за Цзян Чэна и их ночей. Стоило Вэнь Цин глотнуть немного жизни, и мысль о возвращении к прежним пустым, как будто пыльным дням стала невыносимой.  
Что, если Цзян Чэн снова станет чужим и ненавидящим? Праздник пьянит, а дома, увидев недостроенные дворцы и черные остовы зданий, не вспомнит ли, что она — Вэнь?  
Цзян Яньли понимала, что она чувствует: прощаясь на ступеньках золотой лестницы, она взяла ее руки в свои и успокаивающе сжала. Ее пальцы показались Вэнь Цин горячими.  
Наверное, сама она просто замерзла.   
— Что тебя тревожит? — негромко спросил Цзян Чэн, и Вэнь Цин вздрогнула. Сколько он не спал и наблюдал за ней?  
— Все.  
Цзян Чэн вздохнул и сел, коротко зевнув.   
— Слишком трагично, — сказал он, и Вэнь Цин закатила глаза.   
— Я не хочу снова сидеть затворницей и видеть только больных крестьян, которые боятся меня чуть меньше, чем своих болезней.  
— Я думал, тебе это нравится.  
Цзян Чэн не выглядел раздраженным или злым, и это давало надежду.   
— Мне нравится лечить. Это то, чем я занималась всю жизнь, сколько себя помню.   
Если не считать войны.  
И — еще до нее — придворной жизни в Огненном дворце. Любимица Главы, первая из заклинательниц, гордая дама клана Вэнь.  
Как хорошо, что эти времена прошли. Она повернулась к Цзян Чэну и почти инстинктивно взяла его за руку. Это был порыв — и Вэнь Цин готова была о нем пожалеть.  
Но Цзян Чэн удивленно на нее посмотрел и не стал высвобождать кисть — сжал ее руку в ответ, согревая холодные от речного воздуха пальцы.   
— Я решил, — сказал он, кашлянув, — что… ты возьмешь на себя некоторые обязанности…  
— Мне можно будет покидать Пристань?  
Цзян Чэн замолчал, и у него на лице было написано что-то вроде «ты провоцируешь». Но Вэнь Цин не собиралась мучиться неизвестностью.  
— Да. Но только с охраной.  
И все равно — свобода.  
Вэнь Цин на мгновение закрыла глаза. Она получила больше, чем ожидала.   
— Куда ты так хочешь пойти? — спросил Цзян Чэн, и в его голосе появился оттенок недовольства. Но их пальцы все еще были переплетены.  
— Неважно, куда. — Вэнь Цин пожала плечами. — Может, в горы за травами. Или в Ланьлин Цзинь к молодой госпоже.   
— Ты не любишь Пристань Лотоса?  
Все-таки Цзян Чэн всегда подозревал худшее.   
— Я не люблю несвободу. А Пристань Лотоса…   
Мерное течение реки, зеркальные пруды, зеленые листья с розовыми головками цветов. Туманы. Шумные пристани и бесконечные мостки над водой. Тяжелые пурпурные штандарты перед дворцом.  
— Это дом.  
В конце концов, сегодня, когда их лодка отчаливала от берега, она так и подумала — мы возвращаемся домой. И Не-Не назвала ее «госпожой Цзян», пусть и казалось, что эти слова режут ей язык. Что могло быть красноречивей?  
Цзян Чэн молча принял ее объяснение и задумался о чем-то своем: даже в тусклом свете фонаря Вэнь Цин увидела, как напряглись его черты.  
— Мне, скорее всего, придется уехать на несколько дней, — сказал он, недовольно скривив рот. — Уже целых три наших клана прислали гонцов, требуя помощи. Легче разобраться самому, что там у них за напасть.  
— Та нежить на севере?  
Жалобный голос просителя воскрес в памяти — «Орден Юньмэн Цзян не станет помогать нам, пока беда не дойдет до их земель».  
Цзян Чэн кивнул и поднялся, оставляя ее одну. В темноте фиолетовой искрой сверкнул Цзыдянь, кто-то вскрикнул, на соседней лодке — в прошлый раз на ней плыла Вэнь Цин — строго отчитала неведомо кого Не-Не. Слов было не разобрать.  
Да и не нужно было.  
Вэнь Цин снова смотрела на звезды и куталась в накидку.  
Госпожа Цзян возвращалась домой.

Вэнь Цин быстро привыкла спать не одна, несмотря на то, что каждое утро ей хотелось сбросить Цзян Чэна с кровати. Во сне он вел себя так же, как и бодрствуя, — будто на нем сошелся клином весь свет. Цзян Чэн занимал большую часть кровати, подгребал ее под себя, закидывал тяжелую руку ей на грудь, а еще он был жарким, как печка, и иногда храпел.   
Каждый вечер Вэнь Цин волновалась, что он не придет.  
Каждый вечер Цзян Чэн приходил все более усталым и злым. Северная напасть не давала покоя — посланные отряды не справлялись, и это уже било по славе Ордена и гордости его Главы. На пятую после возвращения ночь Цзян Чэн пришел за полночь и упал в кровать прямо в одежде.  
— Утром уплываем, — сказал он, не открывая глаз. — Чтоб они там все сдохли.   
Вэнь Цин осторожно погладила его по волосам и вынула шпильку из заколки — Цзян Чэн благодарно хмыкнул.   
— Тебе надо поспать. — Вэнь Цин не стала говорить «будь осторожнее», хотя именно эти — рвавшиеся с языка — слова еле удалось сдержать. Цзян Чэн не любил, когда сомневались в его силах. — Я помогу тебе раздеться?  
— Я сам. — Он отмахнулся, но вставать не спешил. — Надо было сразу ехать. Потом только хуже, не выпутаешься из всех этих дел. Чтоб я еще хоть раз что-то оставил на дядюшку!  
Пристань Лотоса кипела торговлей и строительством, новобранцев было все больше — и их следовало учить, долго и тщательно, но учителей не хватало. Все лучшие были на заданиях — Орден нуждался в деньгах, а наемникам-заклинателям хорошо платили.   
За короткие праздники в Ланьлин Цзине приходилось расплачиваться заботами, которых стало в два раза больше — и решать их было некому, кроме Главы.   
Только сейчас, лежа рядом с полумертвым от усталости Цзян Чэном, Вэнь Цин с кристальной ясностью осознала, что у него никого нет. Никого, кто мог бы поддержать, подменить, взять на себя хотя бы что-то — толпу просителей у дворцовых ворот или своекорыстных торговцев.  
Цзян Чэн был совершенно один.   
— Я могу… Я могу помочь. — Вэнь Цин достаточно разбиралась в том, как управлять военным отрядом или поместьем. Цзян Чэн это знал, но...  
Военный отряд Вэнь. Надзорная башня Вэнь.   
Вэнь.  
— Нет, — отрезал он, и возражать ему не было смысла.  
Цзян Чэн встал — тяжело, явно превозмогая желание заснуть прямо так, в одежде, — и неаккуратно, разбрасывая вещи, разделся. Вытянулся на кровати, почти застонав от блаженства, и тут же уснул.  
Вэнь Цин долго смотрела на него, спящего, чувствуя то ли обиду, то ли жалость, то ли тоску, а потом уснула сама — так крепко, что едва услышала, как Цзян Чэн уходил на рассвете.   
Еще весной она подумать бы не могла, что сердце будет болеть от разлуки с ним, а день станет тянуться, словно каждое мгновение увязло в тягучем меду. И смотреть она будет на реку, думая не о своих печалях, а отыскивая взглядом возвращающиеся суда.

Не-Не разбудила ее ночью, в самый глухой час.   
— Что?..   
В комнатах царила тишина, но не такая, как всегда, — Вэнь Цин проснулась сразу же, страх окатил ледяной водой. Она испугалась, сама не зная чего: Не-Не, которая пришла убивать, нападения, чудовищ…  
— Тише, — сказала Не-Не, зажимая ее рот ладонью. — Слышите?  
Где-то недалеко грохотали шаги, в ночном безмолвии особенно громкие. Женский вскрик. Приглушенные голоса.  
— Что происходит? — Вэнь Цин отвела руку Не-Не, и только сейчас поняла, что та дрожит. — Не-Не?  
Еще вечером все было в порядке, разве что ужинать пришлось с дядюшкой, и вряд ли его можно было назвать приятным. Вэнь Цин едва сдерживалась, чтобы не наговорить лишнего.   
Уж больно колюч был дядюшка.   
— Старик хочет взять власть в свои руки. — Не-Не прикусила губу, снова прислушиваясь. — Самое подходящее время — Глава ушел с маленьким отрядом, а в Пристани почти никого не осталось, кроме учеников и тех, кто служит Цзян Чжао.  
— Но Цзян Чэн… Что они хотят с ним сделать?   
Вэнь Цин лихорадочно одевалась — Не-Не помогала, причем платье она выбрала самое темное и простую накидку из толстой шерсти.  
— Ты дура? — спросила Не-Не, но Вэнь Цин не успела оскорбиться — за дверью что-то грохнуло, и резкие голоса раздались совсем рядом. — Сейчас за тобой придут. Может, убивать, я не знаю. Но трупы уже есть, теперь они не пойдут на попятную.  
— Мой меч.  
Вэнь Цин вырвалась из чужих рук, не дав Не-Не завязать пояс, бросилась к мечу. В галерее, примыкавшей к ее покоям, кто-то спорил, Вэнь Цин отчетливо услышала «пока жива». А потом «господин Цзян сказал, что не сейчас». И «вэньская шлюха».   
— Торопитесь, — сказала Не-Не, снова вспоминая о вежливости и суя ей в руки какие-то бумаги. Вэнь Цин не сразу поняла, что это амулеты. — Пока они просто заперли все покои во дворце и выставили стражу. Старик думает, что вы все еще не можете покинуть Пристань из-за заклинаний.  
Не-Не откуда бы знать о ее новой свободе?  
— Я должна догнать Цзян Чэна. — У Вэнь Цин кружилась голова, она вытащила меч из ножен и широкими шагами пошла к выходившей на реку террасе. — Надо быстрее…  
— Нет! — Не-Не, схватила ее за рукав, заставляя остановиться. — Дура! Ты знаешь, где он сейчас? За ним уже отправились, у Сьон брат в учениках, они найдут. Они должны успеть раньше, чем эти предатели. Старик думает, что все просчитал, ах ты… пусть все демоны ада…  
— А я?.. — Вэнь Цин понимала, что Не-Не права, но чего тогда она от нее ждала?..  
Ей надо к Цзян Чэну! К Цзян Чэну!  
— В Облачные Глубины. Больше никто не долетит, всех, кто мог бы, убили. Там господин Вэй Ин, он поможет.   
У Не-Не было страшное, белое в свете почти прозрачной луны лицо. Почему-то именно это привело Вэнь Цин в чувство, заставляя думать хладнокровно и расчетливо. Пусть даже сердце при этом колотится так, что трудно дышать.   
Она ничего не сможет сделать для Цзян Чэна, когда найдет его — не больше, чем мальчишки, этот брат Сьон… Идти за помощью к Цзиням? Показать, насколько уязвим Юньмэн Цзян? Цзян Чэн свернет ей шею за такое.  
Вэй Ин говорил, что он всегда на стороне брата.  
— Госпожа?  
— Я поняла, — сказала Вэнь Цин и вышла на террасу — осторожно, пытаясь понять, не наблюдают ли за ними. Над резиденцией было тихо, пугающе тихо, только вдоль берега горело слишком много факелов, а на пристани толпились вооруженные люди.  
Взлетать прямо отсюда было опасно.  
Вэнь Цин кивком показала Не-Не на темневшее на фоне черно-синего неба недостроенное крыло дворца, и та пошла за ней — медленно, в темноте легко было оступиться.   
Нужно было добраться до заброшенного сада — густые деревья их скроют, и тогда получится полететь низко над землей, чтобы миновать часовых на реке. Никто, кроме заклинателей, не мог покинуть Пристань Лотоса не по воде — все мосты, соединявшие резиденцию с берегом, на котором раскинулся город, тщательно охраняли.  
Один раз они чуть не попались отряду, спешившему на такой мост, — глухо грохоча доспехами, пять воинов пробежали мимо них, затаившихся в черном провале строящегося здания.   
— Ловят кого-то, — сквозь зубы прошипела Не-Не, когда опасность миновала. — Городские не признают Цзян Чжао, если только Глава не будет мертв.   
Вэнь Цин сглотнула — о одной мысли о смерти Цзян Чэна к горлу подступала тошнота.  
— Если все будут знать, что его убил Цзян Чжао… — Впрочем, задача решалась просто. — Поэтому меня и оставили в живых, да?   
Не-Не, помолчав, согласилась.  
— Обвинить в убийстве жену из Вэней… Похоже на то. Поэтому он и поторопился — все уже знают, что Глава вас… Что он вас признал.   
— Почему тогда не убил его сразу? — Вэнь Цин чуть замедлила шаг — подол платья цепляли колючки, одна больно оцарапала ногу.   
— В Пристани Лотоса? Глава бы не дал себя тихо убить. Все бы поняли. А в лесу… Кто придет ему на помощь? Кто узнает? Я ждала от старика удара, но… — Не-Не будто не находила слов от чужой подлости. — Мне показалось, что коты дерутся, и я вышла во двор. Повезло — не успела закричать, труп лежал прямо у входа. Я сразу все поняла.  
Вэнь Цин прошептала слова молитвы — выученной еще в детстве, ставшей почти заклинанием во время войны.  
Только теперь она просила у высших сил за Цзян Чэна.  
И все мелочи, которые казались лишь раздражающими нелепостями, вдруг стали звеньями одной цепи — от слухов про мстительную Вэнь до дядюшкиной слишком многочисленной свиты. И нечисть на севере — не еще ли одно звено? Цзян Чжао настолько продуманный… Он ли?  
— У нас мало времени, — Не-Не все говорила, и ее голос то был жестким, как рукоять ножа, то дрожал птичьим перышком на ветру. — Ученики должны успеть предупредить Главу, должны. — На втором «должны» она почти всхлипнула, и тут же зло добавила: — Глава не умрет.  
Вэнь Цин молча подсчитывала, сколько у нее есть часов — не дней.   
Никогда в жизни она не летала так быстро.


	6. Chapter 6

В Гусу Лань редко приезжали гостьи — в отличие от гостей. Существование Ордена зиждилось на добродетели и избегании соблазнов, не зря территория Облачных Глубин была поделена на мужскую и женскую части.  
Вэнь Цин соскочила с меча рядом с главными воротами, чувствуя, как гудят от напряжения ноги. Несколько часов в пути, на скорости, которую вряд ли позволил бы себе заклинатель в здравом уме, но не она, подгоняемая страхом и яростью, дались нелегко. Настолько, что она едва не упала, когда ворота под тяжелой, испещренной иероглифами стеной, раскрылись.  
— Госпожа? — спросил стражник, перегораживая ей путь, но Вэнь Цин было не до вежливости.  
— Где Вэй Ин? — спросила она, опираясь рукой о тяжелую створку. — Скажите, что… Он нужен в Пристани Лотоса. Срочно.  
По одежде и так можно было догадаться, к какому Ордену она принадлежит — темно-пурпурное платье выглядывало из-под накидки, в растрепавшихся волосах была сиреневая лента.  
— Госпожа, кто вы? Я доложу старшему, — не моргнув глазом, все так же спокойно сказал стражник, и Вэнь Цин застонала. К ним уже шли еще несколько человек в той же белой форме заклинателей Гусу Лань.  
С ними никогда сладу не было!   
— Я госпожа Цзян, — рявкнула Вэнь Цин и шагнула вперед, заставляя стражника отступить перед ее именем и ее гневом. — Я сказала, что мне нужен Вэй Ин. Прямо сейчас!  
— Госпожа!  
Вэнь Цин не могла ждать, но и не могла войти — защитные заклинания окружали Гусу Лань непроницаемым кольцом.   
— Госпожа Цзян, сейчас мы…  
— Дайте мне войти. — В ее голосе читалось смирение. Вэнь Цин закрыла глаза, чувствуя, как кружится от усталости голова.   
Кто оставит без помощи падающую в обморок женщину?  
Вэнь Цин судорожно вздохнула, когда ее положили на чей-то плащ, а под нос сунули пахучее «медвежье масло», которое может и покойника поднять, — она почти задохнулась от вони. Зато сразу стало легче и в мыслях прояснилось.   
— Госпожа Цзян? — Стоявший на коленях стражник закрывал бутылочку с маслом, и этих мгновений Вэнь Цин хватило, чтобы одним движением встать и побежать к видневшимся в хвойных зарослях постройкам — где-то среди этих белых стен под изысканно изогнутыми крышами был Вэй Ин. Или кто-то, кто знает, где он.  
За ней бежали стражники, до странности тихие — в Облачных Глубинах вообще было тихо, до мурашек на коже, — и было понятно, что времени у нее нет. Вэнь Цин придавало сил ее безумное стремление успеть, но долго бы она не продержалась — ноги заплетались, она плутала по незнакомым, будто вымершим садам и переходам, не представляя, куда идти.  
Закричать изо всех сил «Вэй Ин»?  
Заклинание призыва?..   
Где он?!  
Попавшийся на встречу ученик — судя по возрасту и круглым от удивления глазам — попытался отступить, но Вэнь Цин впилась пальцами в его плечо.  
— Ты знаешь, где найти Старейшину Илин? Вэй Ина?  
Ученик испуганно замотал головой, но одновременно бросил взгляд на соседний холм, почти полностью поросший невысокими соснами и голыми сейчас кленами.  
Ясно.  
Вэнь Цин оттолкнула ученика, едва удержавшегося от падения в куст гортензии, и побежала в сторону холма. Сзади кто-то кричал, она даже расслышала «мертвец» и «нельзя», но какое это имело значение?  
Она бежала.  
А потом…  
— Сестра?  
Вэнь Нин стоял перед ней, почти такой же, как когда был живой. Только кожа была невыносимо мертвого, пепельного оттенка, а глаза белесыми, словно залитыми молоком. Но он ее узнал!  
— А-Нин! — Вэнь Цин сама не поняла, как упала, — колени просто подогнулись, а руки сами потянулись к брату. — Ты… Ты…  
— Сестрица. — В голосе Вэнь Нина была нежность, какой не может быть у лютого мертвеца. И была грусть. Вэнь Цин не сразу поняла, что плачет — просто что-то горячее обожгло щеки.  
Сзади закричали стражники, кто-то крикнул «тихо!», и это привело Вэнь Цин в сознание.   
— А-Нин, мне нужен Вэй Ин, очень нужен. Я умру, если… — Она запнулась, и рыдания сотрясли ее грудь. — Пожалуйста.  
Вэнь Нин колебался, явно боясь нарушить приказ, но это длилось лишь несколько мгновений — он кивнул, разрешая идти за собой.   
— Там, — сказал он, показывая мертвой, по-кукольному движущейся рукой куда-то за деревья. — Позови его.  
— Вэй Ин! — Она уже неслась к светлой поляне, видневшейся среди наполовину облетевших кленов, а потом застыла, будто ударившись о невидимую преграду.  
Вэй Ин был наказан, помнила она, в Гусу Лань его ждали раскаяние и перевоспитание…  
На ковре из золотых листьев, смятом черном плаще, белой накидке — лежали двое. И в том, как они лежали, не было двусмысленности.  
Обнаженная нога Вэй Ина была заброшена на бедро того, другого…  
Вэнь Цин даже забыла, что стоило бы отвернуться.   
— Вэнь Цин?! — хрипло выкрикнул Вэй Ин, почти совравшись на стон. — Что… Что ты…  
Другой — Вэнь Цин почувствовала только ни с чем не соизмеримое удивление, огромное и спокойное, как океан в погожий день, — Лань с каменным лицом, которого она видела на собственной свадьбе, громко, тяжело вздохнул, отстраняясь от любовника, и только тогда Вэнь Цин зажмурилась.  
Кажется, сейчас она опять упадет в обморок.  
— Вэнь Цин! Вэнь Цин!  
Слова пробивались как через воду, ей срочно нужно было еще «медвежьего масла»…  
— Цзян Чэн в опасности, — сказала она. — Ты нужен ему.  
Вэй Ин схватил ее за руку, заставляя открыть глаза. Похоже, он и не думал про то, что его застали в такой неподходящий момент, — одежда уже была в порядке, только на лице все еще играл румянец.   
У выского Ланя, аккуратно поправлявшего лобную ленту, на щеках были ярко-алые пятна.  
— Я все расскажу, но нужно лететь сейчас. Пожалуйста!..  
— Летим, — кивнул Вэй Ин, а потом покачал головой, будто вспомнив. — Но…  
— Вместе, — сказал Лань, решая невысказанную проблему. — Давай.  
Золотое ядро, запоздало вспомнила Вэнь Цин. То, которое трепетало в ее руках, когда она вынимала его из зияющей в груди раны.  
И они снова должны спасти Цзян Чэна, только на этот раз у нее самой разрывается сердце при мысли, что они не смогут. Опоздают. Им не хватит сил.  
Вэнь Цин взмыла в воздух вслед за Ланем, перед которым, вжавшись в его грудь, стоял Вэй Ин. Вэнь Нин смотрел на них с поляны, подняв бледное лицо к небу, и у нее снова на глаза навернулись слезы.   
— Быстрее, — крикнула она, вытираясь рукавом, и Лань молча ринулся за ней — только белые и черные одежды трепетали на ветру.  
Ей еще все надо было им рассказать.

Вэнь Цин боялась многого, и — это было как навязчивый кошмар — она боялась снова увидеть пламя над Пристанью Лотоса.   
И сейчас Пристань была в огне — черные клубы дыма грязью въедались в вечереющее небо.  
Летевший далеко впереди Вэй Ин зло закричал и резко спланировал вниз, в руках его уже была черная флейта — та самая. Лань Ванцзи последовал за ним — как белая тень.  
Вэнь Цин не успевала за ними, ей не хватало энергии и сил собственного тела. Она держалась только на том страхе, который пронизывал все ее существо, подгонял, заставлял ровно держаться на мече и смотреть вперед.  
Она почти упала на деревянный настил причала, занозив ладони о доски и не заметив этого. Вернее, она заметила — каким-то краешком сознания, но боль потерялась на фоне остальных чувств, как взмах веера в буре. Вэнь Цин встала, с трудом, опираясь на меч, и побрела в сторону дворца — горел именно он. Все остальные здания были целы, как и пристань, и лодки.  
Только людей не было. Вэнь Цин наткнулась на трупы — сначала один, в темной форме слуги, потом еще три — в пурпурных одеждах. Из приоткрытой двери на крыльцо стекала кровь, на каменной ступеньке скопилась целая лужа.  
Вэнь Цин брела на звуки голосов и звон оружия; меч, слишком тяжелый, чтобы его поднять, чертил по земле. Она не хотела драться.  
Она просто хотела найти Цзян Чэна.  
Где-то сбоку загрохотали по брусчатке сапоги, и Вэнь Цин нырнула под навес — кажется, под ним обычно торговали пирожками с мясом. Тут все еще пахло тестом и жареным луком, вонь пожарища не могла перебить въевшийся запах.  
Три воина в легких доспехах пробежали мимо ее укрытия. Вэнь Цин не могла разобраться, на чьей они стороне, все они выглядели одинаково — заклинатели против заклинателей одного Ордена. Схватка все еще кипела.  
Рискованно было показываться, боец из нее теперь был не лучше, чем из торговца, в чьей лавке она пряталась, — но и сил ждать не было.  
Вэнь Цин осторожно выглянула и побежала до следующего убежища — перевернутой повозки возле моста, ведущего в резиденцию. Там, за заросшей лотосами протокой, высились стены дворца.  
— Вот она! — Крик, раздавшийся за спиной, заставил Вэнь Цин побежать быстрее, но она не успевала. На этот раз — нет.   
Заклинание почти ударило ее в спину, и она полетела вперед, отброшенная ударной волной, — прямо в ледяную воду.  
Холод оглушил на мгновение, но и помог — тело будто обрело новые силы, Вэнь Цин поплыла к другому берегу, стараясь держаться под водой. Меч она потеряла — то ли в протоке, то ли когда ее задело заклинанием.  
Когда она вынырнула, около моста уже завязалось сражение: ее преследователи явно проигрывали появившимся из дворца воинам, и Вэнь Цин вскарабкалась на обрывистый берег, почти плача от собственного бессилия и пронизывающего холода.  
Есть ли в мире кто-то бесполезнее нее?   
На подгибающихся ногах, облепленных мокрой тканью, она пошла ко дворцу — все еще стараясь держаться не на виду, все еще пытаясь не упасть…  
Недостроенное крыло дворца уже догорало, с шумом обрушилась балка, взметнув столб искр и пламени. Идти было некуда. В ушах звучала битва — Вэнь Цин даже казалось, что она различает знакомые голоса.  
И в какой-то момент все ушло, кроме темноты, — она просто не могла больше держаться на ногах.

— Госпожа-а!   
Чжу, сидевшая у изголовья кровати, радостно хлопнула в ладоши — мокрая тряпка, которой она только что обтирала ее лицо, упала на колени.   
Из окон, наполовину прикрытых бамбуковыми шторками, лился яркий солнечный свет — Вэнь Цин вздрогнула, поняв, что пробыла без сознания всю ночь. Не меньше.  
Но она в собственных покоях, и Чжу улыбается…  
— Что с Главой? — спросила Вэнь Цин, с трудом усаживаясь на постели. Все тело ломило, как после тяжелой дороги. У нее и была тяжелая дорога, вспомнила она. Меч, внизу — река и заросшие лесом холмы, ветер в лицо.   
Дым над Пристанью.  
— С ним все хорошо, даже не ранен, — сказала Чжу и вдруг так понимающе улыбнулась, что Вэнь Цин захотелось на нее наорать — но облегчение было слишком велико. Будто дышать стало легче. — Они с господином Вэй Ином и этим господином, из Гусу Лань, сейчас осматривают лодки на причале. Торговцы требуют компенсацию. После того, что было… Ох, Госпожа, не зря я не любила дядюшку! Этого старого… — Чжу красноречиво шморгнула носом. — Глава был так зол, Цзыдянь бил насмерть! А старый поган… Дядюшка не ожидал, что Глава вернется, за ним такой отряд отправили! И наемников! Они пятерых убили, а брата Сьон ранили, но несерьезно. Он сейчас такой герой… А потом, когда вы вернулись с господином Вэй Ином, все совсем хорошо стало. Их же еще много оставалось, часть в городе была. И этот красивый господин из Гусу Лань…   
— Много погибших? — перебила пересказ вчерашних событий Вэнь Цин, и Чжу помрачнела.  
— Тел много, но я не знаю, сколько там… дядюшкиных.  
Вэнь Цин кивнула, прикрыв глаза, а потом велела принести ей платье.  
— Вам бы отдохнуть, — ныла Чжу, следуя за ней шаг в шаг по галереям, которые несли на себе следы вчерашней битвы. Побуревшая кровь на белых стенах, зарубки от мечей на резных столбах. Служанки отмывали пестрящий кровавыми следами пол. — Вы как мертвая были, когда вас нашли. Как Глава взбеленился! Кричал так, что всем страшно было! Сам вас принес, сказал, что если вдруг не досмотрим — бросит речным гулям.   
Чжу взывала к ее здравомыслию и жалости, а Вэнь Цин слышала другое — сам принес! Кричал! И шагала все быстрее — так ей хотелось его увидеть.  
На площади перед главным входом лежали трупы — аккуратно, ровными рядами, — и слуги стаскивали с них доспехи и знаки Ордена. Серебряные колокольчики складывали в лаковую шкатулку.  
Вэнь Цин не хотел на это смотреть.  
— А что с Цзян Чжао? — спросила она Чжу, и та тут же позабыла о нытье.  
— Получил свое! — Голос ее задрожал от негодования. — Он пытался сбежать, его выдали свои же, надеялись, что их отпустят… Потом еще молил о прощении, старый… — Чжу не договорила, в очередной раз вспомнив, что служанке не пристало бросаться бранными словами, даже если речь шла о предателе.   
— Его казнили?  
Чжу неопределенно пожала плечами.  
— Он умер.  
Наверное, так и впрямь лучше. Не хватало еще, чтобы злые языки сплетничали, что безжалостный Глава Цзян приговорил к смерти собственного дядю. Совсем другое дело — гибель в бою, и неважно, как все произошло на самом деле.  
Вэнь Цин поморщилась, представляя, сколько будут обсуждать едва не случившийся переворот в Пристани Лотоса, сколько будет самых грязных предположений и лживых историй «очевидцев».  
И как отнесутся к тому, что на помощь брату пришел тот, кого обрекли на наказание…  
Вэнь Цин потерла пальцами виски, отгоняя ненужные мысли. Не сейчас — тем более, среди столпившихся на пирсе людей она увидела знакомый силуэт и невольно ускорила шаг. Чжу нарочно ойкнула, будто споткнувшись, и только это удержало Вэнь Цин, чтобы не побежать.  
Цзян Чэн стоял к ней спиной, уперев кулаки в бока, и молча слушал всплескивающего руками торговца, твердившего что-то про сгоревшие ящики. Рядом стоял Вэй Ин и откровенно, во весь рот, зевал. У Лань Ванцзи лицо было непроницаемым, но стоял он так, чтобы локтем соприкасаться с Вэй Ином.  
Вэнь Цин была рада, что все трое в порядке, но самым важным являлся только один.  
— Нет! — рявкнул Цзян Чэн, заставляя торговца присесть. — Ты хочешь сказать, что на этой лодчонке вез урожай за весь год? А то и за два?! Ты кого хочешь…  
— А вот и госпожа Цзян! — так же громко, перекрикивая брата, воскликнул Вэй Ин, первым ее заметивший. — Сама драгоценная госпожа Цзян!  
Вэнь Цин молча погрозила ему кулаком, но глаза ее смотрели на Цзян Чэна, резко замолкшего и развернувшегося — торговец, отшатнувшись, едва не полетел в воду.   
Они не побежали навстречу друг другу, Вэнь Цин и не ждала, что он сделает что-то в таком духе. Воины расступились, пропуская госпожу, а Цзян Чэн криво улыбнулся, не отрывая от нее взгляда. Сам он выглядел усталым и бледным, но не человеком, подкошенным предательством. И он не был ранен — Вэнь Цин не видела в его движениях сковывающей боли или тяжести.   
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил он, и прозвучало это довольно неловко. Словно он хотел сказать другое. — Тебе не надо было выходить.  
— Благодарю, я хорошо отдохнула, — ответила Вэнь Цин, чувствуя, каким деревянным стал язык. — Я вполне здорова, и…  
Вэй Ин шумно вздохнул и, кажется, закатил глаза.  
— И наконец-то оно, счастливое воссоединение! — Его громкий голос воины встретили улыбками, кто-то откровенно засмеялся. А в свою очередь закативший глаза Цзян Чэн толкнул его локтем.  
Движение было таким естественным, таким отработанным — Вэнь Цин могла поклясться, что повторялось оно тысячи раз.  
Вэй Ин же выглядел довольным, будто его не ударили, а одарили десятью кувшинами «Улыбки императора».   
— Это жестоко! — провозгласил он и оглянулся на своего Ланя. — Если А-Чэн меня убьет, пожалуйста, не мсти! Мое нежное сердце истечет слезами братской любви и…  
— Вэй Ин!  
— Вэй Ин!  
Вэнь Цин сама не поняла, как так получилось, но они с Цзян Чэном одновременно прикрикнули на него — с одинаковой интонацией, разве что в голосе Цзян Чэна было больше усталости.   
— Идеально, — сказал Вэй Ин, замерев на месте. — Вы практиковались?  
Лань Ванцзи хмыкнул, и это было очень похоже на выражение радости. Смеха или чего-то вроде того.   
— Нет, — сказала Вэнь Цин, пока Цзян Чэн утомленно качал головой — старательно сдерживая улыбку. — Просто ты — заноза в заднице.  
Цзян Чэн поперхнулся, Лань с нечитаемым лицом снова произнес «хм», а заклинатели вокруг откровенно наслаждались зрелищем. Да, Вэнь Цин прекрасно понимала, что пристало благородным дамам, а что нет.   
Просто-таки прекрасно понимала.  
— Старая добрая А-Цин, — сказал Вэй Ин, ничуть не обидевшись. Он широко улыбнулся, хорошо, что не подмигнул заговорщицки. — Я скучал.  
В этот момент забытый всеми торговец неловко сбил в воду обгоревшую корзину, испуганно запричитал, и все вернулось на свои места — слишком много всего надо было решить и уладить после ночного сражения.   
Если подумать, есть что-то страшное в том, насколько они привыкли к трупам и разрушениям. И что-то невероятное — в том, как провожал ее взглядом Цзян Чэн.  
Вэнь Цин ушла, оставив всех троих на пирсе — Цзян Чэн уже снова ругался в голос. Ей тоже было чем заняться.  
— Где Не-Не? — спосила она Чжу, и та вздрогнула, скорбно сжав маленький рот. В низу живота неприятно похолодело, и Вэнь Цин повторила, уже другим тоном: — Где она?!  
— Она еще жива, Госпожа.

Не-Не лежала в маленькой комнате — раньше Вэнь Цин никогда в нее не заходила, это было бы все равно, что сунуть голову в медвежью берлогу.  
Сейчас Не-Не не испугала бы и ребенка. Маленькая — словно раньше ненависть делала ее выше и сильнее — белая, как полотно, женщина лежала на кровати, прикрытая теплыми одеялами, и все равно дрожала в ознобе.  
— Не-Не! — позвала Вэнь Цин, присев у изголовья. Чжу, закусив костяшки пальцев, осталась стоять у двери.   
В комнате удушливо пахло целебной мазью, которой пользовались воины-заклинатели, и кровью.  
— Госпожа? — Не-Не открыла глаза, с трудом фокусируя их на Вэнь Цин. — Успела…  
— Куда вас ранили? Мне надо вас осмотреть. Я…  
— Я не умираю, — отрезала Не-Не, даже при смерти оставаясь самой собой. Только голос был слабым. — Обо мне уже позаботились.  
— Вижу, — сказала Вэнь Цин, чуть успокаиваясь. — Но я лучше разбираюсь в целительстве, чем любой здешний лекарь. Так что…  
Не-Не, вместо того, чтобы послушаться, скривилась, но не злиться же на полумертвую женщину?  
— Вы, госпожа…  
— Что? Не-Не…  
На бледном лбу выступил пот, и Вэнь Цин прикусила губу. Насильно ее, что ли, осматривать?  
— Вы — добрая… госпожа.  
Похвала из уст Не-Не заставила Вэнь Цин сглотнуть — от странной, болезненной благодарности и страха. Она не хотела, чтобы Не-Не умерла. Нет.  
— Я потом уйду. Соберу вещи, но пока…  
Это могло быть предсмертным бредом, но Вэнь Цин все же не видела признаков подступающего конца. Боль — да.  
От боли поможет отвар лапчатника, кровь остановит ветроломка, заклинания ускорят восстановление тела и энергии…  
— Куда вы уйдете?! Зачем?  
Не-Не снова прикрыла глаза и мрачно усмехнулась. Еле сдержав стон, откинула одеяло, открывая правую руку.  
— Зачем госпоже безрукая слуга?  
Ддинный широкий рукав бугрился от накрытых им бинтов, кровь медленно пропитывала ткань на обрубке, оставшемся от кисти.  
Вэнь Цин молча осмотрела перевязанную руку и подумала, что госпоже, скорее, следовало бы изгнать служанку высокомерную и злоязыкую.   
От облегчения она так глубоко вздохнула, что в груди стало больно.  
— Я такая госпожа, что мне подойдет и безрукая. Не слуге решать.  
Чжу, подошедшая ближе, всхлипнула — и когда она успела расплакаться?  
И как ей с этой плаксой готовить лекарства?  
Вэнь Цин снова вздохнула, не позволяя слезам взять верх.

Цзян Чэна она снова увидела лишь вечером — усталого, пропахшего дымом и потом. В галерее никого не было, и Вэнь Цин сделала то, чего так хотела на пристани — осторожно прижалась, чувствуя под одеждой знакомое тепло.  
Живой.  
Он обнял ее в ответ — крепко, у нее дух захватило.  
Вэнь Цин не знала, сколько они так простояли. Чьи-то шаги нарушили тишину, и они отпрянули друг от друга, как застигнутые врасплох любовники.  
Цзян Чэн быстро поцеловал ее в губы и ушел в свои комнаты.  
Они не обменялись ни словом.  
Зато Вэй Ин за ужином — собранным на скорую руку, непозволительно скудным, — был неудержим.  
— О, видела бы ты, А-Цин, как твой муж тебя вчера искал!  
— Вэй Ин!  
Вэй Ин отмахивался и снова говорил — Вэнь Цин готова была слушать его бесконечно, пусть Цзян Чэн и скрипел зубами от возмущения.   
— А когда тебя увидели на земле! Лежала, как мертвая, не отличить, я уж в этом разбираюсь, и он…  
— Вэй Ин! Ешь свое мясо!  
— Если Цзян Чэн еще не сказал — а он и не скажет, или я не знаю своего брата! — что он тебя…  
— Вэй Ин! Мясо! Ешь! Убью! Что ты вообще понимаешь!  
Цзян Чэн выглядел таким рассерженным — и смущенным, а Вэй Ин так насмешливо скалился, что Вэнь Цин не удержалась.   
— О, Вэй Ин очень многое понимает, — сказала она, возвращая ему победную усмешку. — Правда, Вэй Ин?  
Теперь уже все слова растерял Вэй Ин, а Лань, молчаливо наблюдавший за их пикировками, громко стукнул чашкой по столику.   
— О чем вы? — с подозрением спросил Цзян Чэн. — Вэй Ин разбирается в… в таких вещах?  
Фонари светили мягким оранжевым светом, и из-за колышащихся теней казалось, что Лань Ванцзи улыбается. А Вэй Ин засмеялся, но признаваться не стал. И смех его был чересчур, до неправдоподобия, беззаботным.  
— И в Гусу Лань девушку раздобыл, — безнадежно покачал головой Цзян Чэн, не заметив, как дрогнуло лицо Лань Ванцзи. Зато смех Вэй Ина стал еще громче.  
Что бы не происходило между ними, Вэнь Цин не собиралась вмешиваться — или говорить Цзян Чэну. Сами признаются, когда придет их время.  
— В Гусу Лань можно раздобыть все, — Вэй Ин поднял свою чашу с вином, небрежно тряхнув головой. — Кроме вкусной еды. Свиные ребрышки ммм…  
Их победный ужин на четверых был пронизан смехом и тяжелым, усталым весельем. Передышка между кровавым прошлым и будущим, не обещавшим всегда ясного неба.  
Но Вэнь Цин не хотела о нем думать.

— Письмо от Цзян Яньли?   
Заклинатель в одежде Ордена Ланьлин Цзинь прибыл ранним утром, и Цзян Чэн, прочитав доставленные бумаги, закрылся в личных покоях. Никто не смел его беспокоить, не стала и Вэнь Цин.  
Солнце уже достигло вершины короткого осеннего дня, когда Цзян Чэн передал свой ответ посланцу Цзинь и, хмурясь, ушел в беседку над озером.  
Холодный ветер будто бы и не мешал ему сидеть на толстых циновках и смотреть на водную гладь — яркое, совсем не похожее на осеннее солнце дало озеру пронзительный синий цвет. Такого не бывает летом.  
Вэнь Цин неторопливо подошла к беседке и прислонилась к резным перилам, ожидая, что скажет Цзян Чэн. Здесь, далеко от дворца, уже не пахло гарью — за три дня этот запах измучил их обоих.   
Цзян Чэн дважды просыпался ночью — резко, с проклятиями. Вэнь Цин жгла благовонные палочки, но это не помогало.  
Он и сейчас выглядел усталым.   
— От Цзинь Цзысюаня. Это… не семейное.  
Вэнь Цин не стала больше ничего спрашивать, но, помолчав, Цзян Чэн сказал:  
— Было совершено покушение на Цзинь Гуанъяо. Стреляли издалека, стрелка нашли мертвым. Это было два дня назад.  
Два дня назад они только-только расправились с Цзян Чжао и его людьми.  
— Но… — Вэнь Цин подняла брови, чувствуя удивление — но не сочувствие. — Зачем его убивать? Он же…  
Живой меч своего отца. Или не меч — удавка. Глупый вопрос — у такого человека найдется много врагов.   
— Цзинь Цзысюань задается тем же вопросом, — хмыкнул Цзян Чэн. — Глава Цзинь недоволен, названые братья клянутся найти убийц, но, в общем-то, это все.   
— Орден Ланьлин Цзинь будто притягивает неприятности. Слишком много случайностей, которые могли обойтись очень дорого, теперь открытое покушение. Это уже второе на сыновей Главы?  
Цзян Чэн бросил на нее темный взгляд, а потом кивнул.   
— И то, что случилось у нас.  
Еще один кивок.  
Вэнь Цин не стала больше ничего говорить, только закуталась плотнее в меховой плащ. Порывы ветра с искрящегося на солнечном свету озера становились все сильнее.   
Цзян Чэна ветер будто бы не трогал — только ленту, строго затянувшую волосы, отбрасывало назад.   
— А-Цин.  
Он теперь называл ее так — ни фамилии, ни титула. Ей нравилось.  
— Надо еще кое-что сделать.

В храме предков было тихо и темно, только несколько ламп бросали тусклый свет на ряды бронзовых табличек.   
В днь своей свадьбы Вэнь Цин уже была здесь, но почти ничего не запомнила — только удушливый запах благовоний и цветов. Положенные поклоны были сделаны строго по ритуалу, быстро и под молитву, прочитанную кем-то со стороны, сейчас и не вспомнишь.  
— Это мои родители, — сказал Цзян Чэн, становясь на колени перед табличками, выглядевшими самыми новыми. — Отец. Мама.  
Вэнь Цин, чувствуя, как забилось сердце, опустилась на колени рядом с ним, чуть позади, как требовала свадебная традиция.  
Тогда на ней была красная вуаль, сейчас — пурпурный плащ.  
Сейчас она точно знала, что Цзян Фэнмянь и Юй Цзыюань, Пурпурная паучиха, смотрят на нее.  
— Это моя жена. Вэнь Цин, госпожа Цзян.  
Вэнь Цин поклонилась вслед за ним, все еще до конца не понимая — и всем телом вздрогнув, когда он сказал «Вэнь». Вэнь Цин.  
— Я прошу благословения для нас.  
Еще один поклон.   
Дым от зажженных ими палочек поднимается вверх причудливыми изгибами. Пахнет сандалом, но запах уже не кажется удушливым — это всего лишь часть древнего, строгого ритуала.   
— Мы пройдем эту жизнь вместе.  
Третий поклон — друг другу.  
Вэнь Цин напряжена, как струна, и смотрит на Цзян Чэна, не отрываясь. Она должна читать молитву, они оба должны — но они молчат, сцепившись взглядами.  
Потом Вэнь Цин берет его за руку и обещает:  
— Я никогда тебя не оставлю, не предам, не разлюблю тебя.  
И неважно, что они никогда не говорили о любви.  
Цзян Чэн улыбается и повторяет:  
— Не разлюблю тебя.  
Свет мягко высвечивает иероглифы на табличках, и Вэнь Цин кажется, что теперь все будет хорошо.


End file.
